


Slippery Slopes

by HeathenVampires



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Handcuffs, Human Bruni, Human Sven (Disney), Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Multi, No Direct Incest, Other, Subret, The title is a skiing pun, Threesomes, Voyeurism, because it's set in a ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Developing a sort of routine to help each  other blow steam off while working at Berk resort, Anna and Elsa find they are willing to go quite a long way to make each other happy.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Eret (How To Train Your Dragon), Anna (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Anna (Disney)/Tadashi Hamada, Anna/Kristoff, Anna/Rapunzel/Flynn Ryder, Elsa (Disney)/Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa/Atali/Anna, Elsa/Dagur, Elsa/Hiccup/Astrid/Anna, Elsa/Ryder/Bruni, Elsa/Sven, Elsa/Sven/Anna/Kristoff, Mala (How To Train Your Dragon)/Anna (Disney)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Well now, something new!  
**

**The prompt specifies no direct sexual contact between Elsa and Anna, just to be clear on that.**

-FROZEN-

Anna ambled around her room, already bored and still with just enough energy to feel restless. But she was waiting for her sister Elsa to get off work, and with Anna's tendency to get sidetracked and being so easily distracted, she knew if she left, Elsa would find her room empty! And after missing her so damned much in the weeks when Anna had started working before Elsa joined her there, she wasn't gonna miss out on time with her sister now damnit.

Heading back out into the living room of their shared suite - seperate rooms, but shared living room and 'kitchenette', whatever that meant. It had kitchen type things. Just less walls. And a well-used smoke alarm. Anna sometimes forgot she had food on and got distracted...

She was just about to flick the TV on to search for something to occupy her time when she heard the keycard reader bleep, and leapt up excitedly at the sight of her sister appearing through the door.

"Elsa!"

Having been looking less than happy when she first came in, Elsa did light up at the sight of Anna.

"Hey!"

Elsa shucked her thick coat first, then Anna could actually hug her. They worked at a big cool ski resort, it got cold. Not that Elsa ever really minded the cold, and she was a _phenomenal_ ice skater - probably why Berk Resort hired her to teach people to do it. Anna was still amazed she'd convinced them to let her ski for a living. And entrusted her with other peoples safety doing it. Nobody had broken anything _essential,_ so far. And it was a _nice_ resort, which meant despite it being pretty much only seasonal work, the money was pretty amazing. That combined with the views _and_ getting to room with Elsa, who she had missed a ton when they went to different universities before?

Anna was in _heaven_ at work. The place itself was _huge,_ seeming to sprawl across half a mountain (though she knew that was an exaggeration on her part, because it would probably fall off), and aside from skiing and skating, there were a whole bunch of other winter-based activities and people who taught lessons on them. So basically, there was no excuse for the guests to be bored. Or the employees on their down time, really - they had a lounge, their nice suites, and free use of all the facilities when they weren't working. So great pay and benefits. Yep. Definitely Anna-heaven.

"How was your day sis?"

Elsa let out a very deep sigh, which was telling all by itself as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me just go get into my comfies?"

"Sure. Want a hot chocolate?"

Elsa nodded with a smile, so Anna skipped off to make drinks while Elsa changed. Anna perched on the sofa while Elsa folded herself in to the armchair she was fond of, smiling as she sipped the comforting drink before placing her mug down to let it cool a bit.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was good. Except for the customers."

Anna snorted.

"They are sorta part of the package here."

"I know. But do they have to be so _rude?_ I mean, don't come to my _ice skating lessons_ if you do not want to actually be _taught_ how to ice skate! And the adults are worse than the kids. The kids are just there to have fun and so they only act out when they get bored. Adults seem to think they know everything! So they never do as I ask, try to tell _me_ how to do my job, and then complain when they get hurt. Honestly!"

Elsa threw her hands up, letting out an exasperated noise before flopping back in her seat and deflating a bit. Anna waited for her to take a few deep breaths.

"Feel better with that off your chest?"

"Yes, thank you. So, how was _your_ day? Better than mine, I hope."

Anna elaborated on her own day while she and Elsa enjoyed their hot chocolates together, and her sister definitely looked a little more relaxed, there was still a fair bit of lingering tension there.

"And then he just faceplanted the ground. Nothing broken, but he was too embarassed to carry on so I just did a couple runs by myself. Saw a guy I... hey!"

Elsa blinked at the sudden exclamation, but she was used to Anna's exuberance and recovered quickly.

"Hey... what?"

"I know what you need. Let's go out later!"

"Out? Where? We're up in the mountains, can't just pop into town yanno."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I know you think you are allergic to fun or whatever, but these resorts have one very important feature. _Bars._ And you know what bars contain? Two of my favourite things. Alcohol and sexy people. And we are gonna take you to get some!"

"Anna, I-"

"Nope, no arguments. You are so super tense, you need to let your hair down and have a little fun girl. I'm coming too! We'll... cut loose. That's what the kids say these days right? I'm still cool!"

Elsa couldn't help giggling at Anna, and Anna beamed because she liked to make Elsa smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but you are forgetting two very important things. One being that I'm not really good at the whole... one night stand thing. And two? Sleeping with guests gets us sacked."

Anna blew a raspberry.

"Trust me, I got you. We're going!"

Because Elsa knew her sister well, the blonde finally stopped arguing and resigned herself to letting Anna drag her out. Which was smart of her, really. She even reluctantly let Anna pick out her outfit. Anna didn't push her sister _too_ far on that, choosing some cute but full length jeans (it wasn't like she put Elsa in one of her own skirts!) and a soft blue jumper.

"Looking good! Let's go!"

Grabbing hold of Elsa's arm, Anna dragged her sister along (after making sure they locked the door, at least) out of the part that was just staff lodging suites, down to the main body of the resort. Elsa seemed confused when Anna continued to drag her past the door that would have led them to one of the resort bars.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

It didn't take much longer for them to land at the door of Anna's intended destination - a lounge specially for the employees. Elsa hadn't had the chance to visit it yet, and it was one of the places that really said the resort cared for their employees. A bar, pool tables, a little dance floor for when tipsy people thought they had moves, music that wasn't so obstrusively loud you couldn't hear yourself think, plus a quieter spot off to the side with a couple of sofas and TVs set up for movies or games. Anna loved it.

"What is this place?"

"Employees only. Now you have no excuse!"

"Anna!" Elsa hissed, shaking her head "I'm not going to just... sleep with someone because you think I'm tense."

Rolling her eyes again, Anna shrugged.

"Fine. But we're here, so let's drink!"

 _That,_ Elsa agreed to at least. Anna got a couple of shots into her sister first, then they got cocktails and perched to people watch. Not enough to get Elsa _drunk_ (because her sister was a lightweight, and Anna would have had to kill anyone who took advantage of Elsa and bury them outside in the snow) but enough to loosen her up and get the odd giggle going.

Which was the ideal state of Elsa for Anna to start nudging her mind in _that_ direction again, though with a little more subtlety. Well, as subtle as Anna was capable of. Which wasn't much.

"Honestly, some of these guys have been some of my best hook ups."

Elsa choked on her drink, spluttering to clear her throat before looking over at her sister.

"Anna!"

"What? No rules against the other employees, and I had to do _something_ with my boring nights while I waited for you to turn up."

Finally breathing normally again, Elsa tsked and rolled her eyes.

"You really have _zero_ filter."

Anna beamed at her sister again.

"It's part of my charm!"

At least now that ice was broken, they fell back to the usual sisterly talk as Anna went into more detail, Elsa laughing at her wild anecdotes and rolling her eyes fondly here and there. Another drink or two later, Elsa was finally relaxing, and passively mentioned considering a pool game. Anna immediately spotted someone who Else _definitely_ could have a laugh with.

"You're competitive, so go ask Sven!"

"Sven?"

Anna nodded, pointing him out where he was practicing by himself - he was good. Tall, with a stocky build and short brown hair that stuck up in a cute sort of messy way. He probably wasn't much taller than Elsa, but she wasn't that fussy about that in general.

"What does he do?"

"Ski patrol, I think. Go on, ask him to play!"

"Anna-"

"If you don't, I will, while dragging you over there. Which do you think will be the less embarrassing way?"

Sighing as though Anna was sending her somewhere terribly unpleasant, Elsa downed the rest of her drink and stood, crossing over to the table. Sven smiled at Elsa's request, re-racking the table. Anna grinned to herself. She knew Sven was a _huge_ flirt. Mission accomplished!

* * *

"Grab a cue. You wanna break?"

Elsa nodded, selecting a cue stick from the rack on the wall.

"Sure."

Dabbing the chalk on the top, Sven lifted the plastic triangle up so Elsa could take her first shot. Anna surrepitiously appeared with another drink for Elsa, giving an exaggerated thumbs up from behind Sven's back. Elsa did her best not to roll her eyes, focusing on the break instead. The white ball rolled right up to the reds, sending them scattering across green felt with a satisfying sound before there was an even _more_ satisfying sound, as two _thunk-ed_ their way into pockets.

"You a hustler blondie?"

Sven was watching her with interest, one eyebrow raised. Elsa offered him a small smirk.

"Nope. Just good."

It looked almost like Elsa would just completely clear the table with no room for him to even _try,_ but then one treacherous red bounced off the very edge of the corner and rolled back, mocking her with its shiny surface as Anna swore at it, Sven chuckling.

"My turn! Let's show you how its done."

Sven circled the table, eyeing it before he lined up his shot. Sinking the ball Elsa had messed up with ease, he straightened up with a smug smile.

"So, what is you do here?"

"I teach ice skating. You?"

"Ski patrol. The snowboarder one. My brother prefers skiing."

"You have a brother here?"

Sven nodded, knocking another ball into the most distant pocket. Definitely showing off.

"Yeah. Red over there is your sister, right?"

"Her name is Anna. And yes, we're sisters."

Sven looked her over, smiled to himself and shrugged lightly.

"She's cute. I prefer blondes though."

He actually _winked_ at Elsa, chortling to himself as he sank the next ball. They were approaching an even score that would be settled by whoever potted the black ball, but Sven managed to miss by millimitres, sighing dramatically as he stepped back. Elsa intentionally ignored his flirtations, mostly because Anna was there and if Elsa responded, Anna would get the wrong idea. Elsa was just... having fun. Not _that_ kind of fun. Hook ups were more Anna's thing, she was such a people person it seemed to come naturally to her to befriend people, and she was liberated in her own sexuality. Which was fine. Elsa was just... not Anna.

At some point between beginning games three and four with Sven - their best of three somehow was now best of seven - Anna had disappeared. Seeing that a couple of the other employees they'd been sharing the lounge with had gone too, Elsa could only assume Anna had found _alternative entertainment_ for the night.

When Sven also realised Anna had left them alone, he definitely amped up the flirting. He wasn't pushy or aggressive, just clearly not shy or afraid to be quite obvious. And the longer they played, with his cheeky wit making her laugh and her competitive urges all fired up, the more Elsa considered leaving herself open to Anna's suggestion of a little fun for the night.

Although, Sven seemed a little too playful and gentle for her. Elsa wasn't sure if he could handle her. He seemed very keen on trying though... Elsa 'dropped' the cube of blue chalk and bent over for it, hearing Sven swear behind her and smirking victoriously when she saw he'd fudged his shot, distracted by her tight jeans.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll show you how it's done."

He threw Elsa a look that said he was pretty sure she was playing dirty, intentionally sabotaging his game for her own ends. Taking a minute to take stock of herself, Elsa was glad to no longer feel like alcohol might have clouded her judgement. When she won, Sven held out a hand, face in a mockery of seriousness that the twinkle in his eye and twitching of his lips ruined.

"Good game."

Making the leap, Elsa used her grip on his hand to pull him a few inches closer.

"How about a consolation prize?"

His eyes lit up. He had pretty eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

As they headed back to her suite, Elsa was (for once) glad to see no signs of Anna - her sister was hopefully having fun herself, and it meant she and Sven were alone. Sven shuffled, nose wrinkling cutely as he took Elsa in now they were alone. Before he got any ideas, she backed him up against the wall and smirked as he swallowed heavily.

"I like to be in control. That gonna be a problem?"

He shook his head.

"Not a bit. I'm happy to service a queen like you."

It was such a cheesy line, but somehow it worked. Feeling a little daring since she'd already brought him up to her rooms, Elsa glanced around before she settled on what she wanted, bending over to brace her hands on the arm of the sofa. Sven's eyes fixed themselves on where Elsa gave a teasing shake of her backside, only dragging them up to her face when she cleared her throat.

"Show me your mouth is good for more than just talking."

"Yes ma'am!"

He even offered a joking salute before dropping to his knees behind Elsa, reaching around to unfasten her jeans. They were too tight to just yank down, but Sven seemed happy to take the time to peel them down her legs, kissing the back of her thighs before a quick tug brought her briefs down to her knees. There was no hesitation, only a cheeky nip to the bare flesh of her backside before Sven set about proving his mouth _was_ good for more than chatting away endlessly. Something about that particular angle was very _very_ good _,_ the very tip of his tongue dating up to press at her clit before the flat of his tongue dragged back down.

His hands came up to squeeze and knead around her thighs and butt, exploring her skin as his tongue devoured her taste. Elsa bit her lip, rocking backwards and enjoying the wet, lewd sounds Sven made, technique both wonderfully eager and pleasantly talented. She'd have stayed there and let him make her come, but Elsa was feeling too hot in all her clothes, and the tightening of her thigh muscles was making the position a bit uncomfortable. There were much better options, she decided.

Sven made a sound of protest when she reached back to grip his hair and pull his face out of where it had been happily buried, his eyes running up her bent body to find hers.

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"Definitely not. Just changing locations so I can ride your face."

Sven barely waited for Elsa to point to which door was hers before scrambling along. Elsa kicked off her jeans and underwear there in the living room rather than try to walk with her knees pinned by tight fabric, and pulling them back up when she was _so_ very sensitive didn't sound good either. Anna was busy. It would be fine til Sven left.

Following him to her room, she found Sven eyeing something that sat rather innocuously in the middle of her bed. A brand new box of condoms. Definitely not there when Elsa last looked at her bed.

"Is that where you normally keep them?"

"No. I think my sister put them there, she's always saying I should have more fun. Get on the bed."

Scrambling to comply, Sven only stopped to take off his thick wool jumper before laying on his back, bare chested and with an appealing bulge swelling in his jeans. Elsa planned on getting to that later.

"Would the queen care to take a seat on her throne?"

Elsa snorted.

"Are you always this cheesy?"

"Always. You don't seem to mind."

He winked, tongue poking out playfully before he gestured for Elsa to climb aboard, smile growing wider when he saw her take off her top and bra before getting on the bed completely naked. Settling in what was undoubtedly her favourite oral sex position - and very much similar to her favourite sexual position in general - Elsa straddled his smirking face, feeling his broad hands settle on her hips for stability. Elsa gripped the headboard, a soft gasp escaping her when he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her wet thigh before that talented tongue came back out to play.

Elsa normally wasn't quite so _vocal,_ but it had been a while since Elsa had hooked up with anyone, and even longer since she'd been with anyone _so_ good. She was very glad Anna wasn't home as her moans grew louder, hips pressing down to ride Sven's tongue better. That delicious warmth started to spread through her body, tingles reaching the very tips of her fingers and toes as the well-earned climax washed through her, Elsa long past caring how loud she was as she shuddered atop him. He didn't even complain about probably almost getting suffocated as Elsa came down slowly without moving, semi reluctant to get down but needing to stretch her legs before she got back up there.

"That was amazing."

Sven offered her a cheeky grin.

"Sounded it. Mind if I get out of these?"

He gestured to his rather-uncomfortable-looking jeans. Elsa pretended to consider it, rather enjoying the way he looked with her arousal still coating his face.

"Oh, I insist."

He wriggled out of his bottoms quite speedily as Elsa grabbed the box of condoms - she intended on thanking Anna for her helpful contribution at some point, though only when she was sure her sister wasn't going to be smug about it.

"You can stay there. I'm on top."

Waggling his eyebrows in what was probably meant to be a sexy or suggestive way, Sven then changed tack and gave her a thumbs up.

"No argument here!"

Elsa tore the foil packet open and rolled the condom down his cock, squeezing the thick shaft with her fingers and enjoying his sharp gasp in response immensely. Sensitive partners were her favourite. She straddled him quickly, nicely wet and relaxed from his earlier oral attentions earlier. He was girthy, filled her well as she sank down the length of his cock until her backside lay flush against his thighs.

"You gonna be able to hold out for me?"

"If I can't, I'll be able to go again."

His smugness faded somewhat when he felt the hot, soft grip of Elsa around his cock, grunting when she used her muscles to squeeze him tight.

"I _definitely_ won't hold out if you keep doing _that!_ "

Elsa laughed, relaxing again before the poor man exploded on the spot. Her thighs flexed as she started to rock back and forth, building her rhythm up slow at first to savour the feeling. Anna had been right about her needing this; Elsa had forgotten how _good_ sex felt. Especially sex where she was taking the reins, her hips moving quicker as she began to ride Sven harder. He writhed under her, hands landing on her thighs, fingers digging enough to _almost_ hurt. She liked it.

Her own fingers tightened on the headboard, bracing herself better so the rest of her muscles could work harder. Any attempts at staying quiet were long gone by both of them, her hungry moans a lovely match for his low groans and gasps, Sven's hands roamig now, playing with her breasts, tugging playfully at her nipples and his face lighting up when Elsa mewled in response before gripping one of his wrists and guiding his hand down.

The slightly rough texture of his fingertips as they slid over her swollen clit made her breath catch, almost _too_ sensitive but she thrilled in the sharp spikes of pleasure his touch brought as he stroked her inside and out. Sweat trickled down her back as she panted with the exertion, thighs just starting to burn as her body spasmed all over, head thrown back as she cried out with ecstacy. Sven kept going beneath her, his hips soon stuttering in their thrusts before he went rigid and swelled inside her, grunting as his hands tightened on her. Slowly, he relaxed all over, giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

"I'd ask if that was good for you, but I think half the resort knows it was."

Elsa rolled her eyes a little, but she felt so _high_ she couldn't keep from smiling herself. Her heart and breathing starting to come down to normal again as she moved, Sven gripping his condom so it didn't slip off. He grabbed a couple of the tissues from the bedside to wrap it up, tossing it in the little bin Elsa indicated before he held out confident hands toward her. She went, skin tingling pleasantly as he kissed her flushed neck and collarbone.

"Still fancy that round two?"

Sven grinned, hands already roaming.

"Uh, hell yes? Mind if we swap though? I kinda wanna watch your face up close this time, you're _so_ hot when you come."

Elsa had no complaints; just because she _liked_ being on top more didn't mean a swap wasn't good now and then. Shuffling her pillows around a bit to get comfy, Elsa laid on her back and felt Sven move in to start playing with her again while he waited for his erection to return. It didn't take him all that long before he was reaching for a fresh condom, boosting her hips with a pillow under her backside before they were going again.

* * *

Biting her lip to keep from whimpering too loudly, Anna felt herself clenching around nothing as the heat spread, trusty vibrator against her clit working in tandem with the arousing spectacle she could hear next door. She'd been drifting off to sleep when they returned, getting an early night since she had work the next morning, and could only assume Elsa thought they were alone in the suite, otherwise they probably wouldn't have started out in the communal living room.

Damn, they were _loud._ And honestly, Anna had given up on sleeping through it when she realised what a turn on it was for her. So long as _she_ kept quiet, they'd never have to know.

The sounds next door quieted down for a few minutes, so Anna prepared to settle down and try to sleep once she'd cleaned herself up a bit. Then she heard them obviously starting up again, and reached for her vibrator again.

Well, one more before bed wouldn't hurt...

-FROZEN-

**Done! Woo! (obviously, a WIP)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are! Chapter two!**

-FROZEN-

Waking up with that dull ache in the back of her head that Anna knew meant she needed more sleep, she was about to burrow back in to the covers to continue said sleep when her eyes landed on the clock.

_Shit!_

Ok, so she'd overslept. It wasn't the end of the world though - Anna usually liked to have longer to get ready, but forty five minutes was enough for even her to shower and eat a quick breakfast and get to work. Even if she was still a little... _dazed_ about the night before. That had been... something. A satisfying something, but still a bit strange.

Shoving her uniform on the chair, waiting to be put on, Anna stripped off and headed for the bathroom. She'd sort of expected Elsa to already be gone, used to her sister being more of a up-and-at-em morning person. But Elsa was in the bathroom already, showering. Anna debated waiting to let her finish, then figured "what the heck". They'd shared baths when they were kids, there was no difference really. The shower was big enough for two anyway, and maybe if she ambushed Elsa the surprise would make her spill the details about her night with Sven.

"Anna!"

Elsa was surprised to have company, especially company in the form of Anna barging in to interrupt an otherwise peaceful shower.

"What?"

"I'm showering!"

She always made that complaint, but it wasn't the first time Anna had been in a rush and just hopped in with her. They'd shared baths since they were kids, and just carried on when they were grown.

"Yeah, so am I. C'mon, you don't have anything I don't. Well, except those."

Anna grinned, pointing out a few little lovebites here and there on her sister, who went from bemused by her sisters antics to blushing at the reminder.

"Well, I may have spent the night with Sven."

"Oh I know."

"How!?"

Anna debated for a minute before giving up and admitting it - the sooner it was out in the open, the sooner Elsa could stop feeling awkward about it.

"I uh... I heard you guys. I was here when you got back."

Elsa's usually pale cheeks burned an even deeper red, eyes wide before her hands covered her face.

"Oh gods. I- I'm sorry! I thought you were out!"

Patting her sisters shoulder, Anna shrugged it off and reached for the shower gel.

"It's fine! Really. Happens. And the important thing is... did you have fun?"

It certainly _sounded_ like Elsa had had a very enjoyable evening (Anna had had a pretty good one just listening!) but, wanting Elsa not to feel ashamed or embarassed about something like a one night stand, she encouraged her sister to open up a little, and Anna did her best to look and sound as non-judgemental as possible.

"I... yes. I did. And you were right, I think. I really did need to 'loosen up' and have fun, I guess."

"You guess? Elsa, you _know_ I was right!"

Rinsing off quickly, Anna pecked her sisters cheek with a wink, then hopped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and headed to go get dressed.

"I beat you!"

She called back to Elsa, who let out a snort and if Anna was looking, she'd probably have seen her shaking her head or rolling her eyes, before informing Anna that she was washing her hair so _of course_ she'd take longer...

Dry, dressed and desperately hungry, Anna headed out to the kitchen in search of sustenance. Elsa was in the kitchen, hair wrapped in a towel and body wrapped in a fluffy, cosy blue dressing gown Anna used to steal until Elsa got her the same one in purple. There was fresh coffee and pastry and doughnuts that definitely weren't there earlier (Anna would definitely have noticed!) which Elsa nudged in Anna's direction.

"Where did these come from?"

"Sven, with a note saying he thought I'd need the boost to recover from last night."

There was a wry grin tugging at Elsa's lips, even though she was attempting to look unamused. The effect of seriousness was ruined slightly by the icing sugar on her nose.

"Wow. You should bang him more often if it comes with tasty breakfast."

"Anna!"

Elsa attempted to look scandalised while Anna shoved some doughnuts in a tub, poured coffee into her travel cup and skipped out to leave Elsa to enjoy her day off. Nobody seemed to notice her cramming her face full of baked goods on her way to work, though she did feel a little sickness and trepidation at the thought of taking the slope right away. To her confusion (and just a touch of relief), the slope was closed off. She headed in to the office at the base of the slope, where she and others who worked there spent any time not flinging themselves down mountains.

Astrid was perched at Anna's desk - Astrid was her best work friend (obviously _Elsa_ was her absolute best friend!), and chatting to someone dressed in Ski Patrol uniform. Someone pretty damn cute.

"Morning Anna! Do you know you have something down your shirt?"

Anna blinked, then looked down and brushed the dusting sugar off her clothes, wanting to glare a bit because Astrid was making her look silly in front of cute guy. Then she shook it off, because cute guy didn't seem that bothered either way.

"How come the slopes closed?"

Ski Patrol guy piped up.

"Somebody got drunk and we found them on the slopes before they opened, and so to silence the insurance guys, we have to close it for the morning and do a sweep to make sure nobody _else_ is out there. I'm Kristoff, by the way."

Anna almost didn't hear him. Trying to check somebody out while being subtle wasn't easy. Especially when subtlety wasn't one of Anna's strong suits anyway. He was _super_ cute...

"Earth to Anna?"

Astrid poked her in the side, pulling Anna out of her staring for a minute. Kristoff was looking a bit perplexed, but laughed it off and bade both farewell as he left to go and search for any drunk idiots on the slopes while Anna had... a free morning now, apparently. She watched the cute guy go, only cringing inwardly a little about being caught checking him out. When she turned back, Astrid was giving her a very knowing look, smirking at her friends embarrassment.

"What?"

"Well, you _clearly_ want a piece of that."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about..."

Anna cleared her throat and swiftly changed the subject. She refused to tell Astrid she was dead right.

"What are you doing here anyway? You don't work down here."

"Oh. I came to tell you about my birthday plans next week. Perks of being married to the bosses son and all, I get my pick of spots. Reserving one of the event rooms for a private party. You're invited. Bring your sister! And _yes,_ Kristoff is invited. So... good chance to hit on him. If you can wait that long!"

Giggling, Astrid stole a pastry and ran out, dodging the pen Anna threw at her.

* * *

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. For one, Astrid invited you specifically. So it would be rude not to! And two, I said so. C'mon!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa reluctantly let Anna drag her along. Parties weren't her thing. Never had been, and never would be. But Anna was right - if Astrid had invited her, it would have been rude not to go. She didn't know Astrid _that_ well personally, but as Anna was firm friends with her (and she was the owners daughter in law), Elsa had agreed, even if she'd have preferred to stay in her pyjamas eating ice cream.

Although, when she went to accept Astrid's invite personally (and get the information Anna had missed out, like _where_ and _when_ it was), the blonde had been all for helping Elsa set up Anna and Kristoff. As soon as Anna had started talking about him, Elsa knew what she needed to do. It was the least she could do for Anna after her sister helped her end up spending _that_ night with Sven.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, but it didn't take _much_ for the workers at the resort to start partying. Anna tugged Elsa by the arm over to the bar, where the birthday girl herself was stood ordering some kind of ludicrously coloured drink.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

She hugged Anna eagerly, and then Elsa too. Elsa flailed inwardly a bit before returning it.

"My husband is somewhere around here... oh, there he is! Hiccup! Get your cute butt over here!"

Astrid had to yell to be heard over the music, and Elsa saw the indulgent eye roll said husband gave as he approached Astrid. He was not alone.

"Kristoff! Sven!"

Anna stiffened next to her, unaware for the moment that it was part of the 'plan' to make sure Anna couldn't avoid the blond man. Astrid threw her friend a smirk, grabbing her drink in one hand and her husband with the other. Hiccup smiled softly at her, then looked up at Elsa and Anna.

"Hey. You guys are sisters right?" they nodded "see, you two aren't the only siblings here!"

"Wait. You two are brothers?"

Elsa asked, and Kristoff and Sven nodded in response.

"Yup."

It was such a cliche Elsa almost laughed aloud, but then she'd have had to explain _why_ she was laughing, and that could have been awkward. Not knowing Sven was Kristoff's brother also meant Elsa hadn't known Sven would be at the party at all, so she was a little thrown too. Not as much as Anna, who was visibly flustered and kept giggling into her drink as the six of them chatted.

"I'm bored. Dance time!"

Out of nowhere, Astrid grabbed hold of Anna and dragged her toward the dance area, Hiccup and Sven leaving in search of food (Elsa caught Sven giving her a broad smile before he left) and that left Elsa and Kristoff alone.

Astrid had _clearly_ started earlier than the party, visibly tipsy and giggly as she got increasingly playful and handsy with Anna. Anna was taking it in stride, laughing along and getting into the whole 'bump and grind' the music seemed to encourage. Elsa glued herself more firmly to the bar. She'd rather die than make a fool of herself trying to do _that,_ she decided.

Not that it mattered. Kristoff wouldn't have noticed if she'd started doing the YMCA right next to him, his eyes firmly planted on Anna's dancing (at least, she _hoped_ he wasn't checking out the married woman she was dancing with) and the building could probably have been on fire and he wouldn't have noticed. Downing a shot of something strong to take the edge off low-level party anxiety, Elsa ordered a much milder drink before she approached Kristoff again.

"You know, you've made quite the impression on my sister."

The blond blinked, as though only just realising Elsa was even there before he registered she was speaking.

"W-what? Really?"

"Mhmm."

Elsa nodded, and Kristoff looked back to Anna, surprise clear on his features.

"Huh. Didn't think she thought much of me at all. I thought she just didn't wanna talk to me."

"Noooo. She's just awkward like that sometimes. It's part of her charm."

Kristoff didn't answer, just kept watching (Elsa was watching too, mostly for her own amusement as Astrid grew increasingly shameless) until Elsa finally spoke up again.

"Go over to her."

"What? No way!"

He looked a bit gun shy, so Elsa encouraged him.

"I _guarantee_ she'll be into it."

Having heard Anna gush about him at least four times in the past week, Elsa was pretty damn certain. Still a bit reluctant to get shot down, Kristoff eventually nodded, mostly to himself, before heading over. Astrid stayed right where she was, and if Elsa hadn't known the woman was married she'd have thought that Anna would be having an even more adventurous night. After a few minutes of Anna looking increasingly like she'd explode where she stood, Astrid forcibly turned her around, leant in close to (presumably) whisper something before she left. As she sauntered away, there were some shy, awkward movements before Anna and Kristoff found their rhythm.

Astrid rejoined her at the bar, ordered a drink and wasn't even halfway through it when Anna pulled away from Kristoff. The smile on his face said that it wasn't a negative moment. Sure enough, Anna approached them with a beaming grin on her face that she was trying and failing miserably to suppress.

"So uh... I'm gonna get out of here."

Elsa hugged her and patted her affectionately.

"Be safe! I'll just... bunk in with Astrid tonight."

Anna's face flushed at realising how transparent she'd clearly been, but when Astrid hugged her and quite blatantly added "make me proud! Fuck his brains out!" Anna seemed to run out of embarrassment and merely laughed before she nodded.

"I know where the condoms are."

She giggled to Elsa, before disappearing, Kristoff eagerly in tow. With Anna's attention firmly elsewhere, Elsa and Astrid jokingly high-fived.

_Mission accomplished._

"Now, you are _obviously_ welcome to bunk in with me, but Hiccup can be noisy and I think there's someone right there who would be only too happy to offer you a comfortable place to sleep tonight."

Turning Elsa bodily to the left, Astrid gave her a none-too-gentle nudge and cackled behind her as Elsa stumbled and all but fell right in to Sven.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

"You already knew I was here."

Sven shrugged, grinning as he tipped some of his drink in to Elsa's empty glass, offering a cheeky comment about how they'd already exchanged enough germs for it to not be gross. She put it aside anyway, not wanting to end up actually _drunk._

"Oh, wait, Elsa!"

Astrid bounded up next to her, holding what Elsa recognised right away as Anna's phone - the lurid pink case covered in snowmen was unmistakeable.

"She was fiddling with it on the bar when I sort of kidnapped her to dance. Figured better to give it to you, you'll probably see her before she comes back in here."

Elsa nodded and took the phone, slipping it into her pocket.

"Thank you."

She spent a little more time at the party, but it was getting a little rowdy for her tastes, and Astrid was throwing her encouraging (and increasingly pornographic) gestures from behind Sven's back that said the blonde wouldn't _mind_ if Elsa left just then.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. I just need to drop this back at my suite."

She held up Anna's phone. Sven nodded.

"Alright, but I doubt she's gonna need it."

"I would just prefer she have it. Older sister thing."

"I get it, I get it. Well, hopefully they made it to _bed_ or you might get an eyeful."

Elsa quashed the wayward thought in her mind and laughed his comment off, heading out of the party room with Sven casually strolling alongside. They wound their way through the halls up to the spot where all the employee suites were. Sven hung back a few steps while Elsa pulled out her keycard, knowing almost the second the door clicked open that she'd... interrupted.

She froze on the spot, teal eyes finding hers over Kristoff's shoulder. His back was to the door, and he was clearly distracted enough to not hear Elsa's entry. Anna, on the other hand, couldn't miss it. Elsa knew she shouldn't stare, but... she couldn't quite help herself. Anna's mouth fell open in what she supposed was surprise, but it soon turned into something of a smile. Elsa couldn't _see_ what they were doing, exactly, but the way Anna twitched and moaned and how Kristoff's back and thighs flexed with thrusting motions said plenty.

Finally remembering what she was there for - and realising Sven could no doubt _hear_ what Elsa walked in on - she managed to tear her eyes away, placing Anna's phone on the nearest flat surface before offering her sister a joking thumbs up and escaping. Anna seemed especially loud just before the door clicked shut...

Realising she was almost painfully aroused, and not quite ready to address why, Elsa rejoined a stunned looking Sven.

"Where's your room?"

* * *

"We should have done this sooner."

When he stopped being shy, Kristoff had _game_ as far as Anna was concerned. If that was even the right word. She hadn't kept up to date on dating lingo. Whatever was going on, it was definitely working for her. And Kristoff was right. They _should_ have been this close to each other sooner.

Glancing over at the bar, she saw both Astrid and Elsa watching them, wondered if it was all part of some plot by the two, conspiring to get Anna and Kristoff alone. She made a mental note to ask... _later._ Because right now, her mind was focusing on where she could feel Kristoff's erection digging into her lower back and how quickly they could get back to her room.

Elsa seemed perfectly happy to leave the suite to Anna that night. Perhaps in return for the show she'd accidentally put on the week before. Anna hadn't exactly mentioned she _liked_ it...

"Be safe!"

Elsa's words felt like a joking callback to the condom box left on her bed by Anna before, knowing Elsa wouldn't have had them just lying around. And even if she did, it was an amusing mental image to picture her sister walking into her room to spot a perfectly innocuous little box sat on her bed.

Trying not to look too much like she was dragging the very attractive man off to her rooms to have her way with him, because the occasional guest still wandered the halls, Anna finally saw the joyful sight of her suite door. The instant the door closed behind them, Anna's back was pressed against it, Kristoff very pleasantly pressed against her front. He was a _great_ kisser, she learned very quickly.

She managed to pull away long enough to take a few breaths and kick off her shoes, Kristoff doing the same as she headed along toward the kitchen. Filling a glass, Anna downed some water for her dry mouth before turning to ask Kristoff if he wanted something to drink. She didn't even finish the sentence before he was lifting her and placing her on kitchen counter. She laughed at being able to see him eye to eye before they were kissing again, his huffs and panting sounds as she undid his bottoms arousing on their own, his gasp as her hand closed around his cock even better.

His hand slid under her dress as they kissed, his fingers stroking the damp cotton of her briefs as she squeezed him, playing with each other to feed the growing heat between them. Satisfied she was wet enough, Anna used her free hand to push him back, Kristoff frowning until he saw she was already wriggling out of her dress. He was undressed even quicker than her, pulling a condom from the inside of his jacket before Anna could decide if oral was gonna happen first.

Kristoff sheathed himself quickly and functionally (without her prompting, which Anna appreciated) before approaching her, Anna giggling and playfully kicking out at him. He returned her amusement, grabbing hold of her ankles and pulling her to the edge of the side.

"Is this ok?"

"More than!"

Still smiling, Kristoff, used his grip on her legs to lift them up around his waist, sliding into her with ease. Anna wrapped her arms up around his neck, squirming a bit as the edge of the counter dug into her uncomfortably.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep! Just something digging in to my butt that sadly is not you."

Laughing aloud, Kristoff shook his head before running his hands down her back, using his hands to hike her up and support her completely. When he let her weight sink down, his cock hit her deeper, pleasure pulsing through her in waves as her breasts dragged against his chest. His skin was so _hot,_ burning against her own and leaving her breathless, dizzy with heat and need as he fucked her in long, deliberate motions.

Much like their awkward dancing earlier, the slow rhythm didn't last as they got used to each other. Anna liked the shape of him, stocky and broad but not overly muscular. He felt _strong_ (and obviously was, if he could hold her and fuck her so damn easily) and she liked it. A lot. One hand held her up, the other rubbing back and forth over her hip and thigh. His thrusts knocked his hips against hers, his hands moving her up and down almost casually.

Anna was just mapping the muscles of his back with her hands ( _so nice..._ ) when she thought she heard something. Glancing up, her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Elsa _standing right there._ Bright blue eyes seemed glued to Anna's face, and while Kristoff's broad frame probably blocked most of the visual, there was little doubt to be had about why Anna was bouncing in place, why she was moaning, why her fingers were digging in to Kristoff's back...

Elsa didn't leave right away. Anna couldn't suppress a smile, a shudder, a low, desperate sound as heat rolled through her body; apparently being watched turned her on. Or was it because it was _Elsa_ watching her?

Finally appearing to come to her senses, Elsa looked away, placing... Anna's phone on the side. Her eyes returned to Anna again, biting her lip as her cheeks burned red. So deliriously aroused she half considered inviting Elsa to join in, Anna felt her body seize up as her sister gave her a thumbs up, laughed and disappeared. She came as the door clicked shut, Kristoff none-the-wiser about their audience, holding Anna as she spasmed against him.

His thrusts slowed to let Anna catch her breath, overcome with a giddy fit of giggles that he thankfully didn't take as an insult.

"Where should we take this now then, hmm?"

He asked, voice rougher than earlier and it sent a pleasant little shiver through her. She struggled to speak for a minute, still powerfully sensitive to each press of his cock inside her. Eventually regaining some control of her voice, Anna stumbled as he put her down, legs a little weak. She led him toward the sofa, twisting to look over her shoulder at him.

"You good to keep going or do you need a minute?"

"Oh, I'm good."

Grinning, Anna nodded and bent herself over the sofa, giving her ass a little shake to entice him.

"You don't have to be gentle with me."

"Is that so?"

Kristoff chuckled, landing a playful slap against her ass. When Anna moaned and breathed the words _"do it again",_ he seemed to realise she wasn't kidding around.

"You into this?"

"Fuck yes!"

He filled her again, feeling thick and _perfect_ from behind, one hand bracing against Anna's hip as he began to move again. She was about to complain when his free hand came down on her backside again, just a little bit harder and the sting took her breath away, made her cry out over and over as that burning mix of pain and pleasure built. Barely coming down from the first orgasm, Anna felt as though she were teetering on the edge of another already. Kristoff switched sides, continued to spank her alongside his increasingly deep, jarring thrusts, leaving that stinging warmth on both sides.

The second climax was stronger than the first, the sharp little zaps of pain pushing her to new heights. Kristoff jerked and bucked against her, grunting and cursing before he stilled behind her.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Uh-huh."

Words were beyond her just then. Anna almost toppled head first into the sofa, knees barely holding her and she was sure if not for his hands on her hips, she would have just keeled over anyway. Kristoff helped her stand, gripping the condom as he pulled out of her.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Then come to bed. Mines that one."

Anna pointed to her door, slumping with a broad smile on her face as she waited for him to come back. He returned a few minutes later, giving her a blatant look over before he joined her on the bed.

"Is this round two or round three?"

"Who's keeping count?"

She _tried,_ but Anna lost count somewhere around orgasm number four and decided to just enjoy the night.

The morning saw her waking to that lovely little ache of a good nights fucking, a warm, lightly snoring lump of Kristoff next to her and the very interesting smell of food cooking wafting through the air. Grabbing her bedside hairbrush (it was essential), Anna managed to wrangle her chaotic bedhead into something a little less "well fucked and then dragged through a hedge backwards". Her hair was a force of nature.

She almost got up to seek out what could only be Elsa's great cooking, but then it occurred to her Kristoff might have needed to leave early. Anna should wake him up.

Although, as she saw his morning wood, Anna decided she could have a little fun with waking him. Slowly edging the covers down, he grunted and rolled onto his back, but didn't wake. Anna carefully moved around until she was straddling his leg, finally looking at him up close and without his wandering hands distracting her. Not too long, thick enough that her fingers couldn't quite meet when she gripped him, and a nice curved shape she'd felt dragging against _all_ the right spots the night before.

Yep, he was _exactly_ what she liked.

Anna gave him a few teasing licks, but that roused no more than a grunt from him. So she upped her game and sucked the tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue against his frenulum before letting a few more inches past her lips. It took a couple of minutes for him to fully wake up, gasping and wide eyed with surprise as he looked down at her. Anna sucked him harder once he was awake to appreciate it, a hand wrapped around his base to stop her from going to deep and gagging but otherwise his cock slipped in and out of her wet mouth freely.

"Oh fuck, Anna!"

She pulled back, his whine of disappointment very satisfying as she looked up at his face.

"Yes?"

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna come!"

"Good."

She winked, then redoubled her efforts, balancing on her knees to give herself more leverage (and Kristoff the view of her ass in the air) as she bobbed her head, sucking hard at the tip, playing her tongue over his shaft to find his most sensitive spots, running her lips back and forth over his glans until he was twitching, whining, fists bunching up in her bedsheets. He choked on a loud moan as he came, head rolling back as Anna swallowed him down, teasing a last lick across the head before she let him slide free of her lips, wiping her mouth lazily on the back of her hand.

"Good morning."

He let out a short, bemused laugh, dropping back against the pillows and sighing happily.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"I need a shower. Coming?"

She was sticky and sweaty from the night before, regretting not showing but knowing she didn't have the energy last night. Kristoff nodded.

"You should like, hold his in front of you though. I think Elsa's in the kitchen, she'll see you naked otherwise."

He took the towel with a nod, Anna pulling on her dressing gown and grabbing another fresh towel. Kristoff and she showered quickly, discussing what the previous night meant as they dried off. It was mutually agreed that things would stay casual while they were working - the last thing either needed was break-up tension while on seasonal work. After the season ended though, they could always see what happened then.

"Suits me."

He gave her a playful tap on the butt, reminding Anna of the spankings she could still sort of feel. They returned to her room for their clothes, and ventured out to join Elsa properly and possibly obtain breakfast after.

"So..." Elsa plated breakfast up and slid it in front of Anna "did you two have fun last night?"

Kristoff didn't know Elsa had seen them. Anna felt her cheeks flush slightly at the memory.

"I uh... yes?"

Kristoff answered awkwardly before shoving food in his mouth.

"I wiped down the sides before cooking, don't worry."

"Elsa!"

Making a muffled noise before realising his mouth was full, Kristoff swallowed heavily before he responded.

"How did you know we did anything there?"

Elsa held up the discarded condom wrapper she'd obviously found in the kitchen. Kristoff looked a little sheepish.

"Whoops. Sorry."

Opting to change the subject, Anna turned the conversation's focus to Elsa.

"So, did you do anything last night?"

The look on Elsa's face said _hell yes,_ but her mouth said something different.

"Nothing exciting."

Kristoff didn't see Elsa wink at Anna, nor the smile Anna couldn't quite suppress as she crammed another forkful of food into her mouth. Done eating, Kristoff had to get going if he wanted to make his shift on time. He thanked Elsa for cooking, and leant in to say something Anna didn't quite catch before he headed out.

"What was that about?"

"Oh. He thanked me for encouraging him to go over to you."

Anna blinked, surprised.

"Oh. You... thanks!"

"For what?"

"Helping me out last night. It was _great._ "

Elsa nodded, taking a sip from her juice.

"You're welcome."

Anna hummed, swirling her fork through the smear of sauce on her plate.

"I'll have to return the favour."

"Well, I'd say really, we're even. Since you did your best to engineer the Sven thing."

"Nope! I decided. You need more fun. And, well, I like that you are having that kinda fun, yanno? I mean, sex is amazing!"

After a minute, Elsa nodded.

"I feel the same. So... if you pick the right sort of person, I suppose I shall be open to a repeat. But I'll certainly be sending a few your way too!"

Sensing a challenge, Anna hopped out of her seat.

"Deal. Hug on it?"

Elsa hugged her, giggling lightly.

"You are very strange."

"It's part of my charm. Brace yourself."

Her sister quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Anna, about to head back to her room for her boots, turned back to her sister.

"I'll make sure you're so well fucked you can't skate straight!"

-FROZEN-

***collapses dramatically to the floor* finally finished! This one sorta got away from me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Round three of this fic!**

**All Elsa chapter, line breaks indicates scene jump not POV shift.**

-FROZEN-

Elsa shifted in her seat, early for her date. Another one set up by Anna, of course. And a complete surprise, but by then, Elsa trusted her sister's taste and choices entirely.

Her sister had given her good reason to.

Her first had been a surprise too, but not an unwelcome one. And not Elsa's usual type, but he didn't disappoint. Although _date_ was not the right word for that first encounter, hot and sweaty and verging on semi-public.

The resort offered yoga classes, and as an ice skater, Elsa needed to stay limber and flexible, so she attended the morning classes whenever she could. Admittedly, it was hard to feel all that sexy when her hair was scraped back into a ponytail, and her sports bra and yoga pants were tight, sure, but that was for practicality.

The yoga instructor, Dagur (there were some unusual names knocking around the Berk Resort staff. The owner seemed to hire them from all over the world), was a few inches shorter than Elsa, but what he lacked in height he made up for in breadth, surprisingly agile for one so heavily built, muscles standing tightly up against his skin. Definitely cute in a sort of rough way though, with his scruffy beard and crooked smile.

"So, a little bird told me you needed an extra lesson or two."

His voice didn't lend itself naturally to low volume, but there was only one other person in the room, and he already had headphones in and was tying his shoelaces to head off to the gym post-yoga. Elsa dropped her eyes to Dagur's, raising an eyebrow.

"A little bird?"

"Yeah. Ok, it was a loud, red-headed bird. And I don't mean me!"

Elsa snorted. It was funny that such descriptors could apply to both Dagur _and_ Anna. Well, Dagur was good looking and undoubtedly flexible... Elsa wasn't about to say no.

"Alright."

Once the final straggler had gone, Dagur locked the door behind him, commenting that there wasn't another class for an hour and a half, mostly for those who'd taken morning classes and needed to unwind, or the ones who preferred a cool-down yoga session post-gym workout.

"Then there's after lunch, before dinner, and evening. I'm a busy bee. Right, on the mat with you."

He moved her through some more advanced poses, though his hands stayed quite innocent, only touching Elsa as much as was absolutely necessary to guide her in to the pose or correct her posture. At first she was starting to worry he really was just going to teach her more yoga and had misunderstood what Anna was implying...

Then she realised she could feel his erection as he lifted her legs up, and was apparently just being courteous about it all. When he had to lean over her to guide her arms into position, Elsa smirked to herself where he couldn't see and let out a low, deep sigh.

"You're awfully tense. You need to let it go if you're gonna get better."

His voice was lower than earlier, and he seemed to be actively pressing against her. Elsa rocked back, grinding in to him and enjoying the way he hissed in response a great deal.

"You're playing with fire."

Elsa rolled over, letting him fall on top of her before she switched them and pinned him down.

"Then do something about it."

Dagur didn't hesitate, mouths clashing against each other roughly, almost aggressive despite his position under her, calloused fingertips dragging over the bare skin of her back and waist. The switch from 'innocent touches' to 'handsy and groping' took very little time at all, and Elsa thrilled in it as his broad hands cupped her backside, his hips rutting up against her. Her eyes flicked toward the door, and Dagur grinned.

"Afraid to get caught? Relax, I locked it!"

As soon as he said it, Elsa remembered she'd actually seen him do it, letting the concern of being caught slip away as she straightened up, still straddling him as she reached up and took off her sports bra, sighing in utter relief to have the restricting fabric off. Dagur waited for her to discard it before he rolled her over, pressing down and shushing Elsa's protests.

"It's ok to submit sometimes, you can relax."

Elsa didn't generally bottom - for _anyone_ \- but Dagur had worked hard to ease her tension so far, and she was too turned on to really fight him so long as he fucked her properly. Dagur tugged the waistband of her leggings in a clear hint, shedding his own vest as he crossed to his gym bag, pulling a condom out of the side pocket.

"Do you always carry those?"

Dagur nodded.

"Old habit, I used to hook up with a guy I trained with at the gym and I was already taking the bag with me anyway."

His (presumably) bisexuality didn't phase Elsa in the slightest, peeling off her bottoms and shifting so the mat was supporting her better. A distant part of her brain joked that she _hoped_ the mats were cleaned between classes, but when Dagur dropped his shorts her mind narrowed to the sight of his cock curving up toward his belly; like him, it was not too long but quite thick.

Dagur rolled the latex down his cock before he knelt between her spread legs, blunt fingers rubbing and pressing, checking she was wet and ready to take him. Then he was gripping her legs and pushing up, her ankles resting on his shoulders and Dagur leaning forward, forcing Elsa's legs to fold up against her chest. There was an ache for the stretch in her muscles, legs and hips pushed almost beyond their limit with his weight pressing down.

It was a heady, pleasant sort of burn, coupled with the feel of him pressing inside her, his girth _almost_ too much in such an unforgiving position, but that only seemed to heighten her arousal. She took his words to heart - _let it go_ \- and relaxed into the feelings, the pain and the pleasure melding in to one as Dagur thrust forward, burying himself completely. Her nails scraped along the mat beneath before reaching up to grip the back of her thighs, taking the smallest amount of pressure from her hips.

The heavy weight of Dagur kept her in place, one of his hands leaving the mat to wrap under her knee and grope her chest, tugging at neglected nipples and grinning when Elsa bucked and twitched under him. When she whimpered " _more",_ his pace quickened, thrusts harder, deeper, darts of pleasure rolling through her. He grunted, jerked against her, cursing under his breath and his hand tightened around her breast as her heart thrummed in her chest, sweat dripping off her skin.

Dagur's other hand clamped around her thigh, his voice a low growl.

"Are you close?"

Elsa could only whimper and nod, body tightening and flushing all over. Dagur let go of her nipple to play with her clit, the last push she needed for the blistering heat of the quick, frantic fuck to consume her completely. He spasmed against her, fingers digging in to her thigh hard enough she expected bruises as he jerked and swore, swelling inside her as he barely held out long enough for her to come first.

Without impending orgasms to distract her, Elsa began to feel the strain, shoving at a panting Dagur until he moved so she could lower her legs and stretch out a little more comfortably.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just quite the stretch."

"Ah, it's good for ya!"

Dagur laughed as he reached for a nearby water bottle and chugged from it, then tossed Elsa her discarded sports bra.

"Don't wanna explain how _that_ got left behind to my next class."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh along with him.

* * *

Another favourite memory of hers was brought to the forefront of Elsa's mind by the sight of two guys walking through the restaurant as she waited for her date. They hadn't crossed paths in the last few days, so the last time Elsa had seen either one of them was when she left their suite.

Ryder and Bruni worked as ice fishermen in the local area, though Elsa wasn't actually entirely sure if they taught it or just helped supply the resort with fish. She was on friendly terms with them - they fished in a lake near where Elsa held her skating classes, so there were lots of quick greetings and waves and smiles exchanged. She knew they'd grown up in the same small village together, and that the reason Bruni had blue hair was that he'd never seen hair dye before, and went absolutely _wild_ for it right away (and accidentally dyed several parts of himself blue the first time, as he didn't realise how quick the colour would develop).

Finishing up her final class of the day, Elsa took off her ice skates with a degree of relief - trying to walk in them wasn't fun, and she was all skated out for the day. And while the cold didn't really faze her at all, there was something very appealing about the thought of curling up somewhere warm with a good book. As she straightened up to head inside, Ryder caught up to her, Bruni never far behind.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was good. Just heading in to warm up now."

Bruni grinned.

"Well, we have a big fireplace in our suite, if you wanted to come warm up there?"

Before Elsa could really decide on an answer, Ryder leant in, cheeky smile in place.

"And we hear you might be interested in warming up in... other ways?"

Figuring Anna had obviously sent them - her sister was probably one of the only people who knew Elsa had tried and tested being with two guys before, in college - Elsa considered it for a minute before agreeing.

"Sure. Just let me put my things away."

They waited while she put her stuff in her locker, handing her beloved skates over to the guy in charge of cleaning and maintaining the equipment for ice skating. He knew to be kind to them, promised they'd be in the usual spot waiting for her tomorrow.

"Thanks Gobber!"

"Aye, no problem lassie. Evening lads."

He offered a passing greeting to the two men, who eagerly led Elsa along to their suite. Ryder started the fire while Bruni disappeared off to the kitchen, talking about hot chocolate. As he sat himself down in one of two chairs by the fire, Ryder winked.

"There's only two seats, but I'm happy to share."

"So Bruni can sit in your lap when he comes back?"

Sharing a laugh, Ryder soon reached up and tugged Elsa down to his lap, though he did nothing more than let her sit there as the heat of the fire started to fill the room with warmth. Luxuriating in it and feeling pleasantly toasty, Elsa only realised she was effectively leaning all over Ryder when he started to kiss her neck. It left her squirming, a sensitive spot she couldn't resist. He groaned against her skin as she inadvertently rubbed herself against his lap, the sound pushing Elsa to turn around and kiss him properly. There was no real preamble before they were tugging at clothes, the flushing warmth of the fire meaning it felt better than usual to be undressed. When Elsa stood to remove her bottoms properly, Ryder was unzipping and pulling a condom out of his pocket - _definitely_ planning on getting laid that night - before having her face the fire again.

His fingers stroked her, getting her wet for him before easing her back to sink down the length of him. Elsa didn't let him feel in control for long, bracing her hands against the arms of the chair and riding him at the pace _she_ liked. He seemed to have no problem allowing it, placing his hands on her hips and just letting Elsa do as she pleased. She'd just found her rhythm, enjoying the way the angle of his cock rubbed her g-spot, when Bruni finally returned. He actually _had_ hot chocolates, somehow managing to carry three mugs at once, which he put down with shaking hands. Probably so he couldn't drop them everywhere.

"Whoa. Ok. You guys got busy... shall I go?"

Already a little breathless, Elsa shook her head, quite liking the idea of having _two_ men to boss around.

"Get over here, you're staying."

Bruni hastened to comply, unlacing the ties of his bottoms to free his rapidly swelling cock. Elsa had him wrap his hand around the base so he couldn't go too deep while she was only half-able to focus before she started sucking him off. She let him thrust into her mouth with his hand there still when her focus waned further, enjoying the way both fucked her while obeying her whims and wants, seeming quite happy to stand (or sit) there and let Elsa get off however she wished. She liked the thick, hot weight in her mouth, thrilled in the way Bruni keened when she flicked her tongue across his frenulum, the way he twitched when her lips ran back and forth over the head and the way Ryder whined and bucked under her when she squeezed her muscles around his cock.

She pushed Bruni back until he slipped free of her mouth, worried she'd bite him as she started to come. He couldn't help himself, too close to climax himself as he stroked himself, Elsa feeling an unexpected pulse of desire as he came over her chest and stomach, pushing her higher as she spasmed around Ryder with a lusty cry. She sat basking in the lovely glow of climax, Bruni's ejaculate dripping down her front and little darts of acute pleasure making her twitch as Ryder thrust himself to completion inside her before slumping back in his chair, panting heavier than either of the other two.

"Get me something to wipe down with?"

"Oh, sure!"

Bruni scrambled to look, finding a teatowel in their folded clean washing pile that he handed over, Elsa cleaning him off her before she rose from Ryder's lap, glancing to ensure the condom was still in place and feeling reassured that it was.

"Does one of you have some condom-safe lubricant in?"

Bruni raised his hand almost too quickly, broad smile on his face.

"Always!"

"Go get it."

He hastily complied, Ryder ditching his used condom while Bruni was gone, and taking off his sweaty clothes while he was at it. Bruni returned in only his boxer shorts, holding the bottle in one hand and a condom box in the other.

"So, what do I need this for?"

"Well, I was _hoping_ you two would be up for something a little... closer."

Though she was met with blank looks at first, they soon cottoned on and the three sank to the plush carpet in front of the fire, Bruni discarding his boxers before joining them. Elsa took a minute to choose; Ryder was thicker, but Bruni was longer, and the usual logic was to put whoever was smaller in the back. Settling on having Bruni behind her, Elsa crawled on top of Ryder, enjoying the contrast of her pale hands against his darker skin. She twisted to look at Bruni, nodding to the lube in his hand.

"You better open me up properly."

He nodded keenly.

"Yes ma'am!"

Ryder took no time to kiss her again, both stroking and exploring as Bruni slid a slick finger into Elsa, encouraging her muscles to relax so a second finger could slide in alongside, allowing him to open her up to anal sex slowly and thoroughly. It was always a little weird at first, but Elsa knew she liked it, rocked back on his fingers when her body started to tingle in pleasurable ways from him working her open. Ryder pinched her nipples between his work-roughened fingers, leaning up to nip teasingly along her throat, Elsa's arms barely holding her up with all the competing sensations. The fire was adding to it, leaving her flushed and hot all over, burning inside and out.

When he pushed three fingers inside her and there was nothing more than a brief pressure from the stretch, Elsa knew she was ready, pushing up on her knees and passing Ryder a condom.

"You'll have to lay down for this one."

"Fine by me! Sex and a rest."

Bruni chuckled to himself, wiping his fingers clean on his discarded shorts and adding condom and a generous helping of lube to his cock before he laid back, holding himself in place so Elsa could lean back, biting her lip as he brushed sensitive nerves before she felt the head of his cock press against her. She lowered herself slowly, inch by painstaking inch, trembling with that unique sense of fullness she only got from anal penetration.

"Fu-uuuuck, you're still so tight!"

Elsa chuckled.

"Wait til Ryder joins in."

She felt her backside rest against Bruni's stomach, shuddering slightly at the stretch she felt when he bottomed out. Elsa rose and dropped _slowly_ at first, encouraging her body to relax and accept it before she shifted her legs and leant back, spreading her thighs in invitation to Ryder. She was sweating already, anticipation becoming intense sensation and the heat of the fire fuelling the blistering heat inside her. Ryder used his fingers first, thumb circling her clit as he felt her wet, loose from the earlier climax but tighter for the cock in her ass. He guided himself carefully, not slamming straight in which she appreciated, as that would have been pretty uncomfortable for her.

"You alright?"

"Mhmm. Keep going."

When they were both as deep as they could go inside her, Elsa almost broke there and then, on the edge of being overwhelmed by it all and unsure if she wished she did _this_ more often, or if it was the rarity, the novelty that had her all but falling apart already. She felt so _full_ she could scarcely breath, anchored only by the heat of them both inside her. After a few deep, shuddering breaths, Elsa nodded to Ryder that he could move, which brought great relief to his face as he pulled back and pressed in again, that slide almost making Elsa delirious as Bruni grunted under her though Elsa's own moans all but drowned him out.

It took a few minutes for her legs to even obey her, but Elsa managed to rock up and down, riding them both until the three found a slightly clumsy but _fucking amazing_ rhythm to it all. One hand supporting her lower back, Bruni's other hand came around to play with her breasts, tweaking her nipples while Ryder let his fingers slide down her belly to press where they joined, the pressure on her clit making her whole body jerk.

"Oh, _fuck!"_

The heat of the fire on her skin, the heady pressure of them both, the almost-ache as the ecstacy seemed to endlessly roll through her... Elsa couldn't take it, completely undone by them both fucking her, by that dual sensation nothing else quite matched.

She quaked between them, losing track of the volume she moaned and swore at long ago and uncaring for who heard her in those moments of blissful rapture, pleasure wiping all other thoughts from her mind.

The clenching of her muscles and the sights and sounds of her coming helped to urge both men along, and though she could barely handle another moment, Elsa throbbed pleasantly as each of them found their own release in her.

They eased her off of them slowly, and Elsa fell to the carpet in a graceless heap, feeling boneless and wrecked by the experience and unable to keep the smile off her face despite the aching emptiness left behind. One of them got her water, which returned Elsa to a vaguely human state before saying she could stay on the floor as long as she liked, but there _were_ comfortable beds she was welcome to convalesce in if she so desired.

"I'm good. Once I can move I'll head back to my suite and take a long hot bath. You don't have Anna's bath bomb collection down here."

Besides which, Elsa didn't want to play favourites - she couldn't sleep in _both_ their beds, after all. Finally regaining her land legs, Elsa pulled her clothes back on, kissed them both goodbye and left for the room she shared with Anna, mentally adding two well-earned points to the little scoreboard in her head. She'd definitely have to come up with something equally intense for Anna after _that._

* * *

After all her little trips down sexy-memory-lane, Elsa was a little flustered and tried to drink her cold water in hopes of it cooling her down somewhat. In return for Ryder and Bruni, Elsa had sent a cute couple Anna's way and felt sure they'd have a great time together.

She was startled when someone said her name, looking up into quite the surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

The woman blinked, then sat down.

"My names Heather, I'm your... your sister told you this was a date right? Or is this a prank? Anna seems the type."

Elsa shook her head, still getting over the surprise, though she was increasingly aware it wasn't an unpleasant one.

"No. I mean, yes! Anna is that type, but no it's not a prank. She just didn't mention... well, I should ask. You _are_ a woman, yes?"

Heather let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, I am."

Elsa had never gone about 'coming out', never sure if she was simply curious or actually bisexual, and never finding the nerve to pursue it. Anna was the only one who knew, and had gone ahead and fixed the problem by setting her up without any previous nerves on Elsa's part.

Plus, it helped that Heather was _gorgeous._

Anna was definitely the best sister ever.

-FROZEN-

**I wonder if Heather knows Elsa did her brother. At what point do you even bring that up?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! I know a few people who are looking forward to this, let's hope it goes well.**

-FROZEN-

Once the initial surprise had passed, Elsa found Heather put her completely at ease and so there was no reason to be nervous. Apart from the obvious, but that was a worry for later as they ordered themselves food. Elsa let herself have one glass of wine with dinner; not enough to get her even remotely drunk, but enough to enhance the meal and distract her from the residual arousal she'd given herself reminiscing.

Heather was funny and engaging, enthusing about her food in between bites before giving Elsa her almost undivided attention (there was dessert, so Elsa didn't mind sharing Heather with that).

"So, Anna told me what you guys are up to."

Elsa swallowed nervously, slightly worried she was going to be judged for what was a _slightly_ unusual arrangement.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think it's pretty cool. Probably good bonding, brings you closer?"

Relaxing some, Elsa nodded.

"Yeah. We've always been close, but we went to different univerisities and so this job has been amazing, letting us see so much of each other."

"Literally, I hear."

Elsa choked on her drink at Heather's rather blatant insinuation.

"That was an accident!"

Heather merely smirked over her glass before taking a long swallow of her drink, placing it down and resuming eating her dessert. Whatever she thought, it didn't seem to be putting her off any - there'd been what Elsa thought was called 'footsie' going on under the table for at least the last fifteen minutes.

"So, you teach ice skating right?"

"I do."

"I'm Valka's personal assistant. You've met Hiccup and Astrid right?" Elsa nodded "me and Astrid have been friends for years, so I've been around this place for a while now. And in the interests of honesty... I do _know_ Anna."

Elsa didn't need it spelled out to understand what Heather was getting at.

"When?"

"A couple of times when she first started working here. It was just fun... does it bother you?"

If it had just been her first date with a woman that Elsa had gone out and found for herself, then Elsa might well have minded more, but Heather and Anna had hooked up before Elsa got there, before the strange little arrangement with Anna had even begun. And Elsa hadn't even planned on exploring her sexuality before Anna put her on the spot in a fairly mild way.

"No."

Heather grinned.

"Good. I've had a good time this evening... how about we head back to one of our suites for a drink and a more private chat?"

Elsa nodded happily, rising alongside Heather after they paid and tipped for dinner. She'd been too surprised to notice earlier, but Heather was quite tall, long legs carrying her gracefully along the halls as they headed back toward Elsa's suite. Her silver-grey dress suited her pale skin beautifully, long black hair laid over her shoulder in a thick, sleek braid, and whenever she looked over at Elsa, Elsa was treated to the sight of her lovely green eyes.

At first, the suite seemed quiet, empty, and so they kicked off their shoes and made warm drinks with plans to settle and chat before anything _else_ occurred. Conversation was light, comfortable, the tinkling of the spoon against the side of a mug the loudest noise besides their own voices. And then...

Elsa discovered Anna's evening was going _very_ well. If the sound effects were anything to go by. It was sort of ignorable at first, the moans occasionally masked by thuds and bangs and the creaking of a mattress under the weight of three people (Elsa assumed). Once they seemed to figure out the logistics, Elsa soon couldn't think of much else other than the sound effects, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks caused by the warmth spreading through her body. Her hands around her mug wouldn't stop shaking, and Heather was looking at Elsa in a way that said she was being damn obvious about getting turned on.

Shifting in her seat, Elsa managed to lift her mug to her mouth without just dumping it in her lap.

"Are you ok?"

Heather asked needlessly; they both knew Elsa was aroused.

"Mhmm. Fine!"

Her voice came out an octave too high, and Heather was clearly trying not to smirk at her terrible acting. Heather put her mug aside, stood and took the few steps toward Elsa and pulled her to her feet.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of here."

Heather kissed her, and Elsa responded eagerly, stomach fluttering as Heather's hands slid down the length of her spine, stroking the bare skin exposed by the V that exposed Elsa's back.

"You wear a lot of stuff that show off your back, and it can be very distracting."

Elsa flushed, shrugging awkwardly.

"I've always been skinny and pale, and I used to be very self-conscious of the way my shoulder blades stick out. Anna kept buying me dresses that showed them off and wheedling me in to wearing them until I stopped being so self-conscious."

Heather had her turn around, brushing her braid out of the way and running her thumbs across her shoulders.

"I like them."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, shivering lightly when Heather leant in and left a feather-light kiss on the top of her spine, warm breath fanning across her bare skin. Then she was straightening up, leaning in again to speak softly against Elsa's ear and she shivered again.

"Where's your room?"

Fumbling slightly, Elsa found Heather's hand and made to pull her along, arousal overriding the hesitance of inexperience at that moment. They had to pass Anna's door to reach Elsa's room, and Elsa realised they were so damn _loud_ because the door wasn't quite closed properly. Heather's hand tightened around Elsa's, stilling her _right by the door._

She pushed the door open a few inches, any small hinge creak drowned out by the action on the mattress. Elsa had a pretty clear view of Anna on all fours, the motion of her body suggesting she was being quite soundly fucked from behind. Her moans were somewhat muffled at that moment, owing to the fact her face was buried between the spread legs of a naked woman.

It seemed the couple she sent Anna's way had hit it off. Still rocking with the motions of whoever was behind her, Anna came up for air, gasping and moaning freely. Her eyes found the crack in the door, smirk spreading over her face. She _winked_ at them before turning her attention back to her bedmates.

Acutely aware of the pulsing need between her thighs, the cotton of her briefs soaked through already, Elsa continued with pulling Heather to her room, kissed her hungrily before they even made it through the door. Heather moaned into her mouth, pressing herself bodily against Elsa before either managed to fumble the door open.

There was a box on her bed again, another little gift from Anna. Anna, who's bedroom door was still ajar enough that Elsa could hear her as she leant over to investigate the box. Last time it had been condoms, this time it was... a _vibrator._ Complete with a little note from Anna, joking that "she could use it whether or not the date went well", and that she'd included the batteries. Heather peered over Elsa's shoulder, snorting with laughter and tapping the little smiley face in the corner of the post-it note.

"She's great, huh?"

Elsa could only nod, trying to deal with the sound effects and her building arousal and failing miserably. Heather pushed the box back down to the bed before running her hands down over Elsa's hips, mouth brushing her ear.

"Is it ok if I undress you?"

Biting her lip, Elsa nodded, Heather's fingers finding the fastening on the back of her dress.

"Wait. Close the door first?"

Even if Heather was somehow weirdly accepting of Elsa's voyeuristic kink, Elsa wasn't sure she wanted Anna's bedmates to finish first and pass the door to see Elsa fumbling her way through a first female encounter.

Heather nodded, moving to pull the door shut before returning her hands to the zip on Elsa's back. She pulled it down to Elsa's waist, hands coming back up to peel the material down her arms until the material was rucked around her middle, leaving her half naked when Heather removed her bra next.. Her hands were warm against Elsa's cooler skin, fingers running over her ribs without reaching where Elsa _needed_ to be touched. The dress was soon completely removed, leaving Elsa only in her soaked briefs.

"Do you always run a little cold?"

"Always. Sorry."

Heather chuckled, nipping teasingly at the skin of her shoulder.

"Don't apologise. I like it."

Elsa did enjoy it herself, thrilled in the way Heather's hands seemed to burn against her skin as she ran them over Elsa's belly before gripping her hips, turning her so Heather's eyes could greedily take her in.

 _"Damn,_ the heavy uniforms here should be illegal for covering you up."

"You're overdressed yourself."

Heather winked.

"Then you better do something about it."

Taking a dress off someone else was rather new to Elsa, but Heather's dress wasn't complicated and it hit the floor pretty quickly; Heather's chest was modest enough that she could go bra-less, so they were evenly matched with that concession alone.

Perhaps knowing how Elsa was a little... clueless, despite the feverish heat burning through her, Heather kissed her again, bringing Elsa back to things she knew how to do. She backed Elsa up to the bed slowly, before encouraging her to sit up against the headboard, legs spread for Heather to kneel between but not taking away Elsa's last scrap of clothing yet. The vibrator Anna had helpfully already added batteries to came out of its little box, and it wasn't as huge and intimidating as Elsa would have expected Anna to go for, simply for the amusement of shock value.

Anna, who she could _still_ hear through the wall, even with Elsa's door closed.

"Relax. We're here to have fun, remember?"

Swallowing thickly, Elsa nodded, inwardly grateful that Heather seemed content to take the lead somewhat, even if Elsa's preference was to be in control. Heather didn't turn it on right away, tracing the cool metallic toy across Elsa's collarbones first, before trailing it down to circle her nipple. It tingled a little, teasing... until Heather turned it on. The toy buzzed rather violently, and Elsa felt like every nerve in her body came alight and centered themselves under the vibrator on her chest, leaving her wondering why she'd never used a toy like _that_ before.

Heather grinned as Elsa's hands fisted in the sheets and short, sharp moans left her, body jumping slightly when Heather ran the vibe back and forth over her swollen, sensitive nipple. She switched sides, ensuring Elsa's other breast felt equally tormented, leaving her legs twitching with a raw need to get off _soon._

"You're so sensitive. I love it."

Her voice was incredible, low and raspy with lust, big green eyes dilated by arousal just from playing with Elsa. Any attempts at controlling her own volume (as though _they_ could possibly overhear her with all the noise they were making themselves) were gone when Heather brought the vibrator down and pressed it against her clit, the thin material of her underwear doing nothing to dull the sensations. Her legs spasmed, toes curling, back arching as she toppled over the edge with a probably-too-loud moan.

Heather withdrew the toy when Elsa whimpered, petting her hands over Elsa's arms and making a soothing noise or two in between lewd praise for how much she'd enjoyed the show. Flush with post-climax hormones, Elsa tried to catch her breath before using the boost of feel-good to let her peel off her ruined underwear.

"Mind if I join you?"

Elsa shook her head, watching Heather wriggle free of her own briefs, leaving both of them naked. It wasn't terrifying like she had sort of expected it to be, though she was a little unsure what to do next.

Heather didn't rush her along, letting Elsa float along the hazy warmth of arousal and learning; they laid on their sides, kissing, stroking, Heather making encouraging sounds and guiding Elsa's hands to her sensitive spots. She shivered when Elsa's thumb rubbed over her nipple, cool touch on flushed skin, mewling against her lips. It bolstered Elsa's slightly shaky confidence, and once she stopped worrying, Elsa realised how much she _liked_ the feel of Heather's slender curves and soft chest under her hands.

"I know you're having that whole 'I don't know what to do' moment, because I had the exact same thing with my first time with a woman" Heather spoke softly, no trace of judgement in her tone "so I have an idea, if you're up for it?"

Elsa nodded, and Heather shifted around and laid on her back, encouraging Elsa to straddle her face. At least _this_ was a position Elsa had done before.

"Just do what I do, or what you think would feel good for you. You'll figure it out."

Heather got right in to it, eager tongue swiping along Elsa's clit, tasting her with a low moan of pleasure. Elsa shuddered, still sensitive from the vibrator earlier and it sent tingles to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Leaning over and bracing on her hands, Elsa didn't get herself time to overthink it and pressed her mouth down, getting Heather's taste and scent in one heady hit. Far from strange or unpleasant, it only stoked the heat Heather had already started building, leaving Elsa dizzy with desire as she did her best to emulate Heather.

It was probably clumsy and awkward in comparison to her more experienced bedmates technique, but Heather's moans vibrated against her, sending pulsing pleasure through Elsa's body, and the hands that had braced against her thighs gripped tighter. As she came up for air, Elsa felt one hand move from her leg, disappearing only to reappear touching her in a way that made Elsa's whole body jolt.

"Ah!"

Heather's thumb withdrew from the tight little muscle it was teasing, other hand soothing over Elsa's leg.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. Just thought I'd see if you liked it as much as I do."

It hadn't been _unpleasant,_ but definitely a surprise.

"I... I do, but only sometimes. Is _that_ something you like?"

"Ohhhh yes!"

Heather answered, and it inspired Elsa to pull away and lie on her back, indicating she and Heather should switch.

"You sure?"

Elsa nodded, and Heather wasted little time before she straddled Elsa's face, shifting until the position was right and her tongue was sliding along Elsa's wet slit. Elsa waited a few beats before she reached for the discarded vibrator, and then waited for Heather to raise her face an inch or two to breathe before she turned it on and ran it over the other womans clit, gathering wetness along the vibe as Heather twitched and cursed, sinking her teeth into the tender skin of Elsa's inner thigh.

Satisfied the toy was wet enough (and Heather wasn't going to draw blood), Elsa brought the toy up to where Heather _clearly_ wanted it, tracing it back and forth to tease her ass. Heather hadn't been kidding; between the vibrator and Elsa's tongue on her clit, her lover of the evening was a babbling, incoherent mess on top of her, dripping wet and moaning loud enough to drown out the athletics next door.

Heather came cursing colourfully, body trembling, barely holding herself up and Elsa continued to tease her all the while, only ceasing with her tongue and the toy when Heather began to whimper desparately, pleading for her to stop. She panted, straightening up and managing not to kick Elsa by accident before she flopped down on the bed, grinning.

"Damn, you're a quick study."

Elsa thoroughly enjoyed the praise, though as she was still pretty on edge herself, she felt squirmy, tense with the denied orgasm. Heather noticed, wriggling and shifting until she could lick Elsa again, adding fingers to the mix once she wasn't too distracted and skillfully bringing Elsa off in under a minute of ardent attention.

They both laid on the bed, catching their breath in a comfortable silence.

Well, sort of silence. They were _still_ at it next door, and Elsa couldn't help but feel her body heat up again, soon more than a little eager for round two. Feeling boosted by Heather's praise and visible enjoyment, Elsa stretched and enjoyed the sight of green eyes roaming her nudity greedily.

"Ready to go again?"

Heather let out a light giggle and nodded, winking when their eyes met.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Mind if I take the reins this time?"

Heather's eyes glittered.

"Be my guest."

Grinning, Elsa moved until she could settle between Heather's legs, the other woman parting them willingly for her. She definitely considered her first time with a woman a roaring success.

-FROZEN-

***looks both ways, creeps across the road, leaves chapter update there and scurries away* I WAS NEVER HERE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! One I personally have been looking forward to writing.**

**The timeline of this (largely-PWP) fic can be a bit confusing, even to me, and I have it written down. Anna's memories in this chapter take place _before_ Elsa and Heather's fun night.**

-FROZEN-

Yawning to herself, Anna flicked through the papers on her desk. Paperwork _sucked._ But it was for a good cause, Anna consoled herself. They were the files on the new instructors she'd be training that day, qualifications and experience and interview notes. She was definitely looking forward to having others around to help lighten her workload a bit, as unsurprisingly, skiing was a very popular part of the resort.

The only other person in the cabin with her at that moment was Jack. He taught snowboarding, which was all well and good, but it was a bit too early for his... _enthusiastic_ chatter. Especially when he clearly had a bit of a thing for Elsa, and was probably hoping Anna would be putting a good word in. Anna considered hooking them up, but hadn't seen enough to really say Elsa would be in to Jack yet.

That line of thought inevitably led to a pleasant distraction from Jack's chatter - a trip down memory lane for Anna, remembering the particularly _sensational_ treats Elsa had sent her way in their little game of hooking each other up.

Early to the cabin to do paperwork she definitely had _not_ put off doing the day before, Anna had the place to herself for the moment - Jack was _always_ barely on time, and since their boss was away for a couple of days in the nearby town, Anna would put money on Jack being late. So the rap of knuckles against the door of the cabin surprised her - they weren't open yet, and Jack had a key. Rising from her seat, Anna headed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Tadashi?"

The on site mechanic flashed her his usual broad smile, lifting his cap with a joking " _ma'am"_ before gesturing behind him.

"Fixed your snowmobile. Running like a dream now."

Anna grinned, thrilled she'd be able to go out riding on it again. Though getting a ride along from Valka and her sled dogs had been a lot of fun too. They were adorable!

"Thanks so much! Hey, come in, I just made coffee. You can warm up before you leave."

"Ah, well, I never turn down caffeine."

Smiling, Anna let him in, spying the snowmobile (he'd even cleaned it!) looking ready to go outside again before she closed the door to keep out the chilled air. Tadashi thanked her for the mug, sipping in relative silence for a minute or two before he cleared his throat, small smile on his lips as he dropped his cap on the side.

"So... I was hanging out with Elsa in the lounge the other day" blinking, Anna wondered if he was going where she _thought_ he was going "and she... well, implied something."

"Oh?"

She hid a smile in her mug. Elsa _did_ have good taste for Anna. He reminded her a little of Kristoff, with his warm eyes and warm smile. Kristoff was bigger-built, but Anna wasn't _that_ choosy on that front. She found a lot of people hot. Tadashi took another mouthful of coffee, running his free hand through his short, dark hair.

"Well, you seem to know what I'm talking about, so either you two are in on a prank to wind me up or..."

Unable to contain her smile any longer, Anna placed her mug down and pushed in to his space, Tadashi (perhaps unsurprisingly) quite agreeable to Anna pressing her chest against his. Initially, she'd been thinking of arranging something with him when they were both free next, but then realised they were quite alone, and likely to stay that way for a while yet. And she really hated paperwork.

"Or... you could help me fulfill a fantasy of mine."

There was a flush on his cheeks that hadn't been there before, breath hitching at Anna's implications.

 _"Here?_ Now?"

"Work gets dull, a girls mind can wander. We're the only ones here, and my colleague won't be here for a while anyway."

Tadashi finally put his own cup down, leaning in closer.

"Lock the door."

She did, rejoining him seconds later and Anna wasn't really sure how he moved _so_ fast, but one minute they were kissing, his mouth still warm and coffee-flavoured and the next she was half-naked and in a chair, Tadashi on his knees in front of her tugging off her bottoms too. Fumbling to lock the chair so it didn't wheel itself away, Anna was soon squirming with her legs over his shoulders, one hand in his hair while her other came up to toy with her own nipples, half-sure it wasn't real how quickly he'd agreed to her defiling-the-office fantasy.

His tonguework was a little clumsy but he more than made up for it in eagerness and enthusiasm, and the rush of achieving her little fantasy of 'office' sex was only getting Anna hotter. If she craned her head, she could see the incredible views from the window still, though her attention was frequently tugged back to viewing Tadashi's mouth pressed against her. His fingertips were rough on the soft skin of her upper thighs, his working with his hands clear in the texture of callouses on his palms.

He watched her as she played with herself too, growling low in his throat and moving his tongue quicker, suckling her clit between his lips to make her hips jerk upwards in a shock of pleasure. Anna caught his smug grin, obviously pleased with himself. Elsa probably found him amusing; no wonder they had gotten along enough for Tadashi to be nudged in Anna's direction.

She pushed him away before he could bring her off, though her body seemed to shudder in protest at the denial but Anna wanted to hold on to that feeling of growing _so_ close, draw it out and lose herself properly.

"Ready for the rest?"

Anna asked, seeing the strain at the front of his trousers.

"Uh... you have a condom? I don't normally have them in my uniform pockets."

Anna nodded, having taken to carrying them everywhere just in case these days. She indicated Tadashi should sit in her seat (well, technically it was _Jack's_ seat, but still) while she got it, turning to find he'd slipped his bottoms down just enough to free his cock, idly stroking the length of it while he waited for her.

"You might be brave enough to stroll around starkers, but I'm not."

Holding the condom packet out to him, Anna shrugged with a smile.

"Don't knock it til you try it."

Rolling the latex down his shaft, Tadashi made an inviting gesture, helpfully guiding himself when Anna turned around and lowered herself. His hand on her hip helped guide her down, both sighing as he pressed in to her. Not too thick but quite long, he hit her deep as they came flush, his hand on her side rubbing up and down as Anna braced her hands against the arms of the chair.

"Pull on my braids a little. Not too hard, but enough that it'll sting if I try to pull away."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. A little pain goes a long way."

Planting her feet firmly on the ground between his spread legs, Anna started to move herself, more of a grind than vigorous bouncing. The chair might break. Still, it _worked,_ letting Tadashi rub back and forth inside her _just_ right. His hand was unsure at first, but Anna's moans of encouragement had him tugging more roughly at her braid until it hurt in all the right ways.

The slow pace couldn't sate them both permanently though, and Anna had no complaints when Tadashi stood from the chair, bringing her with him and bending her over the desk. She clutched the edge of it so hard her fingers went numb as Tadashi's thrusts grew faster and harder, timing his tugs on her braid with them until Anna was almost delirious and it was _amazing._

She felt herself grow close again, pushing her hand down to play with her clit since Tadashi had his hands full already, too turned on to mind it was over quicker than she would have liked but then they _were_ meant to be working...

His hand on her hip tightened, nails digging in to her skin just enough to hurt and it was enough to tip her over the edge she'd been teetering precariously on already. By the sounds he made, Tadashi wasn't far behind her, his rhythm growing sloppy before a last few jerky thrusts into her spasming body preceded him groaning in unabashed delight, grip on her braid a little too hard but Anna was too blissed out herself to notice.

"You ok?"

He asked, still a little breathless as Anna stood and turned around, red lines across her thighs from the edge of the desk.

"Yep! Ditch that over there" she nodded to the condom he was taking off, tissue from the nearby box in his hand "don't want my colleague finding it in his bin."

Tadashi complied, then looked over at her with slightly incredulity.

"Wait. Was that not _your_ desk?"

"Nope."

Coming out of that memory to the pile of papers in front of her, Anna bit back a laugh at remembering it was Jack's desk they'd 'defiled'. In her own defence, she'd have knocked her papers everywhere. Tadashi had been fun, though not especially memorable save for the setting. Just a good, fun start to that day, and a fantasy crossed off the list.

Elsa's _next_ hookup sent Anna's way was more than memorable; she'd left Anna _limping_ the next day.

Standing at a little over six foot tall, with a commanding aura around her and an unblemished record as Head of Security for the resort, not to mention a _killer_ figure, Mala had sort of seemed out of her league, even if they'd had a drink or two in the employees lounge and at some points, Anna had thought (or perhaps _hoped_ ) there was flirting. Still, the nights events had been rather surprising.

It began on a slightly strange note anyway - Elsa had gifted Anna with some... _interesting_ toys. Well, they were fairly tame, actually, but the fact it was _Elsa_ gifting them to her was a bit of a surprise. Even if Anna had complained her last vibrator had broken to her sister. It meant Elsa had gone in to the nearby town - without Anna noticing! - or managed to order something to the resort, but that would still have meant a trip down a couple of miles to pick up mail from the more-reasonably-placed post area (to save the poor postman regular mountain climbs with a bulging bag, presumably).

Elsa had remained rather coy about the whole thing, and just joked that if Anna had no company for a night, at least she wouldn't get bored. Supposing it was part of their increasing comfort (and involvement) in each other having a healthy and enjoyable sex life, Anna took her at face value.

And, after a long week of work and a lazy weekend beckoning her, Anna decided that since Elsa was out that evening, she was going to enjoy the toys. Two vibrators - one small, one larger - a butt plug and a couple of types of lube made Anna suspect that Elsa had just gotten her some kind of set. They were all purple, which she liked.

Having taken a bath to relax and pamper herself a little, Anna didn't bother dressing, instead laying out on hed bed to rub moisturiser in to her skin first. Relaxed and ready to enjoy herself even more, Anna picked up the butt plug. She'd not used one, or had anything else in her butt for that matter, for a while, so she covered it in a thick lubricant (after checking it wasn't silicone lube on a silicone toy, which she knew was a bad mix) and worked it in slowly. Planning to leave it there while she took her time getting to the other toys, Anna shifted around, getting used to the feeling.

Then the door knocked.

Confused, but worried Elsa might've forgotten her key or something, Anna got up and threw on a t-shirt and briefs. Walking to the door with the plug in was... _interesting_ to say the least, and the tingles she felt said she still liked the sensation of anal play.

Elsa was not the person at the door.

"Uh. Hi Mala."

Standing there like a walking wet dream, Mala gave her 'outfit' an appraising look and Anna sort of forgot how to speak for a minute,

"Good evening Anna."

Ugh, how was she so calm and cool all the time? Anna would kill for a tenth of Mala's natural composure.

"You uh... wanna come in?"

She assumed Mala was there for a reason. Mala wasn't wearing her uniform, though she as she was dressed in a black waistcoat with gold detailing over a white button up shirt and black trousers, Anna couldn't have called her attire _casual._ She stepped through the door, long legs moving gracefully. Hyperaware of the plug still in her, Anna felt her cheeks flush and hoped she wasn't getting noticeably wet enough to show through the thin cotton covering her.

About to offer Mala a drink (and possibly put on some bottoms), Anna was stopped by Mala's blunt question.

"So, are you enjoying your toys?"

Anna blinked.

"Toys? How do you... wait. Elsa?"

Mala's small smirk was all the answer she needed. The fact that Elsa had obviously spotted Anna having the hots for Mala and decided to go ahead and hook her up... at least, Anna really hoped that was what was happening.

"Indeed. Your little gift was a joint effort I thought you would enjoy."

Trying not to gape openly because _damn, Mala..._ Anna finally managed to find her voice.

"I... was about to when you showed up."

Why did she say that? Now Mala was going to think she was weird for saying that.

"I did bring along a few others, if you were feeling a little adventurous."

That was the first moment Anna realised Mala was carrying a bag. Apparently, Anna was easily distracted by hot women in waistcoats. She filed that away for future reference, peering in to the bag Mala held out and feeling heat spread through her lower body. Trying not to appear as though she was too turned on to think straight already, Anna gestured to her room.

"Wanna come through?"

There was never really much doubt, but the second Mala kissed her Anna knew the taller woman was utterly in charge. Having to stretch up to meet her halfway, Anna melted under the rough kiss, Mala's hands gripping at her hips. Anna looped her arms around the other womans neck, fingers running through Mala's short blonde hair. As though she weighed nothing, Mala slid her hands under Anna's backside and lifted her to the bed, which was surprising and thrilling and Anna laid there panting as Mala began to take off her waistcoat achingly _slowly._ It was folded carefully and placed over the back of Anna's chair, and though she hadn't been told to stay put, Anna didn't even think of moving under Mala's sharp gaze.

Mala undid the top few buttons of her shirt, just teasing Anna with the sight of cleavage before leaving it at that, which was far more erotic to see than it had any right being. Then she beckoned Anna toward her, placing a finger under her chin to tilt Anna's face up.

"Would you undress for me?"

Despite being posed as a question, it felt much more like a command. Anna wasted no time in reaching for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off to display to Mala she wore nothing beneath it, having only put the t-shirt on to not answer the door naked. She shivered in arousal at the heat in Mala's green eyes, clenching around the plug she'd all but forgotten. Mala nodded at her underwear, and Anna scrambled to remove them.

"You are lovely, do you know? Turn around for me."

Biting her lip, Anna turned, feeling so _exposed_ and it only thrilled her further.

"May I touch you?"

"Fuck yes!"

That came out a little... breathy. When did she start panting? Mala brushed her fingers along Anna's bare shoulders before pressing against the middle of her back, indicating Anna should bend over for her. She heard Mala's small intake of breath, body jolting when Mala tapped the bottom of the plug.

"Very nice. Is it comfortable for you?"

"Uh-huh."

"That is very good. Are you enjoying it?"

"Y-yes."

Fuck, she was _so_ wet and Mala hadn't done much more than _talk_ her to that state. Though, between the voice and outfit and Mala's powerful presence, Anna wouldn't have been surprised if Mala could literally talk her to an orgasm.

However, it seemed Mala had other ideas.

"Now lie on your back for me, and show me how you would have enjoyed this had I not turned up."

It was good Mala had let her get back on the bed, because Anna doubted her legs would have held her up much longer, knees weak with surging arousal. Mala watched every move as Anna picked up the chosen vibrator, glad she'd already put the batteries in so nothing would slow them down as she switched it on. It buzzed strong enough to sort of tickle her hand, leaving Anna rather eager to try it out.

The waves of vibration had Anna's toes curling into the bed almost instantly, embarassingly close to coming before she'd even got started pressing it against her clit. Hot, throbbing pleasure washed through her, eyes falling closed until Mala told her to open them. Her voice was calm, even, and if Anna couldn't see the naked want in the other womans face, she'd worry Mala wasn't affected at all.

One of the things Mala had brought along was a strap on, and as soon as it came out of the bag Anna ached to be filled by it, to feel Mala on top of her, moaning at the _thought_ as much as the vibrator she was still using, trying not to come. She hadn't been told not to, or even to ask permission, but Anna tried to hold out all the same. One of the other things that came out of the bag was a little butterfly vibrator, which was clipped on to the base of the strap-on.

Mala laid the toy on the bed before reaching up to finish what she'd started earlier, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt before slipping it off and folding it carefully to join her waistcoat. Anna drank in the sight of her, ample chest and round hips that had been hidden by the shirt and waistcoat earlier. And damn, she had _abs,_ visible as she moved with that easy grace. Anna's grip on the toy went somewhat lax as she was distracted by Mala removing her bra, trousers sliding down to reveal long legs, powerful thighs.

"Enough."

Despite not paying attention to it until then, Anna whined at the loss; she'd been _so_ close... but Mala merely crossed the room and plucked the toy from her hand before telling her to get up on all fours. Surprisingly gentle fingers brushed across her cheek, Mala's breath warm against her ear.

"You can say stop at any time, remember that."

"I will. Remember it, I mean."

"Good."

Mala moved again, and Anna heard a plastic-click sound, realising it was a bottle of lube. Not that she thought Mala needed it with how wet and needy Anna felt, but she wasn't about to argue if it meant she'd get fucked, get to _come_ soon.

"Relax, you are much too tense."

Anna hadn't noticed, but her body unwound at Mala's command and she released a breath she'd not known she was holding, heard Mala praise her compliance before the blunt, slick head of Mala's cock pressed against her. It was thicker than Anna thought, or perhaps _she_ was tighter because of the plug, but it left her gasping with the fullness as soon as Mala's thighs brushed the back of hers, her pelvis nudging Anna's plug to draw even more desperate, pleading noises from her.

Then Mala turned the butterfly vibe on, and Anna was lost.

It all blurred together, the heat of Mala's breasts against her back, the steady thrusts of someone who knew exactly how to take somebody under her to pieces, the sensation of the plug seeming to hit her deeper... The vibrations thrummed throughout her body, Anna already so close before Mala began to fuck her that she felt almost like the whole thing was one prolonged, dizzying climax. Her arms gave out from holding her up, elbows just about supporting her enough to keep Anna from simply screaming in to the bed when Mala's hand slipped under her, pinching at her nipple before sliding down to rub her clit.

Mala rubbed a soothing circle on Anna's back as she shuddered, waiting for the blinding rush to ease. Which, if Anna had the clarity to _think,_ would have meant Mala knew _exactly_ how damn good she was. Actually, she probably did know that.

Barely managing to roll on to her back, Anna pushed sweaty hair off her face, grinning.

"Wow!"

Mala quirked one eyebrow, smile tipping up the side of her mouth.

"Are you all done for the night already?"

Having been certain she was only seconds ago, Anna shook her head.

"No!"

Mala's smile grew.

"Good. Breathe for me now, I am going to take out the plug."

"And fill it with something bigger?"

 _Wow Anna, where did **that** come from? Oh wait, she's nodding. Awesome! _Oblivious to Anna's internal monologue, Mala nodded, fingers brushing the flared base of the plug.

"If that is alright with you."

Anna nodded keenly, now adding _pleasantly s_ _ore_ to _tired_ on the list of things she was going to be by the time Mala was done with her, and eager to put in the work to get there.

"More than!"

Mala retrieved a condom for the toy from her bag, then looked between Anna and her bag a couple of times. There were more toys in there, she remembered. And something else. Something else Mala was picking out and holding up.

"Would you mind terribly if I cuffed you?"

-FROZEN-

**If it wasn't clear... I love Mala, and she's got such Domme energy it's unreal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Number six! Presently only planned to run eight chapters. At least, that's all I have down in the plans. We shall see!  
**

**This one's timing is basically simultaenous with the Elsa/Heather chapter, in case it isn't made clear in-chapter.**

-FROZEN-

Still reliving her pleasant memories of Mala, Anna reluctantly dragged herself back to reality and headed down to the ice skating rink, where she was due to meet her two newest recruits. Elsa was, as usual, showing off a little as she threw herself around on the ice with more grace than Anna was ever going to have. She'd probably call it 'figure skating'; Anna just called it Elsa's magic.

Her two recruits were in fact, also watching Elsa. They turned when Anna approached, and both offered her a smile.

"Hey! You're the new instructors, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Flynn, this is Rapunzel."

"Shut up Flynn. Please, call me Rae. My parents have a strange sense of humour. I'm not even blonde!"

Rae gestured up to her fairly short brown hair. Definitely not much of a 'Rapunzel' like the girl in the story who had long, blonde locks.

"I'm Anna, I'll be instructing you on instructing. That's my sister, Elsa."

The two looked between she and Elsa.

"I see the resemblance, even though your hair doesn't match, like, at all."

Anna shrugged, smiling at Elsa looking so happy out on the ice. After a couple of minutes silence, Rae turned back to Anna and started talking figure skating to her.

"We used to work at another place, but this resort is _incredible._ Plus we're competitive skaters, so we're doing tandem figure skating for the big end of season show."

"So you'll be spending a lot of time with Elsa when I'm done with you?"

Rae nodded, flashing her a warm, beaming smile. She had something of an infectious happiness about her, which Anna had been told she did too. Hopefully, she and Rae would get along well, since they were gonna be working together. And if Rae was dating Flynn as Anna strongly suspected she was, hopefully he was nice too.

"Well, we already have been spending the last few days here with her."

That was news to Anna. Elsa hadn't mentioned it, but then they did have _other_ things to talk about sometimes.

"That's cool. So, you busy now or shall we go get started?"

Spotting her, Elsa gave a wave. Anna smiled and blew a kiss at her sister, Elsa's laughter ringing in the air behind her as they headed off for Rae and Flynn to explore the slopes. It's a bit of a trek, but they weren't unfit and it was good to see them looking at home on the steeper inclines. After the tour, they did some training runs and Anna asked a few questions to make sure they knew what they were talking about.

"Well, you guys look like you'll fit right in! So, now that's out of the way, let me show you the employees lounge. Drinks on me."

They were about to make her work life easier; a drink was the least Anna could do, really.

Once they were settled in, a drink in each of their hands and another already imbibed, they had a good giggle exchanging stories about their respective resorts. Anna found herself laughing about how Flynn was chased by a horse in the nearby town, and had to be rescued by his girlfriend.

"Have you seen the guy who owns this place, Stoick?"

"Not yet, but I have heard he's nicknamed 'Stoick the Vast'."

Anna nodded.

"He's a big guy. He used to be on the slopes, but he broke some equipment and took out a few trees, and now he's not allowed back on them for both his safety and nature's safety, by order of his wife."

Rae giggled, her boyfriend snickering at her side.

"Gotta love a bossy girl."

Flynn joked, his girlfriend turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh come on, you can be pretty bossy. I don't mind."

He waggled his eyebrows at her in a way Anna thought he _meant_ to be sexy, but it mostly seemed to make Rae crack up laughing. Flynn pouted a bit, but he was soon smiling again too. They were each down another drink or two before the conversation shifted somewhat. With a light flush on her cheeks Anna wasn't sure could be blamed on alcohol, Rae shifted closer.

Anna had her suspicions as soon as the girl got started, and sure enough, it all came out that Elsa had directed the two to Anna when they expressed interest in branching out sexually. She wasn't even put out by the fact they'd asked Elsa first - it made sense, they met her first, and Elsa did have a knack for attracting lots of people.

"She reckoned we'd have more fun with you."

"Well, you can only have so many bossy girls in one room. I'm a little more flexible about that. Plus, Elsa's not really in to women."

Well, not _yet._ The potential for her to explore that aspect of her sexuality was close, but Anna could see why she'd turned the couple down.

"Yeah, she said."

They hung around a little longer - Rae was a bit tipsy from gaining her liquid courage to proposition her, and Anna wanted her to sober up a bit. Plus, it let the anticipation build as they ate and sipped soft drinks, Rae increasingly unsubtle about checking Anna out the entire time, and Flynn looking very much like all his birthdays had come at once.

Anna hadn't actually _had_ a threesome before. Not that she'd never thought about it (especially when Elsa confessed to having one with her then-boyfriend and another guy back in college), but the opportunity simply hadn't arose until just then, really. And, well, Anna wasn't about to turn it down.

"Let's head to my suite and see how things go, yeah?"

They agreed, after enquiring about whether or not they'd be alone.

"We should be, I'm pretty sure Elsa has a date. Oh, that reminds me!"

Anna hopped up from her seat, gesturing for them to follow her before bidding them to wait a few steps behind when they got to where she was looking for. The restauarant where Heather and Elsa were having their date was on the way, and Anna felt her chest bloom with affectionate warmth when she saw the two chatting and smiling.

"Ok, we can go."

She dragged them off before they could peer in too - Elsa's baby steps into (possibly) exploring her sexuality weren't a spectacle, after all.

When they got back to her suite, there was a bit of awkwardness; Rae and Flynn hadn't done anything like this before, clearly, and weren't sure where to start. Lucky for them, Anna barely knew the meaning of 'awkward', and beckoned Flynn over to her.

"So tell me, how do you normally get Rae going?"

Flynn was only too happy to start talking about that, and Anna took his advice very, _very_ seriously, much to Rae's delight a minute or two later. After telling Flynn to start undressing himself, Anna began undressing Rae, stood behind her so they could both watch Flynn, her hands occasionally halting to grope and fondle Rae's increasingly bare body, murmuring things they could do together in her ear. Rae panted, shifting from one foot to the other and occasionally quivering as her legs trembled under her. She was _very_ sensitive, Anna could tell already by the shivers and sounds she made in response to Anna tweaking her nipples.

Naked in under two minutes, Flynn was visibly responding to the sounds and sights of Anna playing with Rae. After checking out what he was packing, Anna let her hands fall from Rae's now-nude form, nipping at the smooth skin of her neck.

"Go warm him up a little more."

Rae didn't need telling twice, taking the few steps over to her boyfriend and kissing him before she dropped down on her knees, taking her boyfriends cock into her mouth with a visibly practiced ease. Flynn's head rolled back as he groaned, carding fingers through her hair as his hips flexed forward in small thrusts. Anna watched and offered encouragement as she took off her own clothes before heading over to kiss Flynn. The facial hair he kept confined only to his chin wasn't as rough as she'd expected; he obviously conditioned it. She'd purposefully waited until they were both getting into it to go for kissing, and it had definitely worked in her favour.

Flynn kissed her back eagerly, occasionally groaning and grunting into her mouth as Rae continued to work him. When Anna looked down, Rae was peering up at them kissing as her head bobbed up and down. After a minute, Anna felt tentative fingers on the inside of her knee, a curious look in Rae's face as she came up for air. Anna nodded to the question, felt Rae's fingers slide up higher before finding Anna wet and wanting. She stroked in a way that had Anna mewling, moaning into Flynn's mouth before stepping back very reluctantly.

"Up on the bed."

Rae didn't argue, though Flynn looked a little disappointed until Anna was fetching a condom. Perched on the edge of her bed, Anna gave him a few strokes with both her tongue and fingers before rolling the condom down the length of his shaft. Satisfied he was dressed for the occasion, Anna turned and crawled up her bed, seeking Rae's mouth with her own and finding Rae an even more responsive, hungry kisser than Flynn had been, arching up to press their bodies together, moaning softly against Anna's lips. Relieved to see Rae getting so into it, Anna began to move down her body.

Alternating between open mouthed kisses and sloppy licks of her tongue, Anna made her way down, nipping playfully at the bump of Rae's hipbone before skipping over and kissing the inside of her thigh. The needy, wanton gasps that got from Rae were _delightful,_ and Anna felt rude to deny her any longer. Rae's whole body jolted at the first wet swipe of Anna's tongue against her clit, thighs twitching as her fingers curled into the sheets beneath her hands.

After a minute or two of enjoying that, Anna turned around to see Flynn frozen in place, eyes flicking between Anna's ass in the air and her face between his girlfriends thighs. Reaching back, Anna gave herself a playful but pointed slap on the butt.

"You just gonna stand there?"

As though snapping out of a daze, he shook his head quickly and scrambled up on to the bed behind her. He tested Anna was wet enough with his fingers first, dipping in, stroking and teasing until she turned to glare over her shoulder at him. He got the message pretty quickly, shifting to kneel properly and guiding himself in. Obviously feeling much more confident than he had earlier, awkwardness very much gone now they Anna between them, Rae was wonderfully responsive under her mouth while Flynn found his rhythm behind her.

Anna found that something rather unique to being pressed between two people that way was the drive it gave her; the pleasure rolling through her in waves as Flynn fucked her pushed Anna to give Rae the same sensations, rocking back only to be pushed forward again, struggling to choose where to focus between the sinful taste of Rae on her tongue and Flynn's deep, steady thrusts. As she came up for air, Anna caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and realised her bedroom door was ajar.

Ajar enough to let Elsa look in. Just behind her, Anna caught sight of Heather too. She smiled at the sight, thrilled Elsa was exploring that avenue. Her own arousal surged; there was little point in denying that she sort of enjoyed an audience by then. As they left, Anna turned back to Rae and continued her oral attentions, trying not to think too hard about whether or not Elsa would be doing something similar next door.

Rae came first, a full body spasm and thighs clenching tight around Anna's head, hips arching clean off the bed until Anna pinned her back down, tongue moving as she carried Rae through the climax with quick little licks. Anna wasn't far behind her, hearing rather audible sounds from next door as she shuddered and pushed back on Flynn, the bed under her not quite muffling her moans but she doubted next door would be all that disturbed.

Even if Elsa _had_ left the door ajar.

She reached back and tapped Flynn on the leg, a little too sensitive to keep going for the moment. Flynn pulled back, letting her move. Rae was having no such issue and beckoned her boyfriend closer. He took off the condom, commenting to Anna that he and Rae didn't use them with each other anyway as she stumbled on slightly shaky legs to reach the water bottle across her room.

As soon as Anna turned back she was greeted by the sight of Flynn and Rae setting a rather frantic pace, not quite drowning out the long, loud moan from next door that had Anna quivering a little inside. Slowing his hips a little, Flynn turned to Anna with a cheeky smirk on his face, hair sticking to the sweat on his face giving him a rather rumpled, debauched look as he held Rae's legs up against his chest.

"You just gonna stand there?"

Rae joined him, fixing Anna with a smouldering gaze.

"You could take a seat."

The hypersensitivity seemed to have faded a little, so Anna happily rejoined them, managing to straddle Rae's face without just falling over. Rae got right into it, Anna feeling moans vibrate against her in between wet licks and sucks. Confident she wouldn't topple over, Anna leant forward and took hold of Rae's ankles, greedily watching the slide of Flynn's cock as he thrust, encouraging him to go harder as Rae gave a thumbs up from where she was almost bent in half below them both.

Seeming unable to hold back any longer, Flynn pulled out with a sharp gasp before spilling thickly over Rae's stomach, his hand coming up to squeeze his cock and milk the last few drops before he slumped back with a satisfied sigh. Thighs starting to cramp, Anna lifted herself and clambered down the bed, dragging her tongue through the puddle on Rae's belly. It was a little bitter, but the awestruck look Rae fixed her with was more than worth it as Anna lapped it up before her sticky mouth moved down, not taking long before Rae was coming under her tongue again. Not content to leave her out, Flynn's fingers wormed between Anna's thighs, thumb on her clit as his fingers angled up to nudge her g-spot, pushing Anna into her second climax of the night.

All three stayed where they fell, catching their breath - with the occasional sound effect from next door - before Anna managed to push herself upright. Her legs were still a little like jelly, but she managed to go for towels and water to clean up and rehydrate.

Her bedmates were obviously a little unsure how to go on from there, wiping down and exchanging silent looks with each other before Anna stepped in.

"You can stay if you want, but you don't _have_ to. You are gonna have to get up either way though, Rae has ruined those sheets."

She threw Rae a wink to let her know it was not a bad thing, and the two even helped Anna put down fresh sheets before climbing back into bed with her. There were kisses and handsy fumbles under the covers between all three before they finally fell asleep.

With morning shifts to be ready for, Rae and Flynn excused themselves early next morning, and Anna heard Heather leave soon after. Unconcerned about sharing, she and Elsa both hopped in the shower together and rinsed off the previous night, Anna still feeling that pleasant little ache of a good fuck the night before as they seperated to dress. Elsa seemed little better, a smile seeming fixed permanently to her face when Anna caught her holding a piece of paper.

"Did you score _and_ score a number?"

"I think so!"

Giving Elsa a quick hug, Anna hauled blankets over to the sofa while Elsa made drinks, the two curling up on the sofa together. Elsa blew the steam curls away from her mug, peering over it at Anna.

"So, I'd ask how your night with Heather was, but I already know she's good, and I _heard_ how much fun you had."

Elsa's pale cheeks flushed pink as she ducked her head.

"I... yes. It was... informative, and she was certainly skilled."

The unspoken moment last night of Elsa's watching hung between them, reminding Anna of how she'd gotten off listening to her and Sven.

"It wasn't-"

"I should-"

They both spoke at the same time, leading to a "you go first", "no you" incident until Anna pushed for Elsa to just speak her mind.

"Alright. This might sound... strange. But ever since that night I saw you and Kristoff" Anna remembered _that_ clearly "I suppose I... imagine it when I choose people for you. Not in a... oh, this is all coming out wrong. It's not _sexual,_ I'm not attracted to you that way! I think it's just me thinking about whether or not they seem like someone you'd enjoy."

Anna nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not into you that way, but I have a confession. Or two. The door last night wasn't intentional, but it did get me kinda hot being watched. I think that's a 'thing' I have, which is good to know. And... when you and Sven were, you know, and I was here, you guys kept me awake and I sort of used it as fuel."

"Fuel?"

Elsa's face creased in confusion. Anna sighed a little at having to be more specific, simply because she didn't want to make Elsa uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It was sort of like watching porn, I wasn't picturing _you_ specifically, but I did know it was you and I still... ok, I'm gonna shut up now."

Elsa's face cleared, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh. You were... ok. What is all this? Because it seems kind of... wrong, doesn't it?"

Anna shrugged.

"I guess it's weird, but... I don't feel _that way_ about you. I think it's just a sort of... I like when you're happy. Sex makes you happy. At least, good sex. What's the word I'm thinking of" Anna wracked her brain, knowing there was a word for it on a documentary she'd seen "compersion. It's being happy for someone else's happiness. So I think what I have is a... compersion kink. If that's a thing."

She was babbling a bit, but Elsa hadn't run away so maybe she hadn't horrified her sister entirely. Elsa took several long sips of her hot drink before answering.

"I think that's how I feel too. Heather... I think she noticed. She told me there was nothing to be ashamed of, and she sort of encouraged me to look through your door."

"Wow. Heather's kinkier than I thought."

There was a little more silence, a few more short sentences, mostly reassuring each other they didn't want to actually have sex with each other. Then Anna, tired of the dancing around, drained the last of her mug and placed it aside, using her hands to push herself into a better seated position.

"I think... the only way to really know what's definitely going on, is to test it out."

"Sure, let's just ask some stranger if they mind... actually, no, I have a feeling there'd be quite a few people who would be a little _too_ into the idea."

Anna snickered.

"Yeah, probably. But I do have a good idea who we could go to that's not gonna judge."

"Oh?"

Already aware that the couple were a little more adventurous than most assumed, and that at least one of the two knew something of the back-and-forth game Anna and Elsa had going, plus there'd been some drunken playful flirting...

"Astrid and Hiccup."

-FROZEN-

**Compersion is a word mostly used by polyamorous people, but it does basically mean "I am happy for their happiness".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's longer than eight chapters now! (the plan. not the fic. This is chapter seven.)**

-FROZEN-

It was evening before the two of them headed over to Astrid and Hiccup's place. With Hiccup the son of the owners and Astrid his wife, they actually lived there pretty much the entire year round, and so their living quarters were far more spacious, with visibly more storage and a whole wall and door between their living room and kitchen.

Hiccup answered the door with a polite smile, and Anna was heartily disappointed to discover that his dog, Toothless, was out with the other sled dogs, because it meant she could not pet him.

"Sorry it took a minute. I was making Astrid put clothes on."

"It's my home, I can be naked if I want! And you never complain!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he showed them in properly, and Anna could see Astrid rising from the sofa to greet them, wearing what must have been a t-shirt stolen from her husband - it was so long on her that the hem almost completely obscured the tiny shorts she had on. Plus, it had a dragon on the front. Hiccup was the bigger dragon nerd of the two.

"Well, there's wine out on the table waiting. I'm halfway through a game, but you girls carry on and chat, I'll be over when I'm done."

He kissed his wife before retreating to the corner - their living room was big enough to house a little game corner, complete with two recliners and a TV obviously entirely dedicated to the games consoles sitting neatly arranged on shelves.

Astrid led them over to the more 'social' area of their living room, and the three took seats and glasses of wine. Elsa, still rather new to her bisexuality, seemed to be working very hard to not focus on Astrid's bare legs. Anna knew Astrid couldn't have cared less. So long as it was just _looks_ and not hands or leering comments, Astrid didn't mind. With Hiccup occasionally swearing at his game in the background, the three women drank - slowly, for enjoyment rather than intoxication - and chatted, catching up on work life and general gossip at first.

"So... how's your little... _thing_ going? I'm not sure what to call it. Game? Hobby? Kinky sister time?"

Elsa choked on her drink, cheeks flaming redder than the wine.

"Astrid! It's not... like that."

Unabashed, Astrid giggled and took a mouthful of wine.

"Well, it sort of is. Just not in the way most people would think if they heard that sentence. So, how _is_ it going?"

The two sisters shared a look, Astrid waiting patiently for a response. Hiccup was awful quiet in his corner, so he was probably listening in. But then, he was married to Astrid, so he probably had a pretty big inkling what was going on, since Astrid knew.

"Good. Really good."

"I am slightly concerned we will earn some sort of... ill-repute with the resort."

Astrid snorted, shaking her head.

"Don't be daft. When you hole up a lot of adults somewhere isolated and chilly, they fuck. Valka and Stoick know that. Most of the people here have had a handful of one night stands with other staff. So long as you behave properly for _work_ and don't shag a guest or act too outrageously in front of them, nobody gives two shits who you're fucking. If Hiccup and _I_ don't have a 'reputation' after what we've got up to, you two will be fine."

"Nobody wants to piss off the bosses son or his slightly scary wife though."

Laughing, Astrid ran a hand through her hair, hanging loose over her shoulders for once rather than tied back for practicality.

"If I was _that_ scary, you wouldn't be here. Now drink up and tell me why you're _really_ here."

Damn, Astrid didn't hang around, she saw right through them. Anna downed the rest of her drink in one gulp (and only got a little on her face) before glancing sideways at Elsa, who steadfastly hid her face in her cup.

_Guess I'm saying it then._

"Well, we uh... this probably sounds weird, but we sort of... like hearing each other?"

Astrid nodded slowly before letting out a laugh.

"Is that all? I mean, if you were years apart and it was like, a thirty year old listening to their fifteen year old sister, that would probably be creepy. But you guys are close, in age and like... as sisters. I wouldn't tell _everyone_ about it, cus a lot of people are idiots, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Really?"

Shrugging, she nodded again.

"Yeah. If we're... branching out, I listen in when Hiccup's with someone else. I know my husband is top quality, after all."

Hiccup made a choked noise somewhere behind them, confirming he was listening in but saying nothing else. Astrid rolled her eyes and threw a smirk he couldn't see in that direction, before turning back to the two sisters.

"He's not your sister though."

"True, he's not. Would be weird to be legally married to my sister and call her my husband. But that's not the point. My _point_ is that a kink is just a non-conventional sexual activity you enjoy. If the two of you aren't breaking a law or hurting anyone, what the fuck does it matter? There's a set of identical twins who've been dating the same guy for years, and _they_ all sleep in the same bed. So make your own conclusions there..."

Well, nobody could fault Astrid for vagueness. She was about as subtle as a wrecking ball.

"Right. Uh."

Elsa continued to make vaguely incoherent noises for a minute, because apparently Astrid's candid words had switched off her brain. Anna wasn't feeling much better, but she had _some_ experience with her mouth functioning entirely independently of her brain.

Ok, a _lot_ of experience.

But Astrid seemed to sense where Anna's brain was going (long before Anna did) and opted to rush them along.

"I get the feeling listening isn't all you're in to. Hiccup, stop eavesdropping and come over here."

Anna hadn't really paid much mind to what Hiccup was wearing earlier, distracted by their playful banter and the disappointment of a lack of Toothless. As he stood up and headed over, she realised he was only really wearing a loose t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, and they weren't really hiding much about how enjoyable he'd found their conversation. Astrid glanced over her shoulder, rather directly as though knowing what she'd find.

"You called, milady?"

"I did. So, here's my suggestion. I loan you to these two, which I somehow doubt _you're_ going to mind at all" there was a flush creeping its way up Hiccup's neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly "and you can very helpfully help them test out my theory. Take turns watching each other, see if that gets you going. If it's all very awkward and not what you wanted at all, then fine, you can come back out and we'll watch movies and get drunk enough to block out the whole evening. Sound like a plan?"

For a moment, Anna and Elsa just stared at Astrid, dumbfounded. For once, Elsa's mouth kicked back in before Anna's.

"And you would just... be ok with that?"

Honestly, the grin Astrid turned back with was positively _indecent,_ even before she turned and reached into Hiccup's bottoms, pulling him free and stroking his cock. Hiccup flailed slightly, but made no move to stop when he realised neither Anna or Elsa looked upset about the development. _No wonder Astrid's so damn happy all the time._

"Well, if it turns out to be fun then I'm coming in later, but I also get to hear someone, well, _two_ someones enjoying my husband. So I'm good."

She kissed her husbands cock like that was perfectly normal to do in front of company, then reached around to slap him on the ass.

"Off you go."

Astrid even helped shoo Anna and Elsa along in to the bedroom, winked at the three and closed the door behind her, parting words of _have fun!_ ringing in the air.

* * *

Elsa supposed she _could_ have let awkward nerves take over and make everything stilted and unsexy, but instead she found herself emboldened both by Astrid's encouragement, and the fact Anna was still there, watching with interest. The recent boost to her sexual experiences didn't hurt either.

"You guys have condoms, right?"

Hiccup nodded, already turning to grab a box from the chest of drawers that was doubling up as a stand for a big stereo and speakers, a well-stocked CD tower to one side.

"Astrid and I don't need them, but, well-"

"It's not always just you?"

He nodded, blinking as Anna sniped the box from his hand. Thankful she'd really found her feet in taking the lead with sexual partners recently (and _very_ sure Hiccup was used to such a thing, married to Astrid), Elsa felt confident enough to nudge Hiccup over to the bed, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt and the man got the hint. He discarded the fabric without complaint, his frame not broad but he was pretty much _all_ wiry muscle, pleasantly firm under Elsa's hands when she climbed in to his lap and kissed him. Hiccup kissed her back, slow at first but it seemed he was just learning how _she_ kissed before he returned it with fervor.

The mattress nearby sank under Elsa's knee, and without looking she knew Anna was sat there, watching. She could hear her sister's heavy breathing as Hiccup ran his fingers down Elsa's bare arms before raising one hand up to fiddle with the tie in her hair. He pulled away, pupils dilated.

"Do you mind if I take your hair down?"

Elsa shook her head, but moved his hand away anyway, because it was a _lot_ easier to take off her top before her hair was loose. Hiccup didn't have any complaint as Elsa stripped out of her t-shirt, nimble fingers working against her braided hair when Elsa put his hand back there. The longest part brushed her lower back when it fell free, Hiccup obviously used to dealing with braids as he combed his fingers through the twists gently until they came apart. Then his fingers were sliding against her scalp, dragging his nails just enough to send a pleasant tingle down her spine, leaving her moaning softly into the kiss and Hiccup smirking in response.

Of _course_ he was confident enough in their present situation; Astrid had made it clear bedroom guests were not a new occurrence. Not content to let him feel so very smug, Elsa moved her hands from his shoulders to her own back, unhooking her bra. Hiccup noticed, pulling back and watching with avid interest, hands settled on her hips to ensure she didn't fall off his lap.

Her fingers wound through his hair, pulling him to her now bare chest. Hiccup needed little further instruction, fingers pressing against the fabric of her bottoms and even that pressure was _enough_ to go with his hot mouth and eager tongue on her breasts. Biting her lip as she rocked her hips into his hand, Elsa's gaze turned to Anna, who was watching them both with wide eyes as she squirmed where she sat. She could see Anna's hand twitching at her side, gave her a reassuring nod. Anna sighed with relief and said twitchy hand soon slipped under her shorts.

Quite certain she was wet enough, Elsa reluctantly pulled away from Hiccup's mouth to stand up, hands going to the tied knot that held her lounging bottoms up. A pointed nod had Hiccup wriggling out of his pyjama bottoms while Elsa was stepping out of her underwear. She hadn't finished turning to look for the condom box before Anna was holding one out to her, more clothes soon joining Elsa and Hiccup's on the floor as Anna stripped down.

"Thanks."

Anna grinned.

"You're welcome!"

Hiccup went very agreeably onto his back, holding himself so Elsa could easily sheath his cock with the condom she unwrapped before helping her balance to straddle him. Her hair fell forward as she braced herself on his chest, obscuring much of her vision with platinum blonde for the moment as Elsa sank down his erection until her backside rested flush against his thighs.

Relishing the burn in her muscles, Elsa began riding him. The pace was slow at first, adjusting to his girth and the way he felt inside her. Hiccup seemed content to let Elsa find her rhythm, resting his hands on her thighs as they flexed under his touch. As she sat up properly, feeling stable and balanced enough to not need to lean on him, Elsa could see Anna watching them, naked and enraptured. But it was _Anna,_ and _Anna_ never stayed quiet for long.

"Astrid said you were good! Looks like you're letting Elsa do all the work."

Elsa laughed, winking at her sister and Hiccup in turn.

"Oh, he's doing just fine."

"But if you think I'm slacking, you're welcome to join in."

Anna raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, who still looked rather cool about it all. Elsa felt a growing determination to ride him hard enough to break that composure.

"Oh really?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've gone two on one."

Anna didn't hesitate after that, abandoning touching herself to let Hiccup guide her in to straddling his face. Anna's surprised expression soon melted in to one of pleasure as Hiccup set right to pleasuring her, having positioned her so the two sisters were face to face, could watch each other very clearly. It made for an intense, erotic atmosphere that honestly left Elsa a little dizzy, almost forgetting what she was doing before she began to ride Hiccup again in earnest.

His groans of enjoyment was rather muffled by Anna on his face, but it didn't appear to slow him down, if Anna's increasingly vocal responses were any hint. Hiccup's thrusts weren't perfectly co-ordinated, but Elsa could still tell he really did have experience in such a position to be able to concentrate on both of them.

Spurred on by the arousal coursing through her body, Elsa rode him harder, fingers moving from where they'd been laying loosely against her thigh to stroke her clit, rising need urging her on. The rush was electric, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, her own and Anna's moans both ringing in her ears before her mind was too blank to register anything but the pulsing heat.

As the rush abated slightly, the lack of distraction from the growing ache in her thighs had Elsa reaching for Anna's shoulder, encouraging her to still her grinding. Anna seemed perturbed until she saw Elsa getting up. Hiccup groaned at the loss of Elsa on his cock, Anna moving enough for him to be able to see again.

"Done already?"

Elsa gave him a venom-less glare, rolling her eyes before she sank on to the bed, rubbing her sweaty legs.

"Just for a minute, I recover quickly."

He chuckled, patting Anna's hip before he was sitting up, moving the redhead at the same time.

"Just kidding. I just have, as my wife describes it, excellent stamina thanks to _her_ intense training."

Anna giggled loudly, nodding as Hiccup wiped his wet face on the back of his hand, though he offered a rather lewd image as he licked his lips after.

"Yeah, I can't imagine Astrid settling for the orgasm gap."

Both still unfinished, Elsa watched as Anna and Hiccup flirted playfully while he took off his condom and put on a fresh one, obviously feeling quite sensitive as he hissed when his fingers brushed the head of his cock.

"So, how do you like it?"

"Oh, any way you like."

With her handing over the choice, Hiccup opted to get up from the bed, standing at the edge and pulling Anna to him. Her hips had to tilt up for him to be able to penetrate her, freckled legs wrapped around his narrow hips as the angle undoubtedly allowed for his cock to drag against her g-spot. As she stood at Hiccup's shoulder, watching, Elsa could see the way Anna's muscles twitched in response, back arching, fingers twisting in already rumpled sheets. Elsa's hands idly stroked her own body, occasionally wandering down to splay over Hiccup's ass and feel the flexing of well-worked muscles as he thrust.

Hiccup turned his head and caught her mouth, surprising Elsa as she responded out of instinct. His eyes glittered with mischief when he saw Elsa lift a hand to her face, realising what the new taste on his mouth was before he turned back to Anna.

Both had already been half way there before they started, and it seemed the position Hiccup chose was working _spectacularly_ well for the two of them. There was sweat beading freely on Hiccup's back and chest, but his iron grip on Anna's thighs never faltered, even as his rhythm began to stutter, face tight with the effort to hold himself back. He held out just long enough it seemed, Anna's moans growing in volume and pitch simultaneously before she spasmed and thrashed, her legs tightening on Hiccup's waist hard enough to make him grunt in pain before he too was twitching, shuddering, hips bucking as they both came.

Elsa felt a tad unsure what to do with herself for a moment while she waited for the other two to come down a bit, debating whether or not she should go and tell Astrid that her idea had worked rather spectacularly after all, but figured she ought to ask Anna if she was on board with extending the invitation to Astrid to join them. Not that they could really stop Astrid if she wanted to - it was her bedroom and her husband, after all.

Hiccup moved to dispose of his second condom, reaching into another drawer and pulling out a pack of wipes, which he offered to each of the sisters in turn to clean themselves up a little. After making use of it and throwing it away the same place as Hiccup tossed his, Anna approached the man with a cheeky grin on her face, running her fingers down his damp, flushed chest.

"Not had enough?"

"Well, if you can get it up again we can always have more fun."

Chuckling lightly, Hiccup shrugged non-committally.

"You're more than welcome to find out."

Anna took the challenge, getting down on her knees and closing her mouth around his soft cock. She looked over at Elsa, smirking around Hiccup before her cheeks hollowed, sucking to encourage him from flaccid to erect. Hiccup started off with little low pants, hand resting gently atop Anna's head, not gripping or pushing. Elsa noticed Anna's head began to bob more as Hiccup got louder, his head rolling back on his shoulders as Anna pulled back to reveal his full erection, wet with her saliva. Her gaze turned back to Elsa, grinning as she gripped the base and tried to wiggle his cock at her.

"Want a go?"

Elsa moved to kneel next to her, quirking an eyebrow at Anna's smirking face.

"I'll show you how it's done."

"Oh-ho, big talk! We'll see."

Hiccup gasped as Elsa ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, before taking the swollen head into her mouth and suckling gently, to see his response. Anna's hand was still at the base, preventing Elsa from taking the full length of him. When she pulled back to take a breath, Anna guided Hiccup back to her own mouth, still giving Elsa a challenging look as she sucked his cock. They continued the little back and forth game, Hiccup having very little complaint about being passed to and from their mouths as they tested their techniques, seeing which got more of a response from Hiccup. Elsa had more method, but Anna was all enthusiasm, and it didn't really seem as though Hiccup had a preference.

When Elsa batted Anna's hand away and relaxed her throat, taking him all the way down, she felt Anna draw her hair back to watch her, murmuring that it was hot how amazing she was at that, tinged with a playful envy as deep throating was something Anna struggled with.

Astrid chose the moment to walk in when both of them were working Hiccup, Anna playfully tonguing and sucking at his sac while Elsa sucked on his head. They hardly noticed her come in, though even _they_ couldn't ignore her practically cheering behind them.

"Knew you had it in you!"

Both pulled back - much to Hiccup's disappointment - to look up at Astrid from their spots on the floor. She gestured for them to continue, already taking off what little clothing she had on. The t-shirt she'd stolen from Hiccup was already hitting the floor before either Anna or Elsa had their mouths back on Hiccup. Astrid managed to kneel between the two of them, jokingly demanding "hey, share!" before joining in. It was clumsy and messy and all four of them kept giggling, but it was also hot and Hiccup was barely able to stand by the time all three of them were finding spots to tease and taste him.

Astrid's hands weren't idle, occasionally playing with Elsa's breast or sliding around to grope Anna's butt, kissing them both a few times when their mouths were free - and one memorable time when they weren't, managing quite well to kiss Anna around the head of Hiccup's cock, which had her husband _whimpering_ between the visual and the sensation.

Obviously knowing her husband's little tells, Astrid tapped both sisters to warn them he was close to coming, and though Astrid seemed to do her best to take the brunt of it, Hiccup's jerking hips and their proximity left all three with splashes of his ejaculate upon their person.

"He's messy, huh?"

Astrid laughed as she got up, not seeming to mind the come that dripped from her face to her bare chest as she nudged a weak-kneed Hiccup back toward the bed. Elsa nabbed the pack of wipes from earlier, mindfully removing the splatter that threatened to drip into Anna's eye before tending to the mess on herself.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Having cleaned herself up by then, Astrid returned to both sisters and gifted each with enthusiastic kisses, cheeks a bright pink and eyes burning with desire.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my husband, and we're very glad we could... _help_. It's my turn with him now though, up to you if you stay and watch or head off to bed, the spare room should be made up. Somehow I doubt you'll mind sharing."

Exchanging a look with Anna, Elsa nodded and the two of them opted to stay. For comparison purposes, as much as anything. Astrid crawled over her husband laying prone on the bed, kissing him deeply and reaching to stroke him until he hardened in her hand; his quip about stamina obviously hadn't been simple masculine boasting. Satisfied he was ready for her, Astrid turned herself around and seated herself on his naked cock, facing Anna and Elsa as Hiccup sat up and wrapped an arm around Astrid's stomach, his chest pressing to her back.

"I'm amazed he has the energy after _that._ "

Not slowing her pace as she rode him in her reverse-cowlgirl position, Astrid laughed.

"He's well trained. We broke three beds before investing in something more heavy duty."

Objectively, Astrid looked _incredible_ to witness, utterly unashamed as she moved to seek and share pleasure, her bare body toned and lightly freckled, blonde hair a loose mess sticking to sweaty skin as she moaned in bliss. Elsa's recent exploration in to bisexuality seemed to go racing right ahead to confirmation as she watched Astrid, fierce and powerful.

But it wasn't quite the same as it had been with Anna. Elsa didn't voice that, both not to offend Astrid and to ensure nobody took it the wrong way.

Anna's fingers curled around Elsa's wrist, tugging her to stand up and join the married couple on the bed. Astrid made a _very_ pleased sound when she felt a mouth on each of her nipples, though it was hard work keeping them there with how rapidly Astrid bounced herself in Hiccup's lap. With their many hours of practice getting each other off though, it only took a couple of minutes more before Hiccup's hand slipped down from Astrid's hip to press against her clit, the combination of four different sensations enough to tip Astrid over the edge in a glorious display.

Rather than try to continue her rapid pace with her whole body still wracked with aftershocks, Astrid pushed herself up and off of Hiccup, turning and kneeling between his legs at the edge of the bed to take his wet cock into her mouth. Presumably confident with what Astrid would and wouldn't like, Hiccup cradled her head and let his hips flex up into her mouth, groaning weakly as Astrid did _something_ with her tongue that dragged choked sounds from his throat. She swallowed his second - or third? - orgasm down happily, and Hiccup didn't turn away her kiss when she straightened up.

Still kind of aroused but also sure that she didn't want to overstep what had already been offered, and with her curiousity sated and sleep sounding more appealing by the minute, Elsa rose to her feet and smiled at how easily and _comfortably_ Hiccup and Astrid embraced each other, the couple obviously not feeling at all threatened by what had just happened.

"I think I'll turn in."

"Me too."

"Sounds like a plan. I think Hiccup deserves a rest after all that" Astrid patted his cheek with a playful giggle "there's some of Hiccup's old clothes in there if you forgot to bring pjs. Well, if you wanna wear them. We keep them for decorating or going to the gym, but anything in the drawers is clean. And I think he's tall enough that his stuff will fit you."

Astrid gestured to Elsa, who was the tallest of the three women.

"Thank you."

As they left, pulling the couples bedroom door shut behind them, Elsa was quite sure she heard Astrid's voice.

"Hey, does this mean I get to fuck two guys _and_ you now?"

They both picked out an old t-shirt and shorts to wear - Hiccup was lean enough that they were snug on Elsa's hips, but she doubted Astrid's would have fit her much better, and they were comfy enough to sleep in. After detouring to the bathroom to empty her bladder, wash her hands and face in the sink and rinse her mouth with mouthwash, Elsa swapped places with Anna so she could do the same. The spare bedroom only had one bed, but it was spacious enough for two to share easily, and given the events of the night and the fact Elsa had shared showers with Anna before, a shared bed in pyjamas was hardly scandalous behaviour.

Anna snapped off the lights and crawled under the covers as Elsa was just getting comfy, reaching out and seeking blindly until she found Elsa's hand to squeeze.

"We're still good, right?"

Elsa nodded, seeing Anna's sleepy-but-worried eyes catch a sliver of moonlight.

"Of course."

-FROZEN-

**Over 4k of foursome. Not bad not bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heads up, this chapter is still the same four as last one.**

**And, as a few seemed confused, there were twins who shared a boyfriend mentioned in the last chapter. That's based on reality, if you google 'identical twins share a boyfriend', you'll find a bunch of articles about them.**

-FROZEN-

Elsa realised quite soon she wasn't in her own bed. Blinking blearily, she rubbed her face and tried to get up. Unable to, she turned and saw that Anna had managed to fall asleep on her arm. Her sisters hair was ridiculous, but that was pretty normal - Anna always woke looking like she'd spent the night being dragged through hedges. Elsa still didn't know how she did it.

Trying to extricate herself without waking Anna failed, but at least her arm was free!

"Where are we?"

Anna asked, rubbing her face and ignoring the explosion upon her head.

"Astrid and Hiccup's spare room. I hope."

She looked down, seeing a t-shirt that definitely was not her own on her body, and a mark on her hip where the waistband of her also-borrowed shorts had dug in a bit in the night. As she stood, there were voices outside the door that she recognised, relieved.

Combing her fingers through her hair and tying it into a loose ponytail, Elsa left Anna to decide whether or not she was getting up. Astrid and Hiccup were both in the living room, Hiccup fully dressed and sat down to put on shoes while Astrid was wearing an oversized t-shirt that showed a peek of her bare bottom beneath the hem.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

As Hiccup stood up, Anna appeared behind Elsa, prompting Astrid to start laughing.

"Wow. You guys look _fucked._ Anna, your hair is amazing."

Anna half-laughed, half-yawned.

"Yeah. It does that."

Hiccup was dressed for a reason, as it turned out. He was heading down to pick up breakfast, because between being friends with the chef _and_ being the son of the owner, Hiccup could just order what he liked for breakfast.

"Me and Fishlegs- oh, Justin, it's a nickname" Hiccup clarified to the confused looking sisters "are good friends, I don't take advantage of him. And I'm going to pick it up so I can see him."

He kissed his wife and waved to the sisters before heading out, leaving the three women behind. Astrid looked them both over, laughing again at Anna's hair before beckoning the two to follow her.

"Hiccup showered already, but once he starts talking to Fishlegs he'll be ages so we have time to clean up and maybe do battle with Anna's bed hair."

"It'll be fine when I wash it."

After a brief turn-taking to use the toilet, all three stood in there. The night before, Elsa hadn't really taken in the _size_ of the bathroom. The three of them were going to be able to share the shower and still be able to move around, as it took up about _half_ the room, had multiple shower heads and was separated only by one long glass panel, so someone could brush their teeth without getting splashed.

"This is huge!"

Anna finally exclaimed, her sleepy brain finally catching up to the scale.

"Yeah... I think Stoick secretly designed this place hoping me and Hiccup would fuck all over it and he'd get some grandkids. Not complaining, because that shower is to _die_ for, but it does look a bit much."

Done in nice, neutral colours, there was a nicely sized counter top under a large mirrored cupboard. While she wasn't quite as disheveled as Anna, Elsa could definitely see last night written all over her rumpled appearance.

Astrid ditched her t-shirt first, heading to turn on the shower to heat up while Anna and Elsa undressed themselves. Anna's huge hair was quickly condensed by water pressure, and Elsa already knew she _loved_ the shower, feeling like a lovely hot massage everywhere the water touched. Astrid laughed as the two stood just enjoying it for a minute, obviously more used to the luxurious experience.

"So, assuming last night answered any questions about this kink of yours" Astrid asked while Anna had Elsa wash her back for her "what are you planning to do about it?"

"Try it out with other people, I guess. I reckon Jack would be up for it, he's definitely got a thing for Elsa."

Anna answered as she stepped away, taking the shampoo Astrid held out and starting to wash her hair. Elsa rolled her eyes and tried to untangle a few knots from her before she washed it. Astrid seemed amused by the exchange as she rinsed herself off.

"Well, I can definitely recommend some people who would be in to it. I doubt you'd struggle much anyway, you guys are like a walking wet dream. And if you wanted someone to boss around, Eret's a good choice."

Anna handed the shampoo over to Elsa once she was done, followed by lightly conditioning - her hair was quite fine and naturally healthy, so it didn't need much. Elsa, on the other hand, had _ridiculously_ thick hair. Sometimes when people asked if her hair was a wig - based on its almost unnatural colour - Elsa would jokingly answer _I wish!_

"And, well, you always know where to find us in the future."

Astrid added, grinning. As Elsa washed her hair, she noticed the way Astrid's behaviour shifted as she pushed herself closer to Anna. Her sister seemed more than fine with the arrangement, placing hands on Astrid's wet back and sliding down before one squeezed at her backside.

"What's wrong with right now?"

Anna quipped back, and Astrid seemed pleased to hear it, taking Anna by the hand and pulling her from the shower. Save for a little steam, the glass between Elsa and the other two was completely see through, so she could see Astrid boosting Anna up on to the counter top, spreading her thighs apart, water running down both of their bare bodies from dripping wet hair. After putting a towel beneath her knees for comfort, Astrid wasted no time in putting her mouth and hands on Anna. Anna's head falling back thankfully left nothing more than a wet smear on the mirror, and she didn't even seem to notice the impact as Astrid's fingers and tongue worked to make her moan and writhe.

 _I've created a monster,_ Elsa joked to herself as Anna gave her a rather blissful smile through the steamed up glass, holding her gaze until Astrid's ministrations had her eyes falling closed, hands moving to grip the edge of the counter for stability as her hips tried to push up into Astrid's tongue.

All three were too absorbed to even notice Hiccup returning at first. Astrid's head lifting from between Anna's quivering thighs to turn around was what drew both Anna and Elsa's eyes up. Fingers still working on her friend, Astrid grinned up at her husband.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey. I did knock, but I think between the shower and Anna, it was too noisy for you to notice."

He was rather transfixed by watching Anna and Astrid. Elsa watched as Astrid used her free hand to poke him in the leg, tipping her head toward Elsa.

"Don't just stand there, Elsa's all alone!"

Elsa was about to insist it was fine, but when Hiccup's heat-filled gaze landed on her, the thrumming of arousal that rose within her silenced any attempts. Hiccup undressed himself in what Elsa would consider a record speed, a quiet reassurance he was eager to join her, Elsa finishing up rinsing conditioner out of her hair while he was kicking away his bottoms.

"Are there condoms in here?"

"Yeah, that drawer. Lube should be in the shower basket."

Hiccup acquired a foil square from the indicated drawer before he joined Elsa under the water, his first words an assurance that they didn't _have_ to do anything and his second an offer to help wash her. Not yet aroused enough to jump to penetration, Elsa opted for the latter. Hiccup kissed her, pushing wet hair from her face and commenting on the interesting colour it turned when wet. He swapped the condom in his hand for shower gel, adding some to his hands before he moved to stand behind her.

It meant they could both watch Astrid and Anna, Astrid throwing them a cheeky smile before her mouth was otherwise occupied again. Hiccup washed her back first, rather gentlemanly all things considered as his hands avoided touching anywhere more salacious than the small of her back, occasionally brushing beneath her breasts or over her hips without ever venturing to more interesting places. Combined with the steamy atmosphere, Elsa found it rather relaxing, sinking into Hiccup's chest somewhat in contrast with the enthusiastic display in front of them.

When it became clear Hiccup needed a nudge - despite the fact she could _feel_ how aroused he was - Elsa reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrists, guiding his soapy hands up until they were splayed across her breasts. She could hear him chuckle behind her, though it was difficult to say whether it was because of her actions or the fact Anna and Astrid seemed to be wrestling with towels at that moment. Once there were enough on the floor for Astrid to lay on, Anna pounced on her, returning eager oral attentions that had Astrid moaning loud enough to almost drown out the shower.

Emboldened by Elsa's encouragement, Hiccup was far less shy about touching her, squeezing her breasts in his hands, fingers slipping over her nipples that swelled despite the hot air, his tongue licking drips of water from her neck and his lips turning up in a smirk when Elsa squirmed. The motion rubbed her against him, his cock resting neatly between her ass cheeks, water allowing for an easy glide as Elsa intentionally ground herself into him. His sharp intake of breath was _incredibly_ gratifying, his hips bucking, erection hot as it slid against her skin.

Hiccup turned Elsa just long enough to rinse the soap from his hands and her body, turning them back so they could see the other two again as his hand slipped down her stomach, long fingers curling up to press against her clit. Elsa sighed happily at the pressure, hips arching up into his touch.

"Why did Astrid mention shower lube?"

His fingers slowed for a beat, before picking up again.

"Oh. We like shower sex, but ironically, water makes for terrible lube _and_ washes away some of your natural lube to boot. Silicone lube is condom safe and water resistant. Makes shower sex _much_ better."

Thankful for the wisdom, Elsa rolled her hips up into Hiccup's hand once more before nudging him away. She doubted he minded that much when she told him to get the condom and lube from the shower basket in the corner. He did so, rolling the condom on out of the shower spray so it would stay on before coating it in the thick, viscous lubricant and pressing lubed fingers into Elsa, ensuring she'd be ready to take him. She clenched around his fingers, enjoying the way Hiccup growled behind her.

"Up against the glass. I promise you won't go through it."

Elsa went, shivering pleasantly at the cool sensation of the damp glass against her chest, the temperature contrast sending sharp darts of pleasure-pain through her nipples before it warmed a little to her skin. They both watched as Astrid climaxed on the floor in front of them, Hiccup's hand braced on her shoulder while the other went down to guide his cock into Elsa. His chest came flush to her back as he bottomed out, him hot behind her and the glass cold in front a lovely contrast.

"You stable?"

She tested her weight, nodding - slipping would have done them both an injury. Hiccup started moving, both Anna and Astrid having turned to sit and watch them, occasionally touching each other but largely focused on the display of Elsa being fucked up against the shower glass, Astrid offering words of encouragement to her husband to show Elsa a good time.

Hiccup started off slow, his thrusts rhythmic and measured, almost pulling out completely before he sank back in fully. It was nice, but it wasn't what Elsa _needed._ He did take direction well, Elsa turning her head to pant out pleas for him to go harder, faster and Hiccup obliged her without hesitation. Sweat and water made the lewd slapping sound of his hips against her ass louder, water doing little to muffle the sounds of Elsa moaning or Hiccup grunting.

She pushed up on to her tip toes to shift the angle his cock pressed in to her, Hiccup gripping her hips to help steady her as each thrust sent fresh waves of pleasure through her. His fingers tightened their grip just enough to hurt a little, pain blending into bliss as he moved. Elsa was too lost in it to worry about the shower wall by then, but was later relieved to escape with nothing more than sore wrists from the weight of her and Hiccup both pressing her hands tightly to the glass.

Hiccup stilled all of a sudden, panting hard before he pulled out. Before Elsa could turn to complain, she felt hot liquid splash up against her back - which, admittedly, she found was something of a turn on, even if she was frustrated by him coming too soon. Hiccup didn't leave her hanging, one hand on her chest toying with neglected nipple while the other delved between her legs, quick and nimble as he worked to bring her over the edge while his come dripped down her back to the floor of the shower.

Elsa slumped back into his grip as she caught her breath, seeing Anna and Astrid jokingly clapping and cheering as though they were watching their sports team score a goal... or something.

"I thought Astrid had you trained better."

Hiccup laughed at her teasing tone, squeezing playfully at her chest. Astrid was already up and in the shower again with them, though she didn't rush to peel Elsa off of her husband.

"First round is always a little quicker with him. If I'd planned this, I would have done him before breakfast but he was all worn out from last night and we overslept a bit."

"I'm kidding. He made up for it just fine."

Astrid winked, guiding Elsa under the water to rinse Hiccup off of her while he cleaned himself up under another shower head.

"You two should head out and get breakfast before it's stone cold. Or microwave it. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen."

Elsa nodded, wiping off some residue of the thick silicone lubricant before she left the shower. As she got out, Anna handed her a towel which was wrapped around her hair, followed by another for her body.

"What are you doing?"

Mischief written all over her face, Astrid indicated Hiccup.

"Just gonna help him clean up."

Done towel drying her own hair, Anna wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed Elsa by the hand.

"Let's leave them to it."

As they headed out to get some clothes before they ate, the last they heard from the bathroom before the door swung closed was Hiccup's insistence he could " _clean himself up_ " breaking off into a loud gasp, indicating Astrid was doing something he probably liked.

Retrieving clean clothes, the two of them dressed, Elsa trying not to get too much water dripping on them and wondering if either Astrid or Hiccup had a hairdryer to lend her. Though she knew she had to wait to find out, since the couple were... busy.

"So... this was fun. I could get used to nights like that."

Anna commented as she fastened her bra, and Elsa nodded.

"Me too. Although it was quite a night, it may be tough to beat."

Eyes glittering, Anna waggled her eyebrows suggestively before breaking in to giggles.

"Well, I already have some... ideas."

Done dressing, Elsa unwrapped her hair and began to try and remove more of the moisture.

"Is that so?"

"Well... I think I already know what we're doing for New Years."

Anna grinned, reaching for the nearby brush to comb through her towel dried hair. Still wringing her thick locks out, Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't that be _who_?"

-FROZEN-

**I think Hiccup's gonna need a protein bar and a nap when they leave. Not that he minds, I'm sure.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now for something a little different. Well, to me. Not a ship I ever wrote before. On we goooo.**

-FROZEN-

Though the clock ringing in midnight on New Years Day had passed, it still rang out to tell them it was two in the morning. Elsa had just finished up with a rather hilariously drunk Astrid on the karoake - while most of the employees had headed down to the closest town for bigger celebrations, some had opted to stay back and take advantage of Stoick's generous open bar in the Employees Lounge. Not a huge fan of clubbing anyway, Elsa was very glad when Anna agreed they were staying back.

Only a few guests remained too - they'd been _slammed_ over the festive period, but as normal life resumed only a day or two later for most people who worked, it left the resort quiet until the weekenders began to come back for breaks in January.

"That's quite enough merriment for you milady."

"Hiiiiiccup!"

Astrid protested as her husband began to steer her toward the door.

"You can barely stand up straight. Now come on."

Pouting, Astrid cast her eyes around, as though looking for help. Others were starting to filter out too, so she didn't find anyone to back her up. Her slightly-glazed eyes landed on the bar, and Elsa worried for the slightly evil smile that spread across Astrid's face.

"Fiiiine. But only for Elsa's sake!"

"Me?"

Astrid did not answer, allowing Hiccup to guide her out. He waved goodnight to those left before the door closed behind them. Still confused, Elsa turned to see what had made Astrid look so very amused.

Sitting together at the bar was a _very_ tipsy, giggling Anna, and her company was a little surprising. Or maybe not... his name _had_ come up, but Elsa hadn't really shown much interest in Jack Frost. He was too full of himself, and that personality type tended to rub Elsa the wrong way. However, she thought she recognised the look on Anna's face, and wondered if she should be a little more... open. Anna _did_ work with Jack, and she wouldn't put Elsa with someone she expected a bad performance from.

Or Elsa was reading too much into it, and the look on Anna's face was her drunkenly enjoying the music while Jack flirted with _her._

"Elsaaaaaa! Come over heeeere!"

As Elsa approached, she saw the bartender giving Anna a somewhat irritated look. A glance around told Elsa that they were now quite alone in there, and so said bartender probably wanted to go to bed. Jack looked up at Elsa, then turned to see what she was looking at.

"You can knock off mate. I'll lock up when we're done."

"You sure?"

"It's sorta my job. And it's just us three."

Relieved, the bartender happily left them to it. Jack worked the bar part time, Elsa remembered, so it was little wonder he was happy to leave Jack in charge of just the three of them drinking. Before Elsa had actually _asked,_ busy trying to work out if Anna was drunk enough for Elsa to insist on taking her back to their room, Jack slid a fresh martini over the bar at Elsa. She looked at him, bemused.

"What? I know your drink order. I've served you a few times."

Too lazy to bother with mixing drinks properly when they were home when wine did the trick, Elsa _did_ like the occasional martini when they visited the bar. She thanked him so as not to be rude, taking a sip. It was nice.

"Ready to call it a night soon Anna?"

Elsa asked, but Anna shook her head.

"Noooo! We're staying longer. Besides, there are very important things to tend fo!"

She'd forgotten how dramatic Anna got when she'd had a few drinks. And that was saying something - Anna was pretty dramatic anyway.

"Such as what?"

"Like I haven't gotten you laid in... weeks!"

Elsa regretted taking a drink then, as she almost spat it right back out when she choked in shock at Anna's words.

"Anna! That's... fine. You don't need to worry about that."

Jack had definitely heard that. Elsa hoped he wasn't about to start asking weird questions. She didn't want to explain.

"Nuh-uh! Jack said he'd be happy to help out!"

 _I bet he did._ It wasn't unknown that Jack had an eye for Elsa, after all. And she had suspected that was what Anna was up to earlier... Elsa looked over at Jack, who was watching the two of them surprisingly calmly, sipping from an electric blue drink with a couple of ice cubes floating in it. Objectively, he was nice to look at. Conversation left a lot to be desired with him though.

Then again, it wasn't _conversation_ that was being put on the table just then.

"And where would you be during all this?"

"Duh! Cheering on the sidelines! I told Jack we're a package deal."

"Not in the fun way, but hey, I don't mind an audience."

Jack interjected, which apparently annoyed her sister.

"Stay outta this!"

Anna pointed at Jack accusingly, before dissolving into giggles as he looked rather surprised. Elsa was quite amused herself, enjoying that he was a little wrong-footed by Anna. It didn't seem to stall him for very long though, downing the rest of his drink before he leant across the bar and gave Elsa a blatant once-over.

Subtle, he was _not._

"How about a deal?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"A deal?"

"Yeah. Let me take the lead for a bit. If it doesn't work for you, then I'll do _whatever_ you want."

She paused to think. Elsa really doubted he could live up to his own bragging (she'd heard him doing so before), and she _had_ treated herself to some new toys with her savings, which she'd then replenished with her holiday bonus.

"Anything I want?"

"Well, I'm not jumping naked off a mountain, but you get the idea."

Anna was leaning in, looking very invested in Elsa's answer, her freckled cheeks visibly flushed despite the semi-darkness left after the dance lights had been dimmed.

"Alright then. But you better not back out if you're a disappointment."

"On my honour, good lady."

Anna looked _thrilled_ (Elsa took away the forgotten drink in her sister's hand and placed it out of reach) as Jack began to circle the bar, downing the last of his drink before he reached Elsa. He was a little shorter than her, but then so were most people. It didn't slow him down any as he kissed her, and Elsa's first thought was that it was _interesting_ how his mouth felt, lips chilled by the ice in his drink, tongue cool against her own.

Well, she had to acknowledge he was a pretty good kisser. His hands moved to rub up and down her back, fingers cool through the thin fabric of her shirt. It didn't take long for him to feel bold enough to move things along, hands moving to the front of her shirt and beginning to unbutton it. Elsa halted him by wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

"Shouldn't we head back?"

Jack shrugged. Anna had pulled up a more comfortable chair, Elsa noticed.

"Why? There's nobody else here. Plus, it'll be hot to remember next time we're in here."

Anna reasoned, and Elsa gave a furtive glance around. They were quite alone, and pretty much everyone had headed off to bed to sleep off the festivities. And there was _something_ rather arousing about the idea of coming back there another time, of catching Anna's eye and sharing the illicit memory.

She let go of Jack's hands, and he continued to remove her top, clearly fighting a smug, triumphant smile the whole time as he saw the buttons come apart over her ample cleavage. He was obviously pleased to be getting his way after having his eye on Elsa a while.

He definitely wasn't someone Elsa would have even considered without Anna's intervention or audience. But his eagerness was enticing, his shameless attraction flattering in the heat of the moment. When he backed up, Elsa watched him closely. Jack beckoned her to follow him a few steps, indicating she should boost up on to the bar. Already shorter, that put Jack level with... actually, Elsa could see _exactly_ why he wanted her to get up that high. He reached past her for something, but Elsa didn't see what it was before her vision was obscured.

"Oh!"

Anna's voice appeared by her ear, speaking softly and she could feel her sister's braid brush against her back.

"Is this alright? Don't forget, I'll be right here."

Elsa hesitated - preferring to be in charge, it was more likely _she_ would blindfold someone else... but wasn't she supposed to be letting someone else lead, just a bit? Anna squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and Elsa relaxed. Anna was there, and if she didn't want to leave the blindfold on, Elsa knew nobody was going to _make_ her.

So she nodded, and she heard Anna's pleased sound before warm fingers unhooked her bra, pushing the straps from her shoulders. Jack's cool touch took over, peeling the lacy material off of her front. Anna got down from behind her on the bar, and let Elsa know she was in front of her again before audibly telling Jack (and probably physically nudging him) to 'get to it!'. She felt Jack stand between her legs, and seconds later she felt his _freezing_ mouth on her neck. His hands were braced on her cotton-covered thighs, meaning he was probably stretching up to reach. The lack of sight already heightened other senses, and so the icy chill of his mouth was intense, sending pleasant shivers rolling through her body. Elsa felt her nipples swell in response to the cold, even though Jack's mouth was still several inches north.

Her hands gripped the edge of the bar, fingers tightening when she felt the blunt corner of the ice cube melting in Jack's mouth. That explained the frigid feel of his lips and tongue against her skin.

Elsa found she missed it when Jack moved his mouth away from her, but she heard the _clink_ as he went back for more ice, heard Anna's voice somewhere nearby.

"Come on Jack, Elsa's got great boobs and you're very rudely ignoring them!"

Unable to keep from giggling, Elsa rolled her eyes though nobody could see her do so. She jumped when she felt a hand on her chest, smaller and warmer than Jack's, squeezing playfully at her breast.

"Anna!"

"What? I'm making sure he's up to the task. Wait. Not like that!"

"You can if you want t-ow!"

Jack protested as Elsa heard the unmistakable sound of Anna smacking him.

"Don't make us regret this."

Making some kind of noncommittal noise, Jack fell silent. Elsa was left waiting for a few more seconds, then she jumped as she felt his ice-cold mouth on her chest, His fingers were chilled and damp from holding the cubes as they stroked over her sides. Elsa's hands moved blindly until she found his hair, winding her fingers through it. Knowing how it was even whiter than her own pale blonde locks, she'd half-expected his hair to be cold too. It was not, pleasantly warm and surprisingly soft to the touch as she held him in place, arching her back as he sucked her swollen nipple between cold lips.

The blindfold thrilled her further, some deep and slightly twisted part of Elsa's mind saying _"what if someone else walks in and sees us?",_ sending arousal thrumming through her even though in reality, she wouldn't want to, or even know _how_ to explain what was happening. She couldn't explain why Anna was watching, and _definitely_ not why it turned them on despite the lack of any sexual desire for one another.

Jack used his tongue to press the cube right against Elsa's nipple, and it was so cold it _hurt,_ but the pain didn't assuage her arousal in the slightest, simply fuelling the heat rising along the rest of her body. He switched sides to lavish the same arctic attentions on her other breast, groaning into her skin when Elsa's hands tightened in his hair, his mouth tipping into a smirk whenever he won a particularly loud noise from Elsa's lips.

His hands had warmed while resting on her flushed skin, slightly ticklish as he slid his fingers from her waist to her hips to work on her bottoms. Anna reassured her they weren't going to let her fall off the bar as Jack undid the button of her shorts, and he very wisely didn't laugh at Elsa's slightly undignified bounce to get the fabric under her butt. He took her underwear down with them, and Elsa realised she'd already lost her shoes and socks at some point in the undressing. Not _really_ having considered herself an exhibitionist prior to the job at the resort, Elsa felt herself shiver with arousal just thinking how she was naked where anyone might find them.

"You had better clean the bar when you're done."

 _Why_ that came out of her mouth, Elsa had no idea, but Jack merely chuckled.

"I'm a bartender, of course I will."

Elsa heard what she thought was Jack getting fresh ice, and felt proved right when a cube was pressed to her insole, tracing a cold, wet circle around the bump of her ankle. Her skin warmed quickly as the ice passed, leaving her feeling flushed and damp. When the ice found the increasingly hot skin as it travelled up past her knee to her thigh, the contrast made her quiver, biting her lip and squirming as it melted and dripped down her leg. Jack kept going until it was clear he couldn't keep a grip on the cube any longer.

"Get up behind her?"

Jack asked, and Anna answered curiously.

"Why?"

"To hold her up."

Elsa and her sister shared a laugh - well, _he_ was still very much full of himself. Anna complied, warm and solid behind Elsa's back as she leaned back. Jack's hands slid under her knees, lifting her legs until her calves rested upon his shoulders. It left his intentions very clear, and Elsa wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not that his mouth had warmed up again by the time it touched her, tongue hot and eager against her clit with no slow build up after the teasing she'd endured with the damned ice cubes. That teasing had definitely left her wound up, and Elsa was very pleasantly surprised to find Jack was quite skilled with his mouth (at something _other_ than talking about himself).

Anna turned out to be very handy for helping her stay up - the angle Jack had her legs up at meant Elsa would have struggled not to just fall backward anyway, and Anna's whispered words of encouragement kept her anchored, stopped her spiralling into a panic at the vulnerable position with her eyes covered and barely any leverage to hold herself up. As Jack worked her even higher, slipping fingers inside her wet, twitching body, she found herself fighting back a giggle at the thought she'd found a _great_ way to make Jack _stop talking._

Of course, given that Elsa couldn't stay quiet, panting and swearing and twisting between the hands that held her, she probably couldn't judge anyone on being too noisy just then. Jack's fingers slipped free, Elsa unable to suppress her whine of complaint. She was glad she couldn't see Jack just then, knew he'd have an irritatingly smug grin on his face.

Damp, ice-cold fingers replaced his hot tongue on her clit and Elsa almost leapt clean off the bar, the sensation simultaneously arousing and pulling her away from the approaching climax.

"That was _evil!_ "

He chuckled, and Elsa could picture him shrugging her off even without being able to see it. He lowered her legs and moved away, but she felt the material brush her leg before hearing it hit the floor, followed by the metallic sound that was probably Jack undoing his belt. Frustrated by the denied orgasm, Elsa definitely wasn't averse to him moving things along, but something occurred to her just then.

"Wait, wait. Condoms?"

Elsa wasn't carrying them, and she doubted Anna was either. Well, maybe, if Anna had been planning something, but still.

"I have some. And no, I wasn't _expecting_ to get lucky or whatever. I just can't use latex ones and so I always carry my latex free just in case. Better safe than sorry and sexless."

Well, that _was_ lucky - Elsa knew both she and Anna only had latex condoms in their rooms, having bought their last boxes together on a trip out to the pharmacy. A partner needing something else hadn't occurred to her, though she made a mental note to rectify that in the future.

"He is actually putting one on, don't worry."

Anna reassured her, and Elsa appreciated it. Hands slid up over her hips, too big to be Anna's.

"I've done this before, but you're gonna have to trust me for a minute here. Pretty sure you'll like it."

"What are you doing? Trust you how?"

Anna's body disappeared from behind her, the sound of her footsteps as she circled the bar followed by her voice coming from in front of Elsa again. Small hands guided Elsa's own to settle around Jack's neck, Jack's hands gripping tight around Elsa's ass before he pulled her forward, the sensation very disconcerting when she couldn't see a thing. If she hadn't been holding on for dear life, she'd have reached up to take off her blindfold _just_ to glare at him.

"Hey!"

"It's fine. I had you the whole time. Told you, I've done this before. Not with a blindfold though, which is why I said you had to trust me. Hey uh, Anna. Care to lend a hand?"

Elsa half expected to hear Anna smack him again, but when she felt Jack's cock being moved into place while _his_ hands were still gripping Elsa, she understood what he'd meant and it seemed Anna was only too happy to help there. Elsa wrapped her legs around his hips to secure herself more. Jack was stronger than he looked, easing Elsa down the length of his cock until he bottomed out. He was longer than she'd expected, sitting deep inside her when she was settled.

"Don't drop me."

"I won't."

His grip shifted slightly so he could support her weight _and_ move her, using his hold to help Elsa bounce as he flexed his hips to thrust. The lack of vision gave her brain no information, left her feeling as though she were almost floating, weightless in the dark. Everything was _louder,_ from Jack's guttural grunts and groans near her ear to the lewd, wet sounds as he fucked her. The little whimpers behind them told Elsa that Anna was... _enjoying_ the show.

It was all obscenely hot to Elsa, riding a dizzying high almost the whole time as Anna encouraged Jack to fuck her harder. He obliged, and though it ached on the deeper thrusts Elsa couldn't find it in herself to _care,_ doing her best to grind down on to him, the denied climax of earlier rushing back to overwhelm her... until Jack slowed down, a dark chuckle meeting Elsa's whines of complaint and telling her it was intentional, that he liked to leave her hanging. Her nails sank into the back of his shoulders, and his sharp gasp was incredibly gratifying.

"I gotta say Elsa, I'm getting a little deja vu here."

* * *

Her sister laughed at Anna's comment, a playful reference to the early incidents that led them along the winding, messy path to that night. Elsa walking in when Anna was in a similarly compromising position with Kristoff, their eyes meeting, that inappropriate but utterly intoxicating thrill...

Jack teased Elsa to the edge without ever taking her over it, and it was clearly starting to drive Elsa mad. Anna wasn't much better, her hand not moved since she shoved it down her pants after lending a helping hand to get Jack into place. Underwear soaked and her thighs slick and sticky, Anna felt her own climax approaching as Elsa writhed and trembled before growling in frustration as Jack slowed to a stop _again._

"Relax, just moving us. Hold on."

Still carrying her, Jack moved them toward the nearest sofa. Anna got up to help when she saw Jack moving Elsa to her feet, using her clean hand to help Elsa stay up as Jack sat down. He indicated to Anna to help turn Elsa around, lowering her into his lap before Anna stepped back and watched, Elsa leant back against Jack's chest, one of her arms pulled up to wrap around the back of his shoulders. It gave a _very_ clear view to Anna, who didn't bother going to find alternative seating and sat there on the floor, pulling her clothes down just enough to give her hand more room.

With more stability and security, Jack had stopped holding anything back and Elsa seemed to be enjoying his quick, hard rhythm immensely.. He wrapped one arm around Elsa's middle, the other coming up to toy with her chest, groping and holding as she bounced in his lap. Anna's fingers couldn't match the rhythm, occasionally stopping altogether as she struggled to focus both on herself _and_ the erotic display in front of her. This time, he didn't do a thing to stop Elsa from coming, his free hand coming up to remove her blindfold before the hand on her stomach slid down, curving his fingers against her and Elsa's eyes opened to find Anna's just before they closed again as she came.

Legs shaking slightly with her second climax, Anna staggered to her feet, hearing Jack mutter something like _thank the gods for that!_ as he slowed them down. Probably struggling not to come too soon after all his big talk. Admittedly, Elsa _did_ look like she'd had a whole lot of fun. Maybe he wasn't _all_ talk.

Or maybe it was because Anna had been so very helpful.

Petting Elsa's sweaty hair gently to help ground her - after being sight-deprived for the entire time, she didn't want Elsa to be overwhelmed by too much all at once - Anna leant down, whispering her ideas into Elsa's ear. Elsa mewled softly and nodded, gripping Anna's hand for a little stability so she could get up, turning and kneeling between Jack's legs. Backing away to give a little room, Anna watched avidly as Elsa rolled off Jack's condom and tossed it aside, leaning forward and placing his cock between her breasts. He shifted forward a little, braced his hands against the sofa before he started thrusting, Elsa using her hands to press them together, occasionally rubbing up and down but letting Jack rut needily as he visibly grew closer to coming.

He'd held out a while, teasing Elsa with the ice, going down on her, then pushing her to the edge before cruelly pulling it away.

So Anna supposed it wasn't that surprising when he finally did come that it was messy, though as she wasn't the one on the receiving end, Anna supposed it might have been more of a shock for Elsa. Come dripped down her face to her chest, splashed on her neck and in her mouth, a steady dribble running down the underside of Jack's cock as Elsa pulled away.

They were all silent for about half a minute, before Jack was the one to stand up.

"I'm sure _I_ was meant to be taking the lead, but I feel like I got played by you two. In a good way. Not complaining."

Stark naked, he strutted around the bar and returned holding a handful of small towels, one he threw to Anna and two for Elsa, the last one being used on himself.

"You can just leave them on the floor."

Anna, done wiping her hand though she was in dire need of actual hand wash and maybe a shower, looked over at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay and clean up here anyway, or the boss will have my ass. So I'll make sure they get put in the wash before I lock up."

Jack only retrieved his boxers to put on before he began folding his clothes and putting them on the arm of the sofa, leaving Anna to help Elsa locate where her clothes had been flung to. Not bothering with her bra as she said she'd be showering as soon as they got back and nobody was going to be around, Elsa began buttoning up her shirt.

"So... good time?"

The question was for their ears only, and if Jack overheard, he wisely stayed quiet.

"It was. And I have a feeling _you_ had a very enjoyable evening too."

Anna grinned.

"Definitely."

They shared a short laugh, bidding Jack goodnight when he insistently waved them off to leave him to clean up. The two headed back to their rooms through empty hallways, waiting to be safely behind closed doors before they spoke again.

"So how was giving up control for a little bit?"

"It was fine. Not something I intend on doing regularly, but I do confess the blindfold was quite something. Oh, and I already have an idea about how I'll be returning the favour."

Elsa affected a mock-sinister look, leaving a laugh ringing in the air as she headed to clean up properly in the bathroom - a couple of small towels were not enough to clean up the mess Jack had made, really..

Anna was already looking forward to whatever Elsa was planning.

-FROZEN-

**I kept thinking "I'm nearly done" when this was at the like, 3k mark. But it just kept growing. Here is my only offering to the Jack/Elsa shippers.**


	10. Chapter 10

I **got the final outlines for the last few chapters of this, it's almost over!**

-FROZEN-

"Anna, put some clothes on!"

Anna gave a joking butt wiggle in retaliation, hearing Elsa splutter and laugh behind her.

"I'm trying! That's the whole point of being here looking through my clothes!"

Was she a little nervous? Maybe... but that was sort of the point, Anna supposed, giving an internal fist pump of triumph when she spotted the leather skirt she wanted. It was originally bought for Halloween, but Anna loved how it looked so much she decided to keep it, and was very glad she'd packed it for the resort on a whim.

After she'd seen Elsa go out of her comfort zone a little with Jack - though she'd not _completely_ given up control, because she was _Elsa_ \- Anna had begun wanting to try out the same sort of thing. Once she told Elsa that, her sister sweetly offered to find her a 'test subject' and of course, be present and teach Anna the ropes. And, if dominating the encounter turned out not to be for her, Elsa was going to be there to take charge.

And, because she was awesome like that, Elsa had found a willing volunteer (on Astrid's recommendation) - and a willing volunteer who was _just_ Anna's type, too. Tall, broad and strong, but not a vain gym addict. A lot like Kristoff. Heck, Eret had even said he had family in Norway, just like Kristoff - and Anna, and Elsa, but from a whole different part of Norway. That had come up when the three of them had lunch together to talk things through, make sure everybody was on the same page. At Elsa's insistence that it was proper protocol, they'd talked about Eret's likes, dislikes and hard limits.

Anna remembered that she was briefly surprised that someone built like Eret was submissive, but firstly, she reminded herself that you couldn't really _tell_ these things, and secondly, Eret said he was a switch. And he could have anybody in fits of laughter, with his daft antics and playful attitude toward life.

As Anna dug out the rest of her chosen outfit - dark purple top, short sleeved and designed to be left open, along with the matching stockings and some black, modest heels - she felt Elsa rub her shoulders, obviously noticing her sister's tension.

"No need to worry. I'll be there, and Eret's about the most laid back guy at the resort, plus he knows you're not an experienced Dominatrix."

"I guess so. Thanks Elsa. Wanna help me get into this?" Anna held up her skirt "I'm sure you remember me falling over last time."

"Oh I definitely do. But you may want to go for underwear first."

Anna looked down, having forgotten she was still stark naked.

"Oh. Yeah. That's a good idea."

Rifling through her underwear drawers, Anna eventually settled on one of her less comfortable but definitely sexy underwear sets - it wasn't often she wore thongs, but for a special occasion...

"Well, how do I look? Wait, I'm not sure a bra works with this shirt. What do you think?"

The material was rather snug fitting, and her bra straps showed. Elsa looked her over, shrugging.

"I think you could get away without one, which I'm jealous of! But it's up to you."

Anna looked down, humming. Her cleavage looked good, but there was definitely something to be said for having to only undo a couple of buttons before her breasts were freed... she opted to remove it, garnering an eye roll from Elsa when she flung the bra aside and it landed over the back of her chair.

"Savage."

They both began laughing at the long running joke, Anna finishing the buttons on her shirt before she threw her arms out gleefully.

"It's my room! If I want to hang all my bras from the ceiling and string fairy lights through them, I can."

"I'm sure Eret would enjoy that quirky sense of interior design. I'm going to go jump in the shower now that you're done fretting over your clothing choices, try not to worry too much while I'm gone."

Anna stuck her tongue out, then sat on her bed and toed off her shoes. No point risking falling over in her heels while she waited.

Elsa wasn't gone that long, as she'd opted to skip washing her hair. Anna could still smell the conditioner on it from yesterdays wash, so she presumed Elsa's hair was still pretty clean. Her sister seemed to have gone for simple, comfortable - a button up dress that went to mid-thigh, but Anna had seen what was _under_ it. Not so simple and probably not so comfortable, but _hel,_ her sister looked great!

"When's he due again?"

Elsa checked her phone.

"Any minute now."

Anna stepped back in to her shoes, and straightened up with only a little bit of unsteadiness before she got her balance.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Eret whistled as he headed along the hallway to Anna and Elsa's place, rather excited and intrigued by the possibilities waiting on the other side of the door. Anna clearly had little experience in the Dominant role, but Eret wasn't really all that concerned - he'd heard Elsa certainly did, and besides, everyone had to start somewhere.

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he knocked, not sure what to immediately expect. The door swung open, and _damn_ Anna certainly looked the part. Her hair tied up with just her fringe left to frame her face, and the whole look of a leather skirt and the shirt matching her stocking-clad legs. The heels she had on really set the whole thing off.

In short, she looked _hot._ Elsa was behind her, wearing a buttoned dress and he couldn't quite tell if she had tights or stockings on beneath.

Before he even got the chance to say hi, Anna had grabbed a hold of his belt and jerked him forward into the room, probably a foot shorter than him without heels on but still quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

"You're late."

"I am?"

He checked his watch. Ah. Apparently the walk had been a bit longer than he expected, and he _was_ a couple of minutes late. Although he wasn't all that sorry - Anna's 'angry' face sent a rather pleasant shiver down his spine. Anna began to undo his belt, slowly pulling the leather free of the loops on his trousers.

"From now on, you don't speak until I say so. Got it?"

Eret nodded, warmth starting to simmer in his belly. As a switch, he took the Dominant role if his partner wanted, or if he was in that particular mood and said partner (or _partners_ , depending on the night) was up for it. But he also liked the submissive role, and he really rather enjoyed being ordered around. Which Anna already knew, as they'd talked about it in advance.

"Safeword? You can speak."

"Blizzard."

Anna nodded and smiled, then her face went back to 'Domme' mode.

"Strip down to your underwear."

He complied eagerly, leaning down to untie his laces and taking off his boots first, then straightening back up to take off his shirt. Elsa had gone, he noticed with absent curiousity. He shrugged it off - she might have just popped to the bathroom for all he knew - and folded his shirt, placed it on the end of the nearby sofa and got to work taking off his bottoms. Anna circled him as he undressed, giving his body an appraising look and occasionally poking him with his own belt to surprise him.

With his bottoms folded and placed next to his shirt, Eret turned to Anna and let her take him in. Eret knew he was in good shape - he was fit and active, though he still liked cider and pizza too much to go full gym-buff. He had to fight a smug grin when Anna's eyes travelled down; he was only half-hard, but Eret had been told quite often he was _gifted_ in that department.

"Bedroom."

Anna pointed, and Eret happily went along. He was even happier when he discovered where Elsa had gotten to. She was sat in a chair by Anna's bed, and her buttoned dress was long gone, leaving behind some _incredible_ lingerie, the glittering powder blue material very flattering, and he now definitely knew she was wearing stockings. As he approached (with Anna nudging him from behind), Elsa stood up.

"You'll be taking orders from Elsa too, understand?"

"Mhmm."

Eret hummed, hoping that didn't count as 'talking'. He wasn't reprimanded, so he supposed he'd gotten away with it. Elsa picked up something from the bed; the something turned out to be handcuffs.

"Sit."

Elsa finally spoke, and Eret obediently perched in the chair, allowed Elsa to cuff his arms behind the back of the chair. They weren't super heavy duty, he could probably break them if he really tried... but where was the fun in that?

"Now, if you're a good boy and make my sister very happy, then maybe you'll get a reward. If not, we'll leave you there and find someone else to play with. Maybe _two_ someones... I'm sure Astrid and Hiccup wouldn't mind."

He bit back a whimper, and a remark that he wouldn't mind all that much if they _did_ do that. Elsa seemed to know what went through his head, leaning over to nip playfully at the top of his ear and leaving him tingling with the sensation of her cool breath against his skin. As Elsa moved to sit on the bed, Anna got his attention rather bluntly by straddling his lap, grinding against the now-full tent of his boxers. She had to hike her tight skirt up a little to have the room, which exposed the pale, freckled skin above her stockings, her thighs looking toned but still invitingly soft.

Not that Eret could do anything but sit back and let her, cuffed with her on his lap.

Anna stilled her hips to shuffle back a little, one hand gripping his shoulder for stability while the other roamed his chest, exploring his skin. He let her, enjoying the contact even if it wasn't anything sensational. They had time for that.

He'd forgotten, until then, that Anna had had plenty of time to learn his more sensitive spots and favourite ways to be touched from Astrid, who knew plenty about that. That fact leapt to his mind as Anna pinched his nipple roughly between her thumb and forefinger, twisting just enough that it _hurt_ in the most delightful way.

"Ah!"

Anna pinched him a little harder, then reached up and tapped him on the nose.

"I'll let that slide because I didn't forbid it, but no speaking includes no loud noises either."

Eret almost pouted, but then Anna was standing up and starting to unbutton her shirt, which was a lovely distraction from whatever he might have pouted about. She had no bra underneath, so as soon as the purple shirt fell open her breasts were completely exposed to hungry eyes. Anna picked up his belt and gave him a few light snaps with it against his outer thighs, enough to leave little welts rising on his skin but nowhere near the damage the thick strip of leather was capable of inflicting. Just sharp enough to stoke the fire building low in his belly, cock twitching against a growing damp spot in his boxers.

"Wait right there."

To his dismay, Anna left the room. He turned to look at Elsa, who simply shrugged and rearranged herself more comfortably on the bed. Anna wasn't gone long, and gave no indication of why she'd gone. She climbed back into his lap, straddling only one of his legs that time, which made Eret very glad they'd picked a sturdy, wide chair for the task of him being mounted. Anna ground herself against his thigh, the thin material of her underwear already damp when she started and growing wetter as she rubbed herself on him. Eret flexed his muscles, grinning when the tensed-then-relaxed shift obviously gave Anna a thrilling change in how it felt, her soft sighs of enjoyment becoming a longer, drawn out moan.

"Hey Anna? Here."

Elsa's voice broke into the little bubble of Anna's shameless rutting, but when Eret heard the crinkle of a foil wrapper, he found himself not really minding in the slightest. Anna had to get off his lap to take off his boxers, his thigh wet with her arousal as she pulled the cotton down his legs and tossed his underwear aside. Next went Anna's skirt, shimmied down her legs in a rather alluring show to expose the soaked material of her thong. That soon went too, leaving Anna in only her heels and stockings. It was a very lovely view, and Eret had no complaints when Anna shoved her wet thong in his mouth, acting as a makeshift gag and filling his senses with her taste and scent.

Anna ripped the condom wrapper open, slipping the latex out and working it down the length of his cock. He let himself enjoy the feel of her small, nimble fingers sliding down his shaft. His attention was temporarily diverted by a moan from a different direction, and when Eret turned he saw that one of Elsa's hands had dipped beneath the waistband of her briefs, obviously enjoying the show. A hand on his jaw forced Eret's eyes back to Anna, who was climbing into his lap and rubbing lazily against his sheathed cock.

"I'm over here, though I'm sure Elsa can be quite distracting. Now, if you're lucky, you might even get off later."

Eret whined against his gag; orgasm denial was his absolute weakness. And Anna _knew_ that. She seated herself on him, the angle a little awkward at first until she figured out how to lean for maximum space to move, bracing her hands on his shoulders. As she moved her hips up and down torturously _slow,_ Eret had a good idea where she'd gone earlier, feeling the solid, unyielding pressure of the plug she had in. The image alone of her putting it in was enough to make his hips buck, and the tight, constant feel of it had every move Anna made even more wonderfully torturous.

There was promise as Anna started to move a little faster, but then he jumped as cool fingers brushed his neck, laid over Anna's on Eret's shoulders as Elsa stood behind him.

"Go slower, it really makes him squirm."

Sure enough, Anna slowed, taking the pace right back to dizzying, teasing, not-quite-enough. She was grinding more than bouncing, but the litany of _filthy_ sounds that fell from her mouth were more than worth the torment. Anna dragged it out, the wet, slick slide of her motions driving Eret to madness and back before she finally reached up and yanked his makeshift gag out, tossed her thong away and used one hand to send a very clear message as she pulled his head against her breast. His tongue flicked against her nipple before he pulled it into his mouth, sucking and teasing the sensitive nub with the merest hints of teeth.

Anna seemed satisfied with the attentions of his mouth, if the speed of the motions of her hips were anything to go by. He felt her nails digging into his shoulders as her grip tightened, knees digging into his still-tinglings thighs as her legs tried to squeeze together. She pushed his head away with a whimper, and so Eret got to see her in the throes of her climax. Her hair was coming loose, her freckled cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes screwed shut as she shuddered and squeezed tight around his cock.

The tremors seemed to last for quite a while, and Eret found it very hard not to feel rather smug about that, even as he struggled not to just close his eyes and let the pleasurable sensations overwhelm him too. Anna finally stilled, muscles still rippling around him lazily as she sank to rest her head on his shoulder, panting heavily.

* * *

Elsa had to bite back a giggle when Anna mouthed " _wow"_ over Eret's shoulder, giving her a shaky thumbs up. Patting Anna's head encouragingly when she saw her sister had caught her breath, Elsa undid Eret's cuffs.

"Alright?"

She asked Eret, who looked to Anna for a permitting nod before he answered.

"Yeah, no pain or numbness."

"Good. You still can't come, but Anna looked like she could do with the help staying up."

Anna threw her a glare, but when Eret's hands landed on her waist, holding her steady, the glare melted away as the two began to move again. Eret was more involved, one hand helping steady Anna while the other explored her, Anna's hands roaming his body in turn.

Eret still wasn't allowed to speak, so the only indication they got that he was close to coming whether he had permission or not was the weak, pleading whimpers that slipped out. Anna looked up at Elsa, debauched and beaming, and Elsa nodded. Anna slowed herself down before gesturing for Elsa to help her stand. The position plus the heels made for a less than graceful dismount, but once she had Elsa to lean on for stability Anna managed to kick off her heels and straighten up.

Panting, flushed and covered in sweat, Eret's still-pained expression said that Anna had stopped just before the point of no return.

"Better give him a minute to cool down."

"Yeah. You can take that off if you want" Anna gestured to Eret's condom, which he rolled off "here, clean the goop off."

Eret hissed as the cold wipe Anna gave him touched the heated skin of his erection, but he dutifully cleaned off the condom residue and waited patiently for next orders. Anna surveyed him, occasionally glancing at Elsa before she seemed to decide.

"On the bed, lay on your back."

Elsa leant in, rubbed Anna's shoulder encouragingly as Eret got up from the chair to obey.

"You're doing great sis."

Anna grinned, pushing sweaty hair off of her face before she clambered up on the bed, kneeling near Eret's face.

"We're both gonna give each other oral. If you make me come first, you get a reward for being so good."

Eret nodded, helping Anna balance as she straddled his face and lowered herself down. Elsa watched Anna's face as Eret got right to work, and he was apparently good enough that Anna completely forgot what she was going to do, hips twitching as she moaned and rutted against Eret's mouth and tongue. She left them to it for a couple of minutes, which gave Eret time to cool off a little more, and even the playing field by bringing Anna a little closer to climax herself.

"If you don't get to it, he's gonna win."

Elsa laughed lightly as Anna's eyes widened, managing to shift so she was stretched forward. She was considerably shorter than Eret, so couldn't really try out the deep-throat she'd been practicing without losing contact with his mouth. Something Elsa suspected Anna wasn't willing to give up. But she still went at him with all her usual enthusiasm, which saved Elsa having to joke _if you don't blow him, I will_ as she knelt down closer to Eret's knees. It gave her plenty of space to observe, undoing her bra for a mix of comfort and access as she tossed it aside, one hand returning to her throbbing clit while the other played with her breast, tweaking her nipple as she rubbed herself.

Whether she was still pretty sensitive from the previous climax, or whether Eret was just _that_ good, Anna was starting to shake long before Eret showed any signs of even stopping to catch his breath. She had to pull up so there was no risk of biting him as she came, head pressed against his stomach half-muffling her moans as Eret _kept going,_ dragging out the orgasm until Anna seemed unable to draw breath, legs too weak to raise her off to escape.

"Eret, stop."

Elsa interjected since Anna seemingly couldn't, and Anna melted in place almost instantly, making weak little whines as she struggled to manage the overload.

But, as she was _Anna,_ she bounced back startlingly fast, and as she could move closer without losing Eret's mouth now she'd come, Anna quickly made up the distance and took Eret as deep as she could, gagging slightly in her haste before she figured it out. It didn't take long for _that_ to bring Eret off, the drawn out wait obviously making it rather intense as he arched and swore his way through his orgasm, Anna managing to swallow him down like a champ. Elsa felt her own end approach, but opted to save it for a little later.

Anna managed to roll over on to her back, rumpled a gentle word for the ruined state of her but she definitely looked happy about it all the same, the two horizontal both breathing heavily. Her eyes found Elsa's, and Elsa knew it was time for her to take the reins.

"So, Eret, you have another one in you this evening?"

"Well, you'll have to give me a _few_ minutes, but yeah, always."

He gave Elsa a cheeky wink, head flopping back down to the bed as he basked in his little afterglow. There were faint red lines on his wrists, but if they bothered him Eret gave no sign. The unsatisfied urge tried to nudge Elsa on, but she gave the two time to cool off, and for Eret's refractory period to kick in (unless he was just bragging, in which case they'd have to wait longer).

"Anna, up on all fours?"

It took her a minute, obviously still a little shaky but she managed, and looked very keen for what was coming. Eret did as directed, and his eyes landing on the plug seemed to give him all sorts of hope.

Which was fine, Elsa mused, as that hope was about to come true.

"Take the plug out gently, you don't want to hurt her."

Eret gave a clumsy gesture to his mouth, along with a questioning hum. Elsa nodded.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if Anna's definitely up for this."

"Oh, she definitely is. It's why she put that in earlier."

Eret cocked his head, eyebrows crinkling in thought.

"Oh, no, I meant in general cus she's looking pretty well-fucked."

"That doesn't mean I can't be _more_ well-fucked!"

Anna insisted, twisting around to look at Eret. She made quite the image with her pink cheeks and mussed hair, naked save for a pair of dark purple stockings. Eret was little better, reddened marks forming along the side of his thigh, more on his shoulders where Anna's hands had gripped him tight.

"You heard the lady. And you" Elsa gave Anna a playful spank, which had both sisters giggling "behave."

"Never!"

Eret was already growing hard again, and took the lube and condom from Elsa happily. He rolled the latex on himself, then added a hearty coating of lubricant to the condom. Anna wiggled impatiently, seeming very happy when she felt Eret moving closer. He tested with his fingers first, ensuring the plug had loosened Anna up enough to take his generous size. Seemingly satisfied, Eret aimed and pressed, eased himself in inch by inch until his pelvis came to rest against Anna's backside.

"Go slow, you're not exactly small."

With a small laugh, Eret nodded and placed his hands on Anna's hips. His pace was slow, pulling back several inches before he pushed back in. Anna mewled and rocked with him, Elsa trying to balance keeping watch with the movement of her fingers against her clit, _aching_ to come herself by then. At Anna's pleading look, Elsa told Eret to move a little quicker. It wasn't often that Anna orgasmed from anal sex, but that didn't stop her enjoying it immensely, as proved by the way she twisted and mewled and pushed back against Eret.

Elsa came first, having built up to it for most of the evening and it was a powerful hit when it finally happened. She buckled forward, braced against the bed as her legs went weak. With a smirk, she withdrew her wet fingers and wiped them across Eret's bottom lip. He held her gaze as his tongue came to taste her, winked and turned his attentions back to Anna.

"Have I gotta hold out again, or no?"

"No no, whenever you're ready."

Anna answered, voice occasionally fracturing on a moan as Eret kept thrusting, his relief at her response visible. He kept going a little while longer, hands tightening on Anna's hips before he pulled back carefully and rolled off his condom quickly, giving his cock a few jerks until he came messily across Anna's back. That was something Anna had said before was allowed, as it was something she quite liked.

He slumped back, resting on his haunches, hair escaping the ponytail he wore it in to stick to his sweaty forehead. Elsa passed Eret a tissue to wrap his condom in, which he thanked her for. Anna was visibly worn out by then, laying on her belly with a lazy smile on her face.

"Mind if I go clean up, since it seems Anna is all done?"

"Not at all. Bathroom is through there."

Elsa pointed, and Eret thanked her again before he left the room. Retrieving a towel, Elsa handed it to Anna to clean herself up with, after the older sister had used a couple of wipes to clean the sticky mess on her back away. Anna rolled onto her front to use the towel as best she could, still smiling.

"Thanks for being here for all... that. So supportive..."

Anna trailed off, yawning. Elsa smiled fondly as she took the soiled towel from Anna and dropped it in the wash basket. Then she rolled off Anna's stockings and tossed those in there too.

"You are very welcome. Come on, into bed with you."

Fully undressed and wiped down, Elsa lifted the blankets up and Anna crawled under them. Giving Anna a kiss on the forehead, Elsa tucked her sister in and told her to get some rest. Anna was falling asleep before Elsa finished peeling off her own stockings. She headed to the bathroom in just her briefs, found Eret in the shower. He looked surprised to see her, though that shifted to something more like delight when she dropped the last fabric covering and told him to move up, so they could share.

"Thank you for... indulging Anna so thoroughly tonight."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. And she was awesome for a first time Domme."

Elsa smiled, glad to see he was still positive about it away from Anna, showing that he wasn't faking just for her sake.

"If you're ever up for being Dominated again, I'm happy to offer. Although, I can be considerably _rougher_ than Anna."

Rather than be put off, Eret seemed _very_ enamoured with that thought, cock starting to fill out again. Clearly, he _really_ wasn't kidding about the speedy recovery. As Elsa wrapped her hand around him, Eret snickered to himself and Elsa realised why when he answered.

"I'm definitely _up_ for that."

-FROZEN-

**Eret would definitely make that joke and you can't change my mind.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Writing this fic when it's hideously warm just really makes me long to be up a mountain somewhere surrounded by snow and ice.**

-FROZEN-

As she sat down and began to sort through the various notices and stack of re-routed mail that had been delivered to them - Elsa pile, Anna pile, junk pile - Elsa heard Anna humming to herself and smiled. They were both quite excited about the upcoming evening they had planned, as the weather was clear enough for it at last. Helicopter tours weren't cheap - even with their staff discount - but they hadn't really splurged on much (other than condoms, but they were a necessity) through the season, so they could afford it.

After dropping the plates off in the sink, Anna headed to the bathroom, and Elsa let out a small giggle when she heard Anna find what she'd left in the bathroom sink. Done sorting the post out, she pushed Anna's pile over to where it was in reach of her usual seat.

"Well, I see _you_ had a fun time last night."

"I did indeed. Eret came back for that repeat performance I offered him, with someone not quite as gentle as you."

"Yeah, it was fun but I'm no Dominatrix. Not something I'm against doing again, but I think I'm just too damn lazy and will happily let someone else do all the work."

Elsa snickered, shaking her head fondly at her sister.

"Which is funny, because from what I've seen nobody can get you to stay still any more than our parents could when you were tearing round the house as a child."

"Yeah, well, those have all been special occasions. I could have gone all domme on Jack if I wanted, but it was _soooo_ much easier to just bend over the desk and let him do the heavy lifting."

Elsa turned to her sister, eyebrow raised.

"When, exactly, was this?"

"Oh, yesterday. I was gonna tell you but you were all in the zone for your date. Which I _actually_ thought was gonna be with Heather, given the new addition to your toy collection and my knowledge she likes toys. So I didn't wanna interrupt that."

"That's sweet of you. But no, Heather's already left, remember? Her job back in the real world started earlier than expected, and Stoick let her go early since the season's pretty much over."

Pondering her words for a minute, Anna nodded.

"Oh, yeah. She said goodbye and everything! My brain is not on top form today I guess."

"We did swap numbers, and we plan to meet up when I've gone back home. Anyway... how did things happen with Jack?"

Elsa remembered that despite his generally being irritating, Jack had been a pretty good lay. Nicely sized, generous stamina, and quite strong for his slim build. And Anna had _seen_ Elsa enjoy him, so she wasn't too surprised there had been an encounter.

"Yeah... there was nothing to do, I was bored, he was bored and yanno, he's not that fun to talk to. Great fun to fuck though. And much quieter when satisfied. And besides, it was _his_ desk I was on, so it was _his_ mess to clean up after."

Anna grinned, obviously pleased with herself. She was _completely_ shameless. Elsa sort of admired that about her.

"Well, as long as you had fun."

"Absolutely! So, how was Eret?"

Elsa couldn't suppress her own smile, remembering how _thoroughly_ she'd played with Eret. He brought toys of his own, like a ball gag. Not Elsa's favourite toy, but it probably stopped him alerting half the resort how much he enjoyed Elsa paddling his backside. After that and the two rounds they'd gone using her new strap on, Eret had been left limping, bruised and beaming the next morning, joking that if they were ever visiting family in Norway at the same time, they should hook up again. Elsa was going to miss Eret - he was easy to be around, whether or not sex was involved.

Actually, they'd made a _lot_ of good friends at the resort. And fucked most of them, but everyone was happy with that arrangement, and the guests were none the wiser. They'd had a _lot_ of fun throughout the season. Elsa had explored and acknowledged a new facet of her sexuality, and indulged those she already knew about.

"By that smile, I'm guessing he was pretty great?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going to divulge specifics without his consent, but if you'd seen him this morning you would have seen him with a limp in his step and a smile on his face."

Anna giggled, clapping her hands together.

"I expect nothing less after a night with you!"

Elsa turned to lay on the sofa properly, done going through her post and wanting to let lunch settle in her stomach before she decided whether or not to head to yoga or the gym. Dagur had left with his sister, so yoga wasn't going to have the fun ending like a couple of past sessions... then again, Elsa wasn't specifically looking to hook up that evening anyway.

"I'm really glad we got to spend these months here. It's been like one long holiday, even with working."

"Yeah. And we got to hang out a lot, and, well, have a lot of fun together, away from anyone who actually knows us to worry about them judging us. And you got to meet hot ladies who helped you figure out you're bi."

Anna's words inevitably led to Elsa thinking of said 'hot ladies'. Heather being the first. Then there was Astrid. And, most recently, Elsa had had her own encounter with Mala. With Anna there, of course, though Anna was also being kept quite... _busy_ at the time by Mala's friend and co-worker, Throk.

They had been at a party thrown by Hiccup and Astrid, as a farewell for some of the staff who'd be leaving when the season ended - a few were all year round, like Hiccup and Astrid themselves, as the resort needed maintenance and a few people still liked to take trips there. Quite a few had paired off and left for farewell flings not long after midnight, and there was only ten or so left by the time Mala had made it quite clear she'd be more than interested in something happening with Elsa. Apparently she'd been interested before, but that was before Elsa had really gotten to grips with her sexual identity.

Being devoured by the muscular, attractive blonde woman while Anna watched as she was fucked up against the window by Throk had been utterly thrilling. Whether they knew the sisters were watching each other, feeding off of each others arousal, Elsa wasn't sure. Mala was incredibly perceptive, though. Elsa wouldn't be surprised if she had noticed. Either way, Elsa was confident enough in enjoying a woman's body that she returned the favour, and Mala more than happy to give those delightfully breathy directions until she was as satisfied as Elsa was. And _damn,_ that woman had some powerful thighs. Elsa could still feel the phantom pressure of them against her head if she thought about it for a minute.

"Thinking about that party again?"

Anna asked, and Elsa nodded with a smile her sister shared.

"Was a good one. Throk's a bit too... old-fashioned for me, but he was fun for the night. And so very happy to see the show of you and Mala, he didn't even think to ask if I minded getting fucked with you there, let alone notice that I was watching."

She giggled at the memory, then slumped back in her chair with a contented sigh.

"Oh! And that was the night Astrid got her... _reward_ for that night Hiccup got to fuck all three of us."

Elsa dimly remembered overhearing Astrid joke that she 'got to have three guys' after that night, hadn't realised she was serious at the time. Then again, it was _Astrid._

"Who was it again?"

"Ryder and Bruni. And Hiccup. All at the _same time!"_ Elsa's eyes widened at the mental images _that_ inspired "She only took Ryder's cock out of her mouth long enough to let me know she was having the time of her life... oh, and to invite me in, but I was only in there for condoms since we hadn't gone intending on hooking up in the living room. Well, maybe with Hiccup and Astrid, but they'd have been prepared. They _were_ prepared. Hiccup threw me a box of six and told me to have fun."

Humming, Elsa reached for her drink.

"Sounds like Hiccup has the same sort of thing we do. He likes to see his wife happy, even if it means sharing the stage with other men."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Eret has spent a fair bit of time there. Even if Hiccup isn't in to guys, which I've never actually _asked,_ he's obviously comfortable enough around them if everyone is a consenting adult."

"And their marriage definitely comes across as completely solid, and both are obviously deeply in love with each other. I was just commenting that it seems we are not alone in our... kink, as it were. Although a married couple isn't the _ideal_ comparison."

Anna shrugged.

"I get what you're getting at. Compersion kink is just 'I like to watch' but with more... feelings? Like, to be happy for someone else's happiness is an act of love."

Elsa nodded.

"Very true."

They chatted and relaxed for a while longer before Elsa took off for the gym. She was going to miss the quiet, spacious spot when she went home, back to a crowded place with queues for the weights bench and shower cubicles that were too small for adult women. After showering, she headed back to their rooms, found Anna napping on the sofa with a book on the floor nearby, indicating she'd fallen asleep reading. Elsa passed through to her room to get to her hairdryer, and by the time she'd finished drying her hair, Anna had woken and was foraging in the kitchen for chocolate, hair adorably mussed by the sofa.

"Don't forget Atali is gonna be here soon to make sure we've filled everything out for helicopter safety."

Straightening up with a bag of chocolate buttons in hand, Anna's face crinkled in thought.

"Oh yeah, the whole if we die, it's not the resorts fault and mom and dad can't sue them forms?"

"That's the one! Well, I imagine it's not the only one, but still."

The two of them were just discussing whether to order food to the room or head down to eat - neither felt like cooking - when there was a knock at the door. Anna patted down her messy hair a little while Elsa headed to answer it. In her silver-grey skirt and jumper with her strawberry-blonde hair falling around her shoulders, Atali made quite a pretty picture when Elsa opened the door.

"Hello Atali."

"Good evening Elsa. May I come in?"

"Of course. Don't mind Anna, she's not long woken up from a nap."

The sister in question stuck her tongue at Elsa, who laughed to herself as Atali stepped through.

"Drink? I was just about to make tea."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Elsa made some tea while Anna fixed her hair properly, and the three drank tea and went through the paperwork with Atali. She _definitely_ got the feeling Atali had a bit of a thing for Anna, caught the shy smiles and the light flush of her cheeks.

Well, Atali was pretty cute. Elsa certainly wouldn't have minded seeing _that_ show.

"Well, I think that's almost everything... may I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Through that door over there."

Anna pointed while Elsa was rinsing her mug in the sink, and it wasn't until the door was closing behind Atali that Elsa realised she had not removed certain toys from certain sinks...

"Shit!"

"What? What?"

Anna looked perplexed by Elsa's outburst.

"My toy is still in the sink!"

Teal eyes widened comically as Anna whipped around to look at the closed door.

"Ohhhhh. Well, that'll be a fun conversation. Or maybe she won't mention it."

They could only wait, listening for the toilet flush, the running water as Atali washed her hands, and then the footsteps to the door. Elsa's cheeks were warm as she realised Atali had either moved the toy or just... washed her hands around the big faux phallus sitting there in the sink.

"I must say, that's quite an impressive model you have there."

Of all the things Elsa had expected her to say when she left the bathroom, a _compliment_ on her choice of dildo was not, in fact, anywhere on the list. Elsa was saved the trouble of having to reply by Anna, and her absolute lack of brain-mouth filter.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Elsa treated ourselves... wait, that came out wrong. What I mean is we both bought one. Each!"

As Elsa blushed harder and harder in the corner, Anna skipped off to her room, heartlessly abandoning her.

Well, for a few seconds. Then she came running back, holding her very own strap on. Because _that_ was perfectly ordinary for what was probably only their third or fourth conversation ever with Atali...

Although, Elsa had to admit, ordinary introductions had somewhat gone out of the window early on in their time at the resort. And, when Elsa managed to look, she noticed Atali didn't seem perturbed. She actually looked kind of... interested? After a minute of possibly the most awkward silence Elsa had ever endured, Atali crooked a finger at Anna, who leant forward with intrigue to hear whatever it was Atali murmured in her ear.

The look Anna shot Elsa was a particularly familiar one, though Elsa was still in a state of disbelief that Atali had apparently propositioned her there and then.

"Hold that thought. Elsa, a word?"

Elsa followed her sister to the nearest room, the door closed behind them.

"Well?"

"She said she wanted to, you know, try this out. Or rather, wants me to try it out on her. I just wanted to know if you were up for that, so I can see what she says, or if I should just take her to my room."

Well, Elsa _had_ already thought to herself that it was a show she'd like to see.

"Ask her."

Anna grinned, nodding before she headed back out, silicone phallus still waving rather lewdly from her hand. Elsa hovered, not wanting to see Atali look at her oddly if she _wasn't_ in the mood for Elsa's spectatorship. And, as it turned out, she wasn't.

She _was,_ however, perfectly eager to have Elsa's involvement.

For someone who'd only recently come out as bisexual, Elsa felt like four different women in as many months was quite an active exploration. She wasn't complaining, though. It had been liberating, being able to explore out there - if it didn't go well, then it wouldn't have followed her home. But it _had,_ and Elsa intended on enjoying it thoroughly.

"Your room or mine?"

Anna managed to tear her eyes away from Atali, who was awfully quiet for someone who'd just agreed to a threesome with them, to answer Elsa's question.

"Uh, yours. You changed your bed earlier, I didn't."

Elsa did make a quick detour to the bathroom, retrieving her toy so it wasn't still there later, pulse quickening at the way Atali's gaze darkened when she looked at it. For someone who came across rather quiet and prim, Atali was already turning out to be a little wild. She'd undoubtedly learned of their... thing, or at least noticed that several other members of staff had tales of nights spent with the sisters. So... maybe it wasn't that surprising she'd been confident enough to suggest such a thing? Especially when there were sex toys just lying around.

When she entered her bedroom, Anna and Atali were already kissing. Elsa put down the strap on to one side, and stood to enjoy the show. When the two pulled apart, Elsa was beckoned over next. Atali was a passionate, rather demanding kisser, hints of teeth and a searching, hungry tongue tasting Elsa's mouth, her hand coming up to cup the back of Elsa's neck.

"Mmm. Mala said you were both delightfully good kissers."

"She... did? Why was she saying that to you?"

Anna asked, her face mirroring Elsa's own mild confusion.

"She's my partner. When we're working out here, we have an open arrangement, but prefer to indulge it individually."

Mala had never even given an indication she wasn't single, but perhaps that was between her and Atali. It did definitely suggest that under her soft-spoken exterior, Atali was more adventurous than she appeared, since Elsa knew Mala was definitely rather... _varied_ in her tastes.

"So, which of us did you want to play with?"

"Is both not an option?"

Anna and Elsa shared a look over Atali's shoulder. That wasn't _totally_ new to them, after all, though it was usually more of a swap-while-the-other-watched. They both nodded.

"Both is fine with us."

Happy to hear it, Atali resumed kissing them, clothing soon starting to find it's way to the floor. Atali was down to her boyshorts first, and showed a little tendency for taking charge when she pushed Elsa down onto the bed, climbing up on top of her to resume those messy, greedy kisses, making short work of the rest of Elsa's clothes in the process. Anna opted to get ahead of the game and finished undressing herself before she joined the two of them on the bed. If she noticed the two were awfully comfortable in such a situation, Atali didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by it.

She moved back and forth between the two sisters, kissing and groping and making some frankly _indecent_ sounds when she was touched in turn. The cotton of her shorts was damp when Elsa moved to take them off, Atali moaning softly as fingers grazed the skin of her inner thigh. She seemed quite sensitive, and that alone was a turn on for Elsa. Atali was clearly the masochist to Mala's sadism, the submissive to the Dominant, responding more to their rougher touches, shaking when Elsa's nails dragged across the curve of her waist and murmuring _"more"_ when Anna teased her nipples with hints of teeth.

"Anna, would you care to put that on?"

There was something a little disarming about Atali's soft, polite tone turning breathy with desire as she nodded to Anna's strap-on set, which Anna was only too happy to oblige Atali with. As Elsa moved where she was indicated, Atali settled herself down between Elsa's spread legs, waiting for Anna to get into position. Still new to the usage, Anna took a minute or two of fumbling before she figured it out. Atali was surprisingly patient about it, and seemed incredibly grateful when she felt Anna press in to her. Once she was settled with the position, Atali was leaning forward to put her mouth on Elsa, soft moans vibrating against sensitive nerves when her fingers wound through Atali's hair.

Anna's face of utmost concentration might have made Elsa laugh in any other situation, but Atali's hungry ministrations were managing to take up much of Elsa's own focus. When her fingers tightened against Atali's scalp, she only moaned louder, audible despite being muffled against Elsa's skin. Anna moved a little quicker as she found her rhythm, Atali's body rocking with the push-pull motions. It became visibly more difficult for Atali to stay focused on Elsa, laving one last sloppy lick along her clit before Atali was pushing back and telling Anna to stop for a minute.

"Something wrong?"

"No no. Would you lay on your back for me?"

Anna obliged, the toy cock landing with a lewd, wet sound against her belly. Elsa wasn't sure _why_ it was hot, but there was something indescribably arousing about the way Atali leant over Anna, trailing her tongue along the length of the dildo, collecting her own wetness on her tongue and holding Anna's gaze the whole time. Anna looked like she'd forgotten how to _breathe._

"Care to join in this time Elsa?"

It took Elsa's slightly stunned brain a minute to cotton on to what Atali was requesting. It was certainly new for the sisters, but it was something Elsa had experienced and enjoyed, so she nodded.

"Sure. Are you allergic to latex?"

After the Jack incident, Elsa had gotten a pack of latex-free condoms to add to her collection for just-in-case. Atali shook her head, so Elsa moved to strap herself in to the harness that allowed her to wield the silicone appendage. When she looked up from fixing a buckle, Atali had already seated herself on top of Anna and begun to ride her steadily. Applying a condom to herself was different to putting it on someone else, and Elsa was still figuring that out. Eventually successful, she slicked the condoms surface with lubricant before approaching Atali. They kissed as Elsa used her lubed fingers to open Atali up, her hips still rolling to ride Anna all the while, Atali's hand occasionally coming up to play with Elsa's breasts as she moaned against Elsa's mouth.

"Ready for me too?"

"Absolutely."

To accompany her words, Atali laid herself over Anna completely, the spread position exposing her to Elsa more. She knew it was a tight, somewhat uncomfortable first push from experience, and eased her toy into Atali slowly - as she couldn't _feel_ the toy herself, she made sure to give Atali the time to say it wasn't fitting quite right. The woman in the middle gave a great, shuddering breath as Elsa bottomed out, hips twitching between them as she adjusted to the feel of both of them inside her.

Their first few thrusts were clumsy, no coordination with each other. With the most leverage, Elsa opted to set the pace, letting Atali set the depth and speed as she lifted and dropped her hips. After a little while, she and Anna managed to get more in sync; it showed in the way their playmate began to moan louder and swear more colourfully. Atali occasionally slowed to a grind, so she could lean down and kiss Anna before she picked her movements back up again.

The dual effort of their thrusts combined with their hands roaming her body to press here and stroke there was enough to bring Atali off, Elsa's hands on her hips to steady her. Before Elsa could move to pull out, Atali was twisting to look at her as best she could.

"Round two?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. That was a nice warm up, but I usually like it rougher."

Given that she was dating Mala, Elsa wasn't surprised to hear that.

"If you're sure?"

"I am. I will let you know if it's too rough."

Elsa nodded, and as Atali turned back, she caught her sister's eye. Anna nodded back up at her, and both reached down to the buttons near the base of their toys. The hum of vibrations became audible, though soon drowned out by the sounds Atali made in response. The thrumming had the secondary effect of additional stimulation for Elsa, who was already half on edge from Atali's mouth earlier, and doubted she'd last much longer constantly grinding herself against the buzzing toy.

"You take the front, I've got the back sis."

Anna got the message, waiting until Elsa took a handful of Atali's hair and pulled her up by it to take advantage of newly exposed skin, squeezing and groping her chest in ways Atali seemed very, _very_ pleased about. With the encouragement of Atali's moans and pleas, they fucked her harder, steady rhythm starting to falter the closer all three got to climax. It was Anna who went first, the sounds she made incredibly familiar to Elsa by then. An upside of them using toys was that Anna could just keep going after she came, and she did. Atali wasn't far behind, arching her back to what looked like a painful angle as she cried out before slumping backward against Elsa. Her weight pressed the toy more firmly against Elsa's clit, and it only took a few last bucking motions of her hips before Elsa joined them in satisfaction.

There were fumbles to turn the damn things _off_ seconds later, the buzzing too much on hypersensitive nerves. The room was silent save for panting breaths, Elsa first to move as she eased her strap-on out of Atali's ass and began unbuckling it, throwing a towel on the floor and placing the toy on that before she moved to help Atali get down, freeing Anna to get out of her own harness. The three laid on the bed for a few minutes, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow.

Atali, who had obviously had practice being able to stand up after being double-penetrated because Elsa remembered her legs feeling like jelly after, was first to sit up, pushing sweat-soaked hair off of her face.

"Well, thank you for the unexpected but incredibly pleasant evening. You will have to behave yourselves in the helicopter."

"We will."

"Promise!"

Anna grinned as Atali requested use of their shower, and Elsa told her to go right ahead. Her gait was slightly coltish, but she seemed steady enough. After a few minutes, Anna reached over with her hand held up.

"High five?"

Bemused, Elsa raised her hand and gave the requested celebratory hand slap.

"Why?"

"Well, we obviously made a very good team!"

They both fell about giggling after that, calming down slowly and comfortably.

"You know, despite all the adventures here, and having just been part of _doing_ it to someone else, I still haven't tried the whole double penetration thing."

Elsa nodded to acknowledge her sister, humming.

"Well, I have an idea for how we can fix that before we finish here for good."

-FROZEN-

**One more to go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here we are, the final chapter!**

-FROZEN-

"Anna, you're being overdramatic."

"I am not!"

Anna very un-dramatically flopped down into a chair, and did a very un-dramatic sigh.

"You are! We already got offered two months work for next season, so we'll be back."

Their stuff was pretty much all packed up, and the people who were taking over their jobs while they went back to real life were all trained up to do said takeover. So Anna was a little bored, and kind of anxious about leaving the resort. She was keen to see her friends and family again, of course. But a big pool of people who were fun to hang out with, and who'd helped broaden many sexual horizons for both she _and_ Elsa... Anna was going to miss _that_ a whole lot.

"Come on, you can't tell me you won't miss all this. Here's where you discovered a whole lot about yourself, after all."

Elsa tipped her head, conceding her point.

"It is, and I will miss this. But we can't live our lives in this bubble forever, and besides which, if I don't go home I can't put these new discoveries in to practice."

"Oh yeah, you're gonna hook back up with Heather when we get home. Have you told mom and dad about... all that?"

Her sister shook her head, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Not yet. I'd prefer to do it in person. I'm not worried."

"Good, you shouldn't be. They know about me, and they never cared."

Elsa nodded, smiling.

"Indeed."

Before Anna could get back to her not-over-dramatic lamenting, there was a knock at the door. She hopped out of her seat to answer it, pleasantly surprised to see Astrid on the other side of the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Elsa here too?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Astrid followed her, making herself quite at home and grinning in Elsa's direction as a greeting. Astrid - and her lovely husband - had been _very_ good friends to the two of them, and Anna wasn't just including time spent in their bed. Anna wondered if Astrid had gotten three guys in her bed as repayment _each_ time Hiccup had his wife, Anna and Elsa all at once... dragging her mind out of the gutter for a minute, Anna gave her attention to Astrid.

"So, all packed up?"

"Pretty much. Just the stuff we still gotta use for now."

"Definitely gonna miss you two. You've been a lot of fun, both in and out of bedrooms. Or showers. On desks. In yoga studios..."

"Is _everyone_ here a gossip?"

Astrid giggled.

"Yep. But that's a good thing. Because if anyone is _rude_ about it, then everyone knows about that and the slut-shamers don't get laid. Or keep their jobs."

"Wow, there really are perks to marrying the owners son, huh?"

Astrid winked, shrugging before she shifted a cushion behind her to get more comfortable.

"Yeah... but it also speaks to an attitude we don't want around customers anyway. But that is not why I came here, fun as reminiscing is."

Elsa put her mug down, turning more toward Astrid in interest.

"So what did you come by here for? Not that you aren't welcome, of course."

"Oh. I came over to give you your going away gift. Well, to tell you about it. I can't physically hand it to you."

Anna raised an eyebrow, trying to work out what Astrid was talking about.

"Are you hitting on us? Cus you really don't have to try that hard."

Astrid laughed, shaking her head.

"No, although if you're free tonight... wait, no, stop getting distracted. So, you know how the resort was having renovations done?"

"Yeah? Spa stuff, right?"

"Right. Well, part of it is finished, but not open yet cus there's no point off-season. Head over there tomorrow night, say... nine? And you get your gift."

"What if we get caught?"

"By who? Besides, if you do, say I sent you there. Stoick will just roll his eyes and say _of course she did"_ her affect of Stoick's thick accent was hilarious, and Anna was fighting laughter "and you'll be fine. But you won't, seriously."

Astrid left them both with rather long, tempting kisses, winked and closed the door behind her. Anna strongly considered taking her up on the joke of if they were free that night, but decided against it. She was going to have to get used to being a little horny without a dozen options nearby when they went home anyway. And she hadn't packed _all_ her toys...

"What do you suppose Astrid has planned?"

Elsa asked as she stood up with her empty mug, heading over to rinse it in the sink. Anna shrugged.

"Knowing her, we'll never guess!"

"That is a very good point. Well, I'm going to go in search of dinner. Care to join me?"

"Sounds good sis! See, aren't you gonna miss being able to go grab dinner whenever you want?"

Her sister rolled her eyes, and gave Anna an indulgent smile. She was _not_ being overdramatic, no matter what Elsa said.

* * *

Anna skipped at her side as they headed to the spot Astrid had sent them to, having spent the evening wondering aloud what Astrid could possibly have been up to with this suggestion of hers. Elsa checked her phone.

"Well, we're on time."

"Good. Do we knock? Or just walk in?"

Anna asked, before shrugging and not waiting for an answer as she opened the door. Nobody immediately yelled at her, and as she bounded in, Elsa followed her sister. The entrance was obviously a reception area of sorts, with four doors leading out (not including the one they came in through), though one was marked as a bathroom.

"Which door do we go through?"

Elsa shrugged, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on what she recognised as a resort-brand gift basket, used mostly for the guests who ordered things like Valentine's Day gift packs. They usually contained wine and bubble bath and chocolates in silly shapes. The one she found contained a folded piece of paper with _to Elsa and Anna_ written on the front, and under that Elsa found condoms, a bottle of lubricant and a couple of bottles of something thick and viscous. And chocolates. Calling Anna to look, Elsa opened the note.

_"Hey girls!_

_The massage creams are condom safe and the chocolates are delicious! If your guides are not here, take door number one._

_Have fun!_

_Astrid."_

Exchanging a look with Anna, Elsa was _not_ surprised when Anna immediately went for the chocolate.

"She's right. They are delicious! Here, try one."

Elsa got very little choice as Anna shoved a chocolate in her mouth. It _was_ very nice.

"Oh hey, you're here!"

Another voice floated into the room, followed by the appearance of Sven. His hair was as messy as always, but it suited him enough that Elsa found it cute, not untidy. He gave her the same smile he always did - the two had spent more than one night together, though it was clear they weren't compatible in the long term but he liked her dominant side, let her take the reins and they had a lot of fun. He was not alone, and Anna looked _very_ happy to see Kristoff stood there too. Now _those_ two... they seemed set on seeing what happened back in reality when work was over.

"Are you our 'guides' for the evening?"

"Is that what Astrid called us?"

Elsa nodded, showing Sven the note that had been left. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Weird. Anyway, if you would like to come on through, and bring the basket."

Anna grabbed the basket, already helping herself to more chocolate as she followed the two men, and Elsa followed her. They were led to what was obviously to be a massage parlour - the walls were still bare, but the tables were laid out ready and waiting, some scented candles filling the air with a sweet, relaxing scent.

"We brought the candles, we didn't steal them."

Sven quickly defended himself when he saw Elsa looking, as though worried she'd ask if they _were_ stealing the resort's equipment.

"Good to know."

"Well, we're not professionals at this or anything, but we can get the job done. So if you ladies would like to strip off and lay down, we're gonna spend the evening taking _very_ good care of you both."

Kristoff explained, grinning at the two of them. Clearly, _they_ were Astrid's gift to them. Elsa had suspicions about why these two in particular - they'd been the first encounters where the sisters had heard one another, and realised that they liked it. And Astrid knew that. Plus, there were things Anna still wanted to try out...

Pretty used to being naked in front of a variety of people, and with an audience, Elsa and Anna quickly disrobed. Both men took off their shirts, but left on their trousers and watched the sisters head over to their individual tables. Sven picked out a bottle of the thick, creamy substance, which turned out to be a massage-helping gel that wouldn't risk damaging condoms the way massage oils would have done. It was a little cold when Sven first began to rub it along her back, but it warmed and melted against her skin soon enough to feel _very_ nice indeed. The scent was subtle, but with the scented candles burning away the room smelled lovely anyway.

Though Elsa was thoroughly enjoying the methodical rub down from head to toe, Anna was definitely a lot more vocal about enjoying her own massage from Kristoff, a steady stream of moans coming from the other side of the room.

"Want to turn over so I can get your front?"

Elsa complied, careful not to fall off the table as she flipped over on to her back. Thankfully, the massage gel didn't make her super slippery, else she might have slipped off the table when she laid back down. Sven started at the bottom that time, working his way up to her thighs before he looked at Elsa's face. His playful grin grew wider when he skipped over where Elsa was _very_ keen to be touched, moving up to her hips and stomach. Elsa felt his erection brush against her arm as he moved at her side, waiting until he turned to get more massage gel to lift her hand and rub teasingly at the straining fabric.

He raised one eyebrow, batting her hand away before pressing slick hands to her chest. His hands were big, cupping her breasts, squeezing and kneading as the cream melted into her skin before slippery fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples. Elsa arched up into his touch, her own sounds growing a little louder. Not quite as loud as Anna, and when Elsa looked over she saw Kristoff massaging a very small, very sensitive area. That appeared to give Sven the same idea, his fingers trailing down Elsa's stomach before he ran one in a line over her clit. With her wetness and his cream-covered fingers, there was little purchase to be found. Still, she was aroused and sensitive and Anna was _loud,_ and it didn't take long before Elsa was squirming and rocking her hips up to chase his touch, massage table creaking underneath her.

Any sounds Elsa made were drowned out by Anna, who was loud enough as she came that a part of Elsa's mind wondered if someone walking past the main door to the spa would have heard her. Then her mind was elsewhere, focused on the way Sven's fingers rubbed _that_ spot until she was clenching around his fingers as she climaxed.

Smirk still on his face, Sven pressed his wet fingers to her mouth. Elsa gripped his wrist and licked his fingers, enjoying his surprise - he obviously hadn't been sure she'd go for it. Elsa didn't really mind - the taste wasn't bad, and it was well worth the heated look on his face.

"Ok, I need a breather. Go play with Elsa."

Elsa turned to see Anna effectively shooing her playmate off, panting and flushed. Kristoff was chuckling, and possibly a little smug that he'd made her come so hard. He glanced over at Elsa, who nodded and beckoned him over. She opened Sven's bottoms with one hand, gripping his erection and stroking. Kristoff got the idea and undid his own, freeing his cock within reach for Elsa. After a minute thinking, she had them stand up next to each other which allowed her to suck them off in turn. Anna slipped off her table to come over and watch as Elsa moved between the two, never staying on one for more than a few seconds. The constant frustratingly short attentions of Elsa's mouth on their cocks had both men groaning, whining when she stopped.

Kristoff was longer, but Sven was thicker, pressing Elsa's tongue flat whenever she took him down a little deeper. He preferred when Elsa's hand squeezed the base as she sucked, while Kristoff responded better to the feel of her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock, and to her hand rubbing gently at his sensitive balls.

"Ok, now I'm feeling left out."

Giving each of the men a last suck each, Elsa pulled back and turned to Anna. She didn't look all that put out, but had obviously recovered and was ready to go again.

"How do you wanna do this?"

"Hmm... swap? So you know what I see in him."

Anna responded, giggling. Well, Elsa supposed it _was_ going to be reassuring to know Anna was getting satisfied regularly if she and Kristoff did end up dating. And, since it was Anna's idea, she obviously wasn't upset about the thought of sharing Kristoff for the evening. She looked up to the two men.

"That alright with you two?"

They both nodded, Sven following Anna back to her table. They put towels down underneath the sisters before the two laid down. Kristoff slipped a condom on over himself, broad hands covering Elsa's hips and pulling her down a little before he guided her legs to rest up against his chest. Elsa glanced across to where Anna had her legs wrapped around Sven's waist, urging him to get a move on.

Kristoff slid into her slowly, his pace equally and maddeningly slow as his entry. With both she and Anna aroused and eager, the leisurely pace only serving to frustrate them both.

"More!"

"C'mon, we can take it!"

With a little encouragement, they both picked up the pace. The table under Elsa rattled a little, but felt sturdy enough to take it - they were made to hold people heavier than Elsa, after all. With the owner, Stoick, being such a mountain of a man, most of the resort was built with consideration for heavier people. So Elsa was confident the table could take her being fucked, even with someone big like Kristoff moving as hard as he was.

Elsa let her eyes fall closed, enjoying the sensations she experienced, the sounds around her. Anna seemed particularly enthralled, judging by the explicit noises coming from her sister, but then Elsa _did_ know Sven was pretty good in bed. And out of bed, for that matter.

A particularly loud cry from Anna drew Kristoff's attention, so Elsa jokingly tapped the side of his cheek with her foot to get it back on her, more unhappy with his hips slowing down due to distraction than she was that he was watching Anna. Elsa liked to watch Anna too. She wasn't judging anyone. Kristoff gave her a sheepish look, but soon picked up his rhythm again, thrusting harder at Elsa's insistence.

Anna giggled, obviously having noticed the little exchange. One of her hands was braced against the table, the other down between her legs to stroke herself. Her giggles soon dissolved into moans, body starting to shake. Elsa lost track of her a little as Kristoff's hand slipped over her clit, pushing Elsa to the edge and over it. He groaned in relief as Elsa squeezed and spasmed around him, obviously having been trying to hold out for her. Anna and Sven were not far behind them, and the four came down from their mutual highs in a silence broken only by their ragged breathing.

And then broken by Anna.

"So, what's next?"

* * *

After a little wipe down for everyone, Anna got her answer to "what's next?" as their friends for the evening led them through a couple of doors.

"A hot tub?"

"Yep. We're the first ones to get to try it. Which is why Astrid said Sven and I have to come clean it in the morning."

"Woooorth it!"

Sven proclaimed as he got down to switch the water jets on, adding bubbles to the heated water. Anna didn't need any encouragement to get in, sighing happily as she melted into it. Kristoff slid in next to her, Elsa and Sven taking the other side. They all relaxed quietly for about fifteen minutes, which was when Anna knew she needed to get out before she started turning all pruny. Plus, she'd spotted there was a mattress and towels off to one side...

So, to encourage Kristoff to be agreeable, she placed a hand on his thigh, sliding it over to start rubbing his cock. He blinked and turned to look at her, cock swelling in her hand as she stroked him.

A pointed look toward the mattress was all the encouragement Kristoff needed, practically jumping out of the tub and pulling Anna up with him. They towelled off a bit so they wouldn't go sliding around too much, before Anna pushed Kristoff down on his back, retrieved a condom from the basket and put it on him. The tub had washed away most of her natural lubricant, but a little grinding and kissing soon sorted that for her. She knew Elsa was watching as she sank down on Kristoff, immensely enjoying the way he filled her.

Anna made sure to put on a good show for the audience, heard Elsa and Sven muttering amongst themselves before too long. Kristoff let his hands rest on her hips but gave setting the pace over to her. The sounds of water being displaced and splashed preceded damp towels being dropped to the floor, Elsa coming in to view soon after.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can we?"

With Kristoff's consent, Elsa straddled his face, body turned toward Anna so they could watch each other up close. One of his hands left Anna's hip to go to Elsa's, gripping for a little stability as she began to grind against his mouth, the blond man's tongue visibly working between Elsa's thighs in ways that had her sister moaning happily.

Anna had to slow down and catch her breath - between the erotic view and the building pleasure, breathing kept getting forgotten - as Sven approached. She winked at Elsa before taking Sven into her mouth, returning the display Elsa had given earlier when she sucked Kristoff too. Anna wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, having noted how much he enjoyed that earlier.

"Hey, if you make him go off too soon we can't check something off your list."

Anna pulled back, initially confused before her slightly hazy brain caught up.

"Oh!"

"Yes, exactly. Make sure you prepare her well Sven."

Sven looked to Anna, obviously checking she was game for it. Anna nodded eagerly, already twitchy with anticipation - she'd sort of forgotten that Elsa promised to help her get this off her list, and hadn't been sure how to broach it. Clearly, Elsa had no such issues. Sven rolled a fresh condom on and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, which he poured on to his fingers before disappearing behind Anna. She'd had anal sex before, so the initial feeling of fingers pressing _there_ wasn't all that unusual. But the extra-full feeling as his fingers filled her when Kristoff's cock was already inside her was still pretty new to Anna, reminding her of when she'd been topped by Mala's strap-on while she also had a butt plug in.

Elsa, who Kristoff had continued servicing all the while, managed to pry herself off of his face, though she looked a little disappointed about it. He _was_ pretty good at oral. Anna would have been disappointed too.

"Why'd you move?"

Anna had been enjoying the view, after all. Elsa smiled.

"Oh, I just thought they should both be focusing on you."

That was so very _Elsa_ of her. Anna let her be all big-sister about it, felt Elsa hold her hand when Sven was done using his fingers.

"You sure about this Anna?"

He asked, and she nodded eagerly again.

"Definitely."

Sven lubed himself up, pressing his hand on the bottom of Anna's back so she leant forward a little more. He inched himself in slowly, Anna's grip on Elsa's hand tightening with each inch until she felt his hips against her ass, let out a shuddering sigh as her body did its best to adjust to the _fullness._ Gods, it was _so_ much, all at once. Elsa petted her hair, murmuring that Anna was doing really well.

"I know it's intense, and if you want to stop you can, but it does get better."

Anna nodded, taking a few deep breaths and doing her best to relax into it. The men thankfully stayed nice and still, waiting on her.

"Ok, I'm good. Go slow?"

"Sure. Just say if you need a break, or need to stop."

Elsa continued to hold her hand and soothe her as those first few thrusts took her breath away, just on the edge of _too much_ before her body started to adjust. And then it started to feel good. Really, _really_ good. It was intense in a way she'd not experienced before, threatening to overwhelm her completely with every thrust. Elsa stayed at her side, watching as Anna slowly went to pieces.

Sven had more freedom of movement, his thrusts longer and deeper while Kristoff's were more shallow, pushing up as Sven pulled back. Kristoff reached to play with her chest, Sven's hand sliding down to play with her clit. Between them, they had her coming quickly. A little too soon for her liking, but Anna still enjoyed the intense climax immensely as she felt her whole body shaking.

Kristoff came pretty much the same time as she did, slumping against the mattress with his dorky, satisfied grin on his face. Sven was still hard, but Anna expected Elsa was going to be happy to deal with that for him.

"Ok, pull out slowly Sven, you don't want to hurt her."

Elsa helped Anna to move when Sven was out of her, because _wow_ she ached after that. It wasn't terribly unpleasant, but she definitely needed a little lie down. Sven cleaned himself up and changed condoms, which left him ready to help out Elsa, who'd stopped before she was done earlier for Anna's sake.

On her hands and knees, Elsa still managed to set the pace as Sven fucked her from behind, pushing herself back, grinding herself against him. Sven reached for her arms and pulled her up, giving Anna and Kristoff the view of Elsa's breasts bouncing as he fucked her harder. Elsa had _no_ complaints, it seemed, letting out a breathless laugh when Anna cheered for Sven to "give it to her good" from her position on the mattress with Kristoff.

Both halfway there already, Sven and Elsa's hard, quick pace soon had both of them crying out in ecstasy. After wriggling her arms free of Sven's hold, Elsa crawled over to the mattress and laid down next to Anna, both of them grinning. Once he'd ditched his condom, Sven shuffled on over and high fived Kristoff.

* * *

"Ok, you got everything?"

Sven asked as Kristoff hefted their last suitcase in to the car. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Gonna miss you two!"

Astrid decreed as she pulled both sisters in to a tight hug, leaving ridiculously loud kisses on both their cheeks.

"We will definitely miss you too."

"Yeah, what Elsa said!"

Anna agreed, laughing at Astrid's dramatics.

"Well, I'll leave you in the capable hands of these two boys. See you next season, yeah?"

Astrid winked at Kristoff and Sven, smirking as she turned back to Anna and Elsa.

"Of course!"

"Absolutely!"

"Good."

Astrid squeezed them both on the backside and then ran off, giggling. Hiccup waved from near the door - he'd already said goodbye to them that morning. Sven came over to hug Elsa goodbye, wishing her luck with whatever happened with Heather out in the real world. By the time they pulled apart, Anna and Kristoff were having a very... _passionate_ goodbye. One Elsa had to interrupt, grabbing Anna by the arm and tugging her away.

"No offence, Kristoff, but we do need to get going before Anna jumps you here in the car park."

Anna pouted.

"You have my address and number, yeah?"

"I do."

Kristoff nodded, and after a couple more quick hugs, the two sisters climbed into the car. Anna sighed dramatically, sinking in to her seat with a deeper pout.

"What's wrong?"

"Just gonna miss this place. I could so totally see being here full time after university. Ah, maybe one day."

"I'm sure Stoick would be thrilled to have you on board."

Anna smiled.

"Yeah. Plus, yanno, I'm gonna miss our... _sister_ time. And seeing you so much in general."

Elsa grinned. She was prepared for such a lamentation.

"Check under your seat."

Looking confused, Anna reached down under the passenger seat, pulling out a little cardboard box with a picture on the front.

"You got me a webcam?"

"Yep. So, whenever you have someone over, I can still get a front row seat. If you're up for that, of course."

"Oh, absolutely!"

Anna beamed. Elsa returned the expression, before turning to face the road as they headed on to their next adventure.

-FROZEN-

**And a good time was had by all! Which is what counts!**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Jealousy, Snow Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290587) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia)




End file.
